HeartFrost (The Renascentia Trilogy: Book Three)
by Warrior-Maid-of-the-Shadows
Summary: Freyja's return to Asgard has been unexpected. The search for her brother brings a new secret that even she was not aware of. With everything falling to pieces, someone takes her return to extremes when someone begins killing Asgardians as if it was a game. When a personal blow is dealt, Freyja must decide just how far she'll go to protect what she has left.
1. Prologue: Children of Njord

_**Hi everyone! This is another little look into the far past of the story before we return to the present. This is before Freyja was born and just before Njord visited the Norns and heard the prophecy. On a more unrelated note, I managed to find two pictures of the same girl who's on the cover of HeartBound so now the covers will feature that same version of Freyja. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Song of the Story: See What I've Become ~ Zack Hemsey**_

_**It just fits the plot. You'll see as the story continues.**_

* * *

The perpetual thunder echoed across the emptiness of the sea which lay by the cliffs. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the darkness with its vein-like bolts across the skies. Deep within a cave in the dark cliffs, three young maidens sat in a strangely comfortable room.

Candles were placed in every precipice and nook that could be found, bathing the space in flickering shadows and light. The three woman, almost identical in appearance, sat across the room at their various activities. One spun wool into thread while holding a pair of scissors in her lap, another was surrounded by several looms as she worked back and forth, and the third wrapped the threads into skeins before placing them at the weaver's feet.

"Njord is coming," the one at the spinning wheel said. "He comes to ask us of his child."

"Children, Skuld," corrected the one wrapping the yarn around her hand.

"He comes to ask only of his wife's child," Skuld snapped. "He does not know of the others."

"Let Urd be," the weaver said, not glancing up from her work. "She was not aware you spoke of his intentions."

"You are far too soft, Verdandi," Skuld replied sharply. "And you wonder why I add misfortune to your exceedingly enjoyable futures."

"Do people not deserve to be happy?" Urd asked in surprise.

"What is life without a little sorrow?" Skuld said with a smile.

"You won't bring anguish to his children, will you?"

"I'm afraid they will face many tribulations in their futures," Verdandi said.

Skuld and Urd looked at their sister in shock, not expecting her to say something so grim.

"Whatever do you mean?" Skuld asked.

"I see them," she answered. "The children of Njord."

"What will happen to them?" Urd asked anxiously.

"Two will meet death, both go willingly. One will become queen, uniting the Realms unlike anything we have ever seen. Great change will come with the children of the sea."

"No more riddles," she begged. "Tell us what you see."

"There will come a time when all seems lost. The Nine Realms will face threats that will change the very perception of reality. War will loom in the distance as the realms fade away one by one.

"The dawning of the end shall be marked by the evanescence of the Elder Race. The heavens will weep and blood will paint the once paradise. A green-eyed serpent shall escape the shadows and change the fate of the All-Father's pride.

"When all seems lost, the daughter of the sea and Princess of peace shall fall for the sake of the Realms. A warrior with blood of fire and earth will rise in her stead, marking the rebirth of all. On an ivory throne, the halfling shall sit, ushering in an era of prosperity for every being in existence.

"The serpent and phoenix shall share the crystal kingdom, allying the realms unlike ever before. No facet of existence will remain the same. All shall greet the change that comes with Renascentia."

"A prophecy?" Skuld asked.

Verdandi nodded grimly.

"And the children of Njord play a role in it?"

"They are essential to the rebirth of the Realms. One to live by her heart, one to save or destroy the land, one to tear their bonds apart, and all shall come hand-in-hand."

"Shall we tell Njord of this?"

"No," Skuld answered. "He may know the prophecy, but no more. If the Realms are to survive, he must not know of the roles his children play."

"Is there no hope for any of them?" Urd asked.

"I fear there is little I can do to brighten their fates," Verdandi answered. "Now, hush, for the King approaches. We must simply watch what the three bring upon the Realms. They must continue on with no one's aid but their own."


	2. Chapter 1: Visibly Hidden

**_Hello everyone! Just wanted you guys to know that I've changed a little bit of the information to match with what little was revealed in the Thor 2 trailer. I also finally bought Thor on DVD and realized just how different "my" Asgard is from the movie. I will go back and do a little editing here and there to fix it, though. Also, I'm not exactly sure where these stories fit in with the Marvel timeline. Obviously, HeartTorn fits nicely before Thor but apparently Thor 2 occurs a year after Avengers (the same time HeartBound takes place). I may change the timing a little or I might just make this a semi-AU series. I guess I'll just have to see Thor to see if they're compatible. I hope, as per usual, that you all enjoy this chapter._**

**_Song of the Chapter: It's All Coming Back To Me Now ~ Celine Dion_**

* * *

_"It's a funny thing, coming home. Nothing changes. Everything looks the same, feels the same, even smells the same. You realize what's changed is you."_

_ -F. Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

Freyja did not open her eyes when the ground solidified under her feet, she did not even move from where she stood. The crisp air smelled of woods, mountains and the open skies. Around her, she could hear bird's chirping and a stream splashing as the water ran through the trees. Opening her eyes, she looked around at the clearing the Tesseract had brought them to. It was a grassy plain full of wildflowers and sunshine.

She smiled as the wind picked up, blowing her crimson curls away from her face. If she listened closely, she could hear its voice welcoming her back. Back to the skies that showed the stars even in broad daylight, to a city of gilded towers, to a world of both light and shadows. Asgard.

"Welcome home, Freyja," Thor said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her smile widened as she looked around at the world she had not laid eyes on in over a millennia. Taking off her riding boots, she ran off into the woods, leaving a bewildered Thor behind. She ran the familiar path through the woods, full out sprinting as if nothing could stop her. She laughed as she heard Thor calling out to her from behind, asking her to slow down. But she continued to run, and when she reached the city, she still continued. Out to the edge of the city and past the gates to the Bifrost, she continued sprinting until she saw the edge.

She stopped short at the jagged edge of the rainbow bridge, staring at what remained of the Vanir's gift to Asgard. Heimdall stood as close to the edge as possible, staring out into space as per usual.

"Welcome back, Princess," he said, never taking his molten steel eyes from the stars.

"It is good to be back, Heimdall," she replied. "A shame what happened to your Observatory."

"That would be your friend's doing."

"Funny. I was told it was Thor who broke the bridge."

"You ignore the reason why."

"On the contrary," she said, kneeling down to examine the crystal. "I know full well of Loki's attempt to destroy Jotunheim, I simply did not state it aloud."

Placing her hand flat against the smooth, translucent surface, she checked just how much energy remained. While she did so, Thor finally reached them, breathing heavier than normal.

"You could have waited," he panted.

"Amazing," she muttered, choosing to ignore Thor's statement.

"What is?"

"When you informed me that you had broken the Bifrost, I had expected the majority of the energy to become unstable without its container and disperse. However, much of the energy has condensed into the remains of the bridge due to a rather complicated spell placed upon it during its creation."

Thor was silent and she knew immediately that he had no idea what that had to do with anything.

"If enough crystal is found, I could use the energy within the Bifrost to extend it."

"So you can fix it?"

"Extend it, Thor, not fix it. The damages are too extensive for me to completely reconstruct it alone."

She turned to face him, noting that he held the Tesseract in its crystal and gold container.

"Shall we return to the castle?"

He smiled and offered his arm, which she took, and the two walked back towards the city.

"It never ceases to amaze me when I see just how much you've changed," she stated, watching the surprised looks on the peoples' faces.

"Would you prefer me to be arrogant once more? I'm sure I can do a marvelous job if it pleases you."

She laughed, "And here I thought you lacked a sense of humor."

"I didn't when it came to your and Loki's tricks."

"That was only because you were the victim. Do you recall when he shrunk your helmet almost imperceptibly and you couldn't remove it for the life of you?"

"I do. The guards had to cut my helmet. My hair resembled a bird's nest for months."

She nodded, "They cut your hair at odd angles in attempt to remove it."

"They wouldn't have done so if you had helped," he pointed out.

"You wouldn't say please," she smiled. "Besides, you tossed my century-old spell book in the mud a week before. It served you right."

He frowned slightly, "I did, didn't I? What was I attempting to accomplish at the time?"

"You were attempting to persuade me into hunting with you and Loki."

"But Vanir do not consume meat."

"Apparently, you were unaware of it at the time," she said as they reached the courtyard of the palace.

He opened his mouth to reply when a voice cut them short.

"Thor, I have heard the most ridiculous rumors in town-"

Freyja and the man stopped when they saw each other, both of their eyes wide. The man was tall and lithe, with short-cropped black hair, pale skin, and sparkling green eyes. Had it not been for the more angular jawline, Freyja might have mistaken him for Loki. Within a minute, the man broke out into a grin and enveloped Freyja in his arms.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he exclaimed. "Father mentioned you were alive but I thought he had finally gone mad."

The man pulled back, allowing Freyja to scrutinize him once more.

"Jormungand?" she asked. "By the Yggdrasil, you're practically an astral projection of your father."

His grin widened and he hugged her once more, "I missed you so much. And Fenrir refused to speak for days! Not that he wasn't quiet before, of course, but we missed you terribly! And Hel-"

He backed away suddenly, eyes alight, "I must alert Hel of this!"

Freyja watched as Jormungand raced back down the corridor he had come from. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to Thor.

"All but a carbon copy of Loki with twice the energy," she noted. "How has Asgard managed not to fall into chaos?"

Thor chuckled, "Jormungand is, surprisingly, not as troublesome as Loki. And his enthusiasm is infectious."

"Well, if you see him, please inform him that I am going to visit Loki. I think a visit is long overdue."

"Shall I show you the way or-"

"Actually, Thor, I know exactly where he is. But your consideration is admirable."

"Why am I not surprised," he muttered, shaking his head. "Very well. I will inform Mother and Father of your return."

She nodded and they went their separate ways. Walking down the halls, many of the guards stopped to stare at Freyja. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them as she smiled, knowing that all of them had thought her dead until that exact moment. Thor had lost every chance to alert Asgard of her being alive, and so the guards were nearly jumping out of their skin at the sight of her. Although it was a bit amusing, she did feel pity towards some of the younger ones looked as if they might faint.

There were five guards outside the Vault, which Freyja found quite humorous seeing as Loki would still be weakened from the Tesseract. The more she thought about it, many things were amusing her that morning. She supposed that was due to her being in high spirits after a millennium of running.

"Princess Freyja," one of the guards stammered, eyes wide.

"Is there any chance I am allowed to speak to Loki alone?"

"I am unsure whether that is wise," the same guard said.

"She can take care of herself, Ullar," another laughed. "My brother used to come home with grand stories of her magic."

The first one sighed, "I suppose a short visit is harmless enough…"

She followed the guard into the Vault, paying little attention to the objects kept inside. Loki, who was still in his crystal prison, was facing the wall across from them, pointedly ignoring them.

"Oy," said the guard, rapping on the crystal. "You have a visitor. And a most lovely one, if I do say so myself."

He turned his attention to Freyja, "He's all yours, though I doubt you get a word from him."

Freyja nodded her thanks and the guard left the Vault. Loki head tilted ever so slightly to the side, but his face stated out of her vision. Waving her hand, she placed a silence charm over the room.

"You must be a very attractive visitor if you've managed to persuade the guards to give us privacy," he said, smooth voice devoid of emotion. "However, I can assure you, I cannot be charmed by a pretty face."

"A shame," she sighed. "But, if you have no wish for a visitor, I shall leave you be."

She saw him stiffen slightly and, with a simple incantation, walked straight through the crystal to join him.

"Freyja?" he exclaimed, looking up at her for the first time.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. He looked worse than she had ever seen him before. His hair, which was only a bit shorter than her own, was disheveled and hung limp about his face like a curtain. His brilliant green eyes, which no longer shone as brightly, were surrounded by dark shadows of sleepless nights and sunken in slightly. His face was gaunt and the peasant clothing he wore hung on him as if he was a scarecrow. Through the rips in his filthy green shirt, not to mention the low neckline, she could just barely make out the traces of his usually muscular torso.

"Well," she said, startled. "I can see you have been using a glamour spell to hide the truth from me…"

Before she could continue, he was on his feet with one arm around her waist and the other tangled in her hair as he pulled her in to kiss her. She lost all thought against his lips, his mental barriers taken down so that he could show her just how much he had missed her. She was breathless as he pulled away, surprised at the sudden action.

"Perhaps I should leave more often," she said teasingly, causing him to grin. "Then again, look at what you've done to yourself."

"To be fair, this is actually the product of working under Thanos and being locked in a prison for the entirety of the year," he corrected.

"And who's doing was that?"

His face took on a look of seriousness, "I do not deny I have not done wrong, Freyja. And I would not blame you if you refused to speak with me again."

She sighed, "When will you understand that I am not going to leave you? Answer me one question, however."

"Anything."

"Did you truly intend to start a war when you allowed the Jotuns into Asgard on Thor's coronation?"

He inhaled slowly, "No. My intention was to provoke Thor into a fit of rage to show Fa- Odin that he was not ready. But I could not allow him to march into Jotunheim alone."

She nodded, "And how long will you be in here?"

He laughed, "Worried you won't see your handsome god of mischief?"

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?" she joked.

He laughed, "I will have a look while I prepare for your feast."

"Feast?"

"Now that you've returned, Thor will immediately persuade Odin to prepare a celebration for you."

"I thought you were not allowed out of this cell," she pointed out.

"Who said I would physically leave?" he said with a grin. "However, I will have to take precautions so no one will recognize me. We can't have anyone thinking poorly of you simply because of me."

"Loki," she said softly, thinking of the right words to say.

"Yes?" he asked, worry tainting his tone at her sudden seriousness.

"I don't want to hide our relationship any longer."

He stared at her in shock, gathering his thoughts to speak, "Love, as much as I want to show the Realm that you are mine and I am yours, think of the consequences."

"I am the symbol of empathy and compassion to Asgard. People trust my judgment and instincts. If it is known that I love you, the Asgardians will trust my decision. And I do not wish to hide any longer."

"I think you overestimate Asgard's forgiveness. If our relationship was known, I would only drag you down with me."

He glanced at the door and sighed, "You should leave. The guards are likely to suspect something."

She nodded as he let her go. Pausing just before she passed through the crystal once more, she looked back at him.

"I believe it truly is the opposite, Loki. I believe I could help you rise again."

* * *

A soft knock on the door of her chambers caused Freyja to glance up from the dresses in her armoire. Her rooms, much to her surprise, had been exactly how she had left them. Besides the thin layer of dust, which she had cleared away with an incantation, nothing was out of place. Loki had been correct about the party, as Thor had informed her as soon as he returned from speaking with Odin.

"Come in," she called, returning her attention to the dresses.

She heard soft footsteps before a familiar voice spoke, "So it is true. I almost could not believe Thor when he said you were alive."

"You are not the only one, Sif," she replied, turning to look at the dark-haired shield maiden. "Then again, it has been over a millennium since I was last here."

Sif sat down on the bed, looking poised and at ease in her silver gown. It was a very rare moment when Sif actually wore a dress, but she always seemed completely comfortable when she did. But Freyja knew the truth. The warrior would want nothing more than to slice through the "impractical" gown as soon as the ball was over.

"I'm glad to see you alive and well."

"And it is good to see you again," Freyja replied. "But I feel as if this is more than a visit to say hello."

Sif sighed, "I do not wish to trouble you over this, and the very thought of badgering you over something of this topic causes me great irritation as I feel the same as one of Fandral's admirers. And yet I feel as if I will go mad if I do not receive an answer."

"You may ask me anything."

"Long ago, you told me to bide my time with Thor. And he did, indeed, pay greater attention after his time on Midgard, but I was not quick enough. I have lost him to a mortal and yet I cannot loathe her when I see how happy Thor is when he speaks of her. I must know, Freyja, am I wasting my time on Thor?"

"I would, under normal circumstances, tell you to simply make your emotions clear to Thor. However, such a thing may anger him due to his connection to Jane. I fear I can tell you nothing that will aid you."

Sif was silent for a minute before speaking again, "Do you believe he should remain with the mortal? This Jane?"

Freyja leaned her back against the wall, tilting her head up at the stars painted onto her ceiling, "Gods, why was I given this title? I cannot narrate the love life of every being in the Realms. I have enough trouble with my own romance problems, and yet everyone comes to me for theirs. What am I to do? I have no right to dictate one's life."

"I never said anything of dicta- wait," Sif gave her a questioning look, eyebrows raised. "Did you say romance problems of your own?"

Freyja snapped to attention, staring at her friend in horror. Sif's expression changed to one of mild hurt.

"I was not aware you had a romantic interest."

"Oh, he's more than a romantic interest…"

The warrior suddenly smiled, "Who is he? Who is this lucky man? Do I know him?"

"Yes," she answered, returning to the dresses to keep from hiding her expression.

"Hmm…Is he handsome?"

"Very."

"A sorcerer, perhaps? No, that would be a given for you. Do tell me, Freyja. Is it Hogun?"

"Hogun?" she asked, spinning around to face her friend. "Hogun is a fine man, but I don't believe I could court him. Besides, he knows very little magic."

Sif laughed, "I suppose I see your point. But then the only sorcerer that I know personally is-"

The smile disappeared, replaced by a look of realization. Freyja smiled apologetically as Sif gave her a disapproving look.

"Loki. Well, I cannot say it surprises me too much. You two have always been inseparable friends. When did this start?"

"Not too long after the Thrim incident."

"Why did neither of you say anything?"

"My father did not approve, and so we could tell no one."

Sif suddenly grinned, "It seems Fandral owes me fifty silvers."

"Why?"

"We made a bet long ago. Fandral believed Loki was argr and only married because his father insisted. I argued otherwise."

"Oh, I can say with perfect certainty that Loki is not argr…"

"You do know what this means, correct?"

"I'm afraid I don't catch your meaning."

Sif stood up, picking out an emerald green dress and holding it in front of her, "We are simply going to make him wish he had never gotten himself locked up. You will be the envy of the feast."

Freyja looked down at the dress as she thought of that. The top consisted of a a gold neckline that would wrap around her upper arms but leave her shoulders bare. Green strips of silk wrapped over the torso, crossing over each other in a pattern similar to Loki's armor. Strips of the silk hung from where the sleeves should have been, as well, hanging limply until connected at the end by golden cuffs. Below the crossing golden waistline, the gown flowed down to the floor in a single piece.

"Why are we doing this, exactly?"

"What better punishment for his crimes that to see what he cannot have?"

"How can you be certain he will attend at all? Is he not locked away in the Vault?"

"I highly doubt that will stop him, and I think you share my beliefs. Oh, and there is one last thing you will need."

"And what is that?"

Sif walked over to the table, opening a box that she must have placed there when she walked in. She picked up the silver object within and showed it to Freyja.

"A mask."

* * *

The ballroom of Asgard was full of laughter and small talk. Freyja, who was dancing with Thor at the time, was enjoying the carefree mood of the masquerade. Thor wore his armor, as was to be expected, but with a silver mask that matched his helmet. Despite Freyja's beliefs, he was actually a decent dancer. The orchestra played a more fast-paced song, causing the two to laugh when one of them stumbled.

She wore the dress Sif had picked out, along with the mask her friend had brought. It had taken a little manipulation through magic, but the mask was green with gold accents once she had finished. However, her dark-haired prince was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for someone?" Thor asked as she glanced around once more.

"I believe you know the answer to that."

Thor chuckled, "He will be here, Freyja. I doubt Hel itself could hold him back from seeing you."

"I am aware of his determination. I simply worry over how far he will go to come here."

Before Thor could reply, they both turned at the sound of Fandral's voice.

"Keeping the mesmerizing Lady Freyja to yourself, Thor? Don't be greedy, allow some of us a turn."

"You could simply ask me, Fandral," Freyja pointed out.

Fandral bowed, "Then might I have the honor of this dance?"

"I suppose," she answered as Thor let go.

As Fandral took her hand, he circled her around before beginning the dance. His hand on her waist slowly traveled south, causing her to pull it back up to her back with a raised eyebrow.

"Try not to be too curious with your hands. I know my suitor will not be pleased if he sees you."

"You have a suitor?"

"Is it that difficult to believe?"

"No, not at all. Personally, I would have been appalled if no man had whisked you away from us by now. It is just a surprise as you previously ignored the majority of the men who approached you."

"That is due to the fact I made a decision and my father did not approve."

A hopeful glint in his eyes made Freyja almost feel guilty. Almost.

"Was he not of royal status?"

"The problem, I'm afraid, was not so simple."

"Well, I can point you in the direction of a few men who would not disappoint you."

"I'm not in need of your services, Fandral."

He chuckled softly, "I have yet to make a proposition."

"I don't believe she needs one," a low, smooth voice said.

Freyja and Fandral both turned to look at the man, though only Freyja recognized him. He wore black leather with a high collar and silver armor that was definitely not his. His long face was hidden behind a plain black bauta mask, leaving only his green eyes visible. A velvet black cape draped over his shoulders to the floor and a cobalt-feathered tricorn. He looked quite like a Midgardian movie character, except for his slicked back hair.

"Who are you?" Fandral demanded, looking affronted.

Loki bowed deeply taking off his hat with a flourish of his wrist before replacing it on his head, "Ikol of Nornheim. It is an honor to meet the renowned Fandral of the Warriors Three."

Freyja suppressed a smile as Fandral stood straighter and began to resemble a bird ruffling its feathers to appear larger. Loki then turned to her, his eyes shining mischievously as he stroked Fandral's ego.

"And the famed Princess Freyja of Vanaheim. I cannot express my delight at your being here. I would be humbled if you would grace me with a dance."

"Actually, she is busy as of this moment," Fandral snapped.

"It would be a privilege, Ikol," she answered, raising her voice ever so slightly to be heard over Fandral. "I am certain my friend here will not mind in the least."

For a second, she thought the blonde might voice his opinion, in a rather vociferous manner, on just how much he would mind. However, he closed his mouth with an audible snap and backed away.

"Of course not," he said. "I have other matters to attend to. Good night, Freyja."

She watched as Fandral walked stiffly away, demeanor much more sour from when he had arrived. As she turned to face Loki again, she raised an eyebrow.

"Ikol? Surely you can be a bit more creative than that," she smiled.

If it wasn't for the mask, Freyja was sure he would be grinning in reply.

"I could, of course. Did it not occur to you that I might long for the challenge of creating an anagram that served as a true name?"

"And Ikol was the only one to come to mind?"

"I did find 'Koli' to be humorous as it means 'dark one' and oddly suiting, but I preferred Ikol."

"It is simply your name spelled backwards."

"Which makes it all the more amusing when no one recognizes it," he laughed, dancing slowly with her. "You should also know that, as of this moment, no one can hear or see us. They simply see another couple, neither you nor I."

"You should save the little energy you have," she chastised. "Do tell me how you escaped."

"As far as the guards are aware, I haven't. They believe me to be asleep in my cell, as that is what my projection is doing at the moment. I then used the same spell you used to cross the crystal and all it took from there was a simple invisibility incantation."

"And just whose armor are you wearing?"

"This is my own armor. I had it forged for a certain quest Thor dragged me along for. Recognition meant death. The mask, cloak and hat were summoned through magic from a Midgardian shop."

"Why this particular outfit?"

"It is a masquerade, where one pretends to be something they're not. I saw this costume displayed on Midgard and found it rather charming."

"You always had a penchant for the dramatic. And Thor says you've developed quite the liking to Midgardian scarves. I hope you don't mind that I brought one for you."

"You leave for a millennia, go to Midgard, and buy me a scarf?"

She leaned up to whisper into his ear, "I also brought something a bit more private that I thought you might enjoy."

"Oh?" his eyes flashed mischievously, and she knew she had his undivided attention. "And what might that be?"

"You will simply have to wait and see."

"I'm sure I can persuade you to tell me," he breathed, angling his face so that his lips ghosted over her neck.

She felt her mouth go dry as his teeth barely grazed her skin, words dying at her lips. It had been too long since she had last seen him, without the empty sensation provided by projections. Despite wanting nothing more than to give in, she wouldn't allow him to win the game.

"Do your best, but I can assure you that you will get nowhere."

His only answer was a growl, low and defiant as if to say he wouldn't give up in his endeavor. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at his response. He pulled back slightly, eyes smoldering in both irritation and longing.

"You find this amusing?"

"I find your impatience amusing," she corrected. "I have been waiting as long as you have and yet you do not see me attempting to seduce you."

"You are the goddess of love. Seduction is under your jurisdiction, as well."

"When have I seduced you?"

"Shall I name the moments by date or efficiency?"

"Allow me to rephrase that. When have I seduced against your consent?"

He chuckled, "That clears all but one."

"Enlighten me," she said, thinking back to come up with the answer.

"You had just returned from Vanaheim," he started. "It was raining and you wished to be left alone. When I asked you what was amiss, you answered with your actions."

"A kiss does not count as seduction."

"I respectfully disagree."

"How so?"

He pulled his mask up, revealing half of his face. Tilting her face up with two fingers, he leaned down to kiss her. Parting her lips with his, he reminded her of the other uses for his silver tongue. She moaned against his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as her resolve melted away. When he pulled back, she could see the silent question in his eyes.

"You've proved your point," she breathed. "Shall we continue this in my chambers or yours?"

He grinned and she knew his answer.


	3. Chapter 2: Virtuous Tyrant

**_SOng of the Chapter: Hand of Sorrow ~ Within Temptation_**

* * *

_"I'll numb the pain until I'm made to tear out my heart for the way that it feels. I will still remember when you've long forgotten me. It's never enough for you, baby. I don't want to play your game anymore, no matter what you say. I'm all out of love for you, baby. And now that I've tried everything, I'll numb the pain until I'm made of stone."_

_ -Amy Lee_

* * *

Freyja awoke to Loki soft breath against her skin. A millennium's worth of tension had been worked out through the night, along with a bottle of Vanaheim spiced mead and few chocolates. They were in his chambers, as it was the last place anyone would search for her, tangled within the black sheets. Her back was to his chest, his cool skin flush against hers. As per usual, he had an arm draped around her waist and his head nestled against her neck. A contented smile played across his lips, causing him to look much younger.

Just as she made to close her eyes once more, a single thought crossed her mind. She leapt out of his grasp as she processed it, causing Loki to grumble as his face fell into the pillow.

"Loki," she hissed, shaking his shoulders. "Loki, wake up!"

"Sleep now," he muttered, voice muffled through the down pillows. "Wake later…"

"If you do not leave now, someone will notice your absence."

"Let them. You wished for the public to know of us."

"Yes, but not by finding us in bed together," she protested.

"Thor had no qualms with the circumstance."

"He is your brother. I'm certain he has seen you doing much worse," her reply came out muffled as she pulled on the tunic she had summoned with magic.

"He is not my brother," he answered, but it sounded half-hearted.

With a sigh of resignation, she brought up the one technique she knew would get him up, "Alright, continue to sleep. I cannot wait to see your mother's reaction to this."

She saw his eyes snap open, horror clear in the green depths. She knew that he would want to tell Frigga personally, and her finding them in bed together was the last way he wanted her to find out. Within a second, he was up on his feet and pulling on the loose green shirt and black trousers he had worn in his cell.

"Perhaps it is best to leave, after all," he said absently, pulling on the thin leather shoes he had been given.

"You will be allowed out soon," she said, kissing one of his thin cheekbones. "I shall make sure of it."

"Do not make promises you cannot hope to keep."

"Oh, I intend to keep this one," she said with a smile.

"Tread carefully, love," he said, pecking her on the lips before walking out the door, invisibility charm taking effect as he did so.

Checking mentally for any others around the corridor, Freyja slipped out and began walking back to her own chambers. Halfway there, she ran into Thor who looked slightly surprised to see her.

"Freyja? I thought you were asleep."

"I was until recently," she conceded.

"I was coming to inform – Is that Loki's belt?"

Freyja looked down at the black leather belt fastened around her blue tunic and realized it was indeed Loki's belt.

"So it is," she replied, half amused at the coincidence.

Thor glanced down the hallway she had come from, "Were you in my brother's chambers."

"Indeed I was."

He frowned, "What were you doing in there?"

She raised her eyebrows, "I would think it rather obvious."

"I – no, I would rather not know."

"You claimed you wished to inform me of something?"

"Yes. Loki's final trial will take place within the hour. I wish for you to stand with me for my brother's cause."

"Well, I would not stand against him, if that is what you mean," she laughed, walking after him to the one chamber used for formal meetings. "Tell me, Loki has informed me that he was chained beneath the _Ovaett_ for a time before being thrown into the crystal prison. Just what more does Odin wish to inflict upon him?"

"I am unsure. Father has never been so angry before. Even when I brought Asgard to the brink of war with Jotunheim, he was not like this."

"It is disappointment and shame he feels with his anger. May he enjoy what he brought upon himself."

Freyja stopped as Thor put a hand on her shoulder, his blue eyes filled with sorrow, "I am sorry for what happened to your people. And had I known just what was occurring, I would have stood by you."

"It would have done no good," she sighed, not wanting to bring up Vanaheim. "Had Odin sent warriors to Vanaheim, more blood would have been shed in vain. It was best that your people stayed uninvolved. Besides, it is past and should remain there."

"If it is any consolation, I will support you in attempting to request a search for Freyr. He and I may not have seen eye-to-eye on occasion, but he was a good friend and I considered him as family."

"That means a great deal to me."

He threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer as the laughter returned to his eyes, "I will always consider him to be my brother, just as you will always be my sister. If not related by blood, you, Freyr, Loki and I will always be family. So long as there are no more wedding gowns or dwarves, of course."

Freyja laughed with him, feeling as if perhaps he was right. Perhaps her family was in Asgard, with the royal family of Asgard, Sif and the Warriors Three. As they walked through the doors, the other gods went quiet. Many stared at the sight of the crowned prince with his arm around the goddess of love. Thor let go of her, walking to his father's right while Freyja took a seat further away from Odin.

"Lords and Ladies of the Court," Odin said, causing all to turn their attention to him. "It is with great joy that we welcome the return of Princess Freyja from her travels. Let us hope Asgard seems more appealing to her this time."

Laughter followed, but Thor and Freyja simply exchanged a glance at the statement.

"Forgive me my opinion, All-Father, but I believe jokes on the matter would be in poor taste," Freyja said in reply. "Have you truly no idea of what occurred after I left?"

She glanced around at the bemused expressions that greeted her, "Does no one here know why my people returned to Vanaheim? Why we fell?"

When silence greeted her, she continued, "I was not aware the Court of Asgard was so ill informed. Very well, it would seem that I must explain it to you.

"An enemy of ours, one which we had long forgotten, returned to wage a vendetta against us. He believed we had wronged him, though he was the one to murder our people. We exiled him far beyond the Yggdrasil in hopes that he would never return."

Vor raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'beyond the Yggdrasil'?"

"For millennia, you have believed there to be only nine worlds but it has never been so," she replied. "We are infinitesimal; the tip of the iceberg, as the mortals say."

"Why have your people never notified us of this before?" Frigga asked.

"The Æsir are warriors, as are the Jotuns and Elves. Even the mortals were battle-hungry at the time. To disclose such information would have been a gamble as to whether such knowledge would cause a war."

"Just how much have the Vanir hidden from Asgard?" Odin asked, voice stern.

She looked at Odin, eyes cold and sharp as steel, "You forget, All-Father, that we were here long before your people. Asgard was our home before the Æsir set foot in our land. We left to give you a home, finding a world of our own. We were, despite our reservations, the strongest of the races. When you threatened our borders, we offered you peace even after we had ensured our success. You may be King, Odin, but your power is borrowed and only under our jurisdiction are you allowed to keep your power. You have no right to demand answers of me. You have wronged us greatly, and you would do well to remember the debt that must be paid."

Odin's eyes widened ever so slightly as the rest of the gods stared at the usually reserved Vanir. Never had she been so outspoken, but she knew it was time to make it clear where she stood on Odin's rule.

"Thanos, the Titan who brought Vanaheim to its knees, kept me away from Asgard in attempt to find one of our sources of power. Your people called it the Cosmic Cube, we called it the Muse, and the humans have named it the Tesseract. On Earth, I took a final stand to put an end to the threat. Thanos is dead, which brings me to my request.

"Before he drew his last breath, he informed me that my brother is still alive. I would ask that we send search parties to find him."

"Forgive me for my skepticism, Lady Freyja," Forseti said carefully. "But if there are worlds beyond the Yggdrasil, how can we be sure if Lord Freyr is even within the Realms?"

"Thanos would not have told me of Freyr if he was not within my grasp. He wished to torment me with the fact that my brother was within my reach and yet lost to me."

"I cannot waste Einherjar on a search when we are not even certain Freyr is alive. The word of a Titan I am unfamiliar with cannot be trusted."

"I believe we should search for the lost prince," Thor said. "As Freyja said, Asgard has wronged Vanaheim greatly through the ages. After all we owe them, this is the least we can do."

"I second that," Sif noted. "Let it not be said that we turned our backs on our greatest allies. We failed to come to their aid a millennium ago, we shall not make the same mistake twice."

"Is it wrong to reunite the remains of a family?" Frigga asked Odin. "Have you forgotten the pain losing your son?"

Odin looked as if he was trying to suppress a growl of impatience as the other gods watched him expectantly.

"I shall begin organizing search parties first thing in the morning," he said through grit teeth. "Now, for the true reason we sit here today. What have we to say on the matter of Loki?"

"He has been dealt the punishments suited to his crimes," Forseti noted. "There is no more we can ask."

"But how can we be certain his crimes have ended?" Fitch pointed out.

Sigyn suddenly spoke up, "Loki will not commit any more crimes. No one can expect more than that, however. To ask him to stop would be tantamount to asking Lord Forseti to commit a crime."

"Sigyn is correct," Kvasir replied. "To ask more of Loki is to ask him to go against his nature. However, we must be absolutely certain he will not attempt anything more than a joke."

"Perhaps we should find a remedy to his lies, as that is how this mess started?" Forseti suggested.

"Ivaldi did a spectacular job of that," Lott said with a shrug.

"Who is Ivaldi?" Freyja asked.

"We cannot sew his lips shut!" Thor yelled, fist slamming against the table. "He has suffered enough for his crimes."

"I do not believe sewing his lips shut once more will do anything but increase his resentment for Asgard," Freyja protested.

"Lady Freyja speaks the truth," Fitch said. "We must use a different tactic to ensure his obedience. Public humiliation, perhaps?"

"If we force him to remain in his true form for the duration of the punishment, he may become docile," Forseti mentioned. "Reveal his secret for Asgard to see and it will break his spirit."

"Is that what you will support?" Freyja demanded. "Breaking a man's spirit in order to keep him obedient? Can you truly find no better solution?"

"We understand that you were once comrades and companions, Lady Freyja," Kvasir said soothingly. "But Loki attempted to murder the Jotuns and take control of Midgard. During both attempts, he brought great devastation to both Realms."

"And has he not been admonished accordingly?"

"We cannot be certain that he will not retaliate against us once more," Fitch protested. "What better way to ensure our safety then to break his spirit?"

"Loki is a god, not a horse," she exclaimed. "I have spoken to him and he has revealed he does regret his actions. He is willing to negotiate a treaty with Jotunheim and repay both Realms for the destruction he wrought."

"He is the god of lies. Even the greatest of us can be deceived by his silver tongue."

"My brother would not lie to Freyja," Thor said firmly.

"We cannot be sure that is true," Odin said. "It is settled. At noon, we will limit Loki's magic so that he must take his true form and sew his lips shut to keep-"

"I demand the right of substitution!" Freyja yelled, standing up abruptly as her palms hit the table.

The whole of the Court looked at her in shock, surprised at her outburst. Thor and Sif stared at her in horror at what she was suggesting.

"Revoked," Odin said once he'd regained his composure.

"Do wait, my King," Forseti said, looking at Freyja in curiosity. "All substitutes must provide a suitable reason. I wish to hear what Lady Freyja has to say."

She stared Odin in the eye, face set as she resigned herself to her choice, "Had I not awakened Loki and taught him magic, he would have never been able to wreak such mayhem. Furthermore, had I not told him of the passageways between the Realms, he would have been unable to bring Jotuns into Asgard. If you wish for further proof, my inability to monitor Thanos allowed him to manipulate Loki, taint his mind with the Tesseract and supply him with an army. I have given my reasons, which meet all of the required expectations of substitution. His actions stemmed from mine or lack thereof."

"You cannot do this, Freyja," Thor protested.

"To deny me this right would be treason to Asgard," she replied, taking her seat once more.

"This is not your burden to bear," Frigga persuaded.

"Is it not? I will take responsibility for my actions."

"If Loki watches his friend take the punishment for him," Sigyn said cheerfully, "it may just break him."

Odin nodded, "Freyja will be reverted to her true form and have her lips sewn shut at midday. Loki will stand witness to what his actions have brought. This will be the final penalty of Loki Laufeyson."

As he stood, the others left the room. Only Thor and Freyja remained at the table, look at each other in silence.

"Freyja," Thor started.

"No, I will not take back my decision," she said, answering his unspoken question. "This is my right, Thor. I will pay what I owe to Loki."

"But this is not the way!" he yelled as his fist hit the table, denting the metal surface.

"If it earns Loki's freedom, I would gladly lay down my life."

"As would I, but is sewing your own lips shut the answer?"

She stood up with an unyielding look, "There are no words you can say that will change my mind. You can either accept that or not attend. You are my friend, Thor, and I consider you a brother through bond, but I must do this whether you approve or not. Now, if you will excuse me, I must prepare."

As she turned around, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "It will be painful."

"I've dealt with worse," she replied, mind on Thanos.

She could feel his eye on her as she walked out of the hall and towards her rooms. In an hour's time, she knew she would have to face Odin so that he could remove the enchantments that caused her appearance. While she waited, she would collect her thoughts and prepare herself for what was to come.

* * *

Freyja stood at the doors of the palace in a black satin gown, the Vanaheim color of ceremony, as she waited for the guards at her side to open the doors. Her now white hair hung down past her shoulders, contrasting greatly against her dark skin. The tips of her pointed ears were just visible under the white, causing her to look even more foreign. Odin had done a thorough job of stripping her enchantments and the result had caused many to stare.

As the guards, who kept glancing at her through the corners of their eyes, opened the doors, the sunlight penetrated the shadows and revealed her to the crowd in the courtyard. Many Asgardians and the remaining Vanir had gathered to view the spectacle when the public heard of what would occur. She could see Loki, his hands bound, surrounded by guards near the stone altar. As she walked out, he glanced at her in surprise.

"Freyja?"

He was rewarded by a blow to his stomach, causing him to double over. She gave him a reassuring look as she walked to the altar. Forseti, who would administer the sentence, stood in front of the stone as he read off what had been decided. Loki's eyes widened as a look of horror crossed his face. He struggled against the guards as she knelt at the base of the stone dais. She didn't move as the guards chained her hands to the base to keep her from moving as Forseti did his job.

"Odin!" Loki yelled, voice almost pleading. "Hear me out! Leave Freyja out of this! I am the tyrant here, do not bring condemnation upon the innocent. I will take everything! Banish me to Midgard, strip me of my immortality, just do not harm her!"

"Silence him," Odin commanded.

"DO NOT DO THIS!" he managed to scream before the gag was placed around his mouth.

He continued to struggle as Forseti pulled a thin, curved needle out of pocket along with enchanted golden thread. She could feel his consciousness as he attempted to speak with her.

"_Why do you submit?"_ he demanded. "_Fight, damn it!_"

"_I do this willingly_," she replied in his mind. "_A small price to pay for your freedom_."

"_To Hel with my freedom!_" his voice snarled within her head. "_I would willingly tie myself to the Nidhogg before I allowed you to do this to yourself._"

"_I know. So allow me to show you what I would do for you_," she admitted, putting up full barriers around her mind to keep him from feeling the pain that would come.

She could feel him battering against her barriers, she him attempting to writhe free from the guards. With her jaw clamped shut, she closed her eyes and awaited the pain. With Forseti's sigh of resignation, she steeled herself.

White hot agony lanced through her as the needle broke her skin. Her back arched up reflexively, the cool metal of the handcuffs cut into her skin as she did. Despite the pain of the needle moving through her skin, she did not scream. Her nails dug into the stone, carving scores where they dragged across the smooth surface. She writhed and bit her tongue until it bled, but she didn't allow a single cry leave her lips.

She could see nothing but white through her eyes, feel nothing but fire through her veins. It was as if the world around her had fallen away until the only thing that remained was what she felt. She could feel blood running down her jaws, tears streaming across her cheeks, as the pain continued. Time seemed to lose its consistency as Forseti sewed, stretching impossibly.

And then, the snip of shears echoed through her world and the aches diminished to stings. Her body fell limp against the stone, her breath ragged as her nerves screamed in protest at the passed sensation. She felt Forseti's hands on hers as he unchained her hands. She blinked back the tears as he helped her up, a hard look in her eyes.

"It is done," he announced before whispering into her. "You did exceedingly well, Lady Princess. You have heart."

When she reached her feet, the world spun once before turning black completely as oblivion swallowed her whole.

* * *

Freyja woke up to the stinging of her lips as someone gently dragged a damp rag over the ragged flesh. A stifled groan escaped her as she forced her eyes open to see Loki looking pale and worried.

"Are you aware of just how much fear I have endured within the last half hour?"

"_I am sorry that you were forced to witness that_," she said into his mind, wincing as she sat up.

She looked around, recognizing her bedchambers. Loki sat with a basin of water in his lap, washing blood from her mouth.

"I would relive my punishments if it would take back what Odin did to you," he whispered.

"_It had to be done._"

He traced his long fingers over the thread, "You do know that Odin wanted to do this. It is his way to punish you for your disrespect as well as punish me. Two birds with one stone, as the mortals say."

"_It is not punishment if I allowed it_," she replied. "_Besides, the outcome was worth the price_."

"I admire your sacrifice, but next time you feel the need to prove your loyalty, do not go to extremes."

She gave him a pained smile, her muscles protesting at the action. Placing a hand on the side of her face, he ran the pad of his thumb over her lips, barely brushing against the string.

"This was a painful procedure when I underwent it," he murmured. "It will be worse for you, as you can't allow the wounds to scar. You must keep them open for the entirety of this little escapade you've leapt into."

"_Are you cross with me_?" she asked, noting the subtle change in his tone.

"I'm unsure whether to be angry at you for deciding this mess, at Thor for allowing you to continue, or at Odin for carrying out the deed," he sighed. "And then, there is a part of me that is enraged at myself, as this would not have happened had I not let go of Gungnir."

She took his hand from her face, catching his attention, "_Your anger should be directed at me, as Thor could not dissuade me and Odin could not deny me my rights. And, had you not allowed yourself to fall, we would not be here today. Thanos would still be chasing me and you would be here with no knowledge of my living_."

He looked at her as if he wanted to say something, to argue against her, but his face fell when his gaze lowered to her mouth.

"I cannot keep a coherent debate with you have done _this _to yourself."

"_Then do not attempt to. Enjoy the fact that we are alive, well, and free of restrictions_."

"You have Asgard in quite a frenzy at your actions," he said with a slightly shaky laugh. "You seem to have that affect. Were you aware the guards are saying the Vanir have painted strings across their lips?"

"_They honor the sacrifice I made_," she noted. "_It seems Odin will find the peoples' pride in me strengthened._"

"He did seem to be in another mood when they informed him. It seems my respect for your people has grown. Any race that can cause the All-Father such irritation has my greatest respects."

She rolled her eyes with a smile, internally wincing at the stinging. It was going to be a very trying two weeks.


	4. Chapter 3: Blood & Vows

**_Just in case anyone's wondering, I've decided to justify Freyja's being able to touch Loki's skin while in Jotun form as it being a self-defense mechanism. Think of it in the same way I regard the Vanir's magic, something that is always present but can be called upon and controlled at whim. Also, I suggest checking out "The Shield-Maiden" by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl. It's well worth it, believe me._**

**_Song of the Chapter: The High Road ~ Three Days Grace_**

* * *

_"It had the effect of a spell, taking her out of the ordinary relations with humanity, and enclosing her in a sphere by herself."_

_ -Nathaniel Hawthorne_

* * *

Freyja walked through the city streets next to Loki, very much aware of the gazes sent her way. It had been roughly a week since she first received Loki's sentence and some strange reactions had surfaced from the people. The rumors had been true, as the remaining Vanir had all painted golden thread across their lips. They would bow and whisper blessings when she passed. Loki seemed smug at the anomaly, completely invested in the idea that Odin was furious at the positive responses.

"He's in one of his moods, again," he stated. "I have never seen him so furious in my life. His anger rivals that of the mortal of S.H.I.E.L.D. with one eye."

"_Nick Fury_?" she asked in his mind. "_Amusing that you should compare the two_. _Have you noticed that they are missing the opposite eye?_"

"I have," he chuckled. "Do you believe gold to be Fury's color?"

She looked at him skeptically, "_I'm unsure if it would suit him or not. Why?_"

He shrugged, "No particular reason."

She glanced at him once more, tilting her head down slightly as she was taller than him in her true form, taking in any sign to give away his intentions. Since his freedom was granted, he had begun to look a bit healthier. His hair, which she had cut to its previous style, was once again neat and orderly while he was starting to look less gaunt. Just to be safe, she had checked his mind earlier for remnants of Tesseract energy. As it turned out, Bruce had taken care of that with cognitive recalibration.

"Do remind me why you're wearing the Tesseract around your neck, once more," he said suddenly.

She picked up the shrunken Tesseract, which she had replaced in its original necklace, "_It is much safer this way_."

"Is that not how Thanos tracked you?"

"_It is, but Thanos is dead_."

"I know you believe his methods are not," he replied. "You always had the tendency to mutter in your sleep, albeit in the language of your people."

"_And what, pray tell, did I say?_"

"You kept repeating Freyr's name, and my own. You also said something about a secret Thanos was keeping, but there was one word I could not make sense of."

"_What was that?_"

"You said something about death and 'Renascentia'," he answered, causing her to stiffen slightly. "Is there something you have not told me?"

"_Do not worry yourself,_" she answered quickly. "_As for my beliefs, Thanos said something on Earth that leads me to believe that I am missing something important. As if there is a larger picture that I am only seeing fragments of._"

"What do you mean?"

"_That is the problem. I'm unsure of what I'm missing. The way he spoke of Freyr and Vanaheim, I feel as if there is something I should be aware of._"

As she thought over the conversation she had with Thanos, she realized they had almost reached the edge of the Bifrost.

"_Just what are you going to say to Heimdall_," she asked.

"I have no idea," he answered before approaching the Gatekeeper. "Good Heimdall."

"Loki," the Gatekeeper said coldly.

"I have come to formally apologize for the rather unfortunate event I caused and-"

"Which unfortunate event do you refer to? You have caused a great deal."

Loki gave a false chuckle before continuing, "I have wronged you, Gatekeeper. I simply wished to convey my condolences toward…ah, freezing you with the Casket."

The Gatekeeper looked from Loki to Freyja and back, "I cannot accept your apology immediately."

"But, I-"

"Give me time to see if this is not another one of your lies," Heimdall said, cutting him off. "If I see you truly regret your actions, I will take your words into consideration. The road to redemption is no easy road to walk."

"_Heimdall,_" Freyja started, cutting off Loki before he could express his anger. "_I ask that you watch our transactions in Jotunheim. We may go to the Jotuns in hopes for peace, but they may not welcome it. If something should go wrong, I request that you put aside your grudge against Loki and alert Thor._"

He studied her carefully before replying, "Though he may deserve the Jotuns' wrath, you do not. I will alert Prince Thor if anything is amiss."

"_Thank you_."

"A word of warning, Princess," he said suddenly. "Take care who you keep in your company, lest someone make the assumption that your affections also lie there."

She gave Heimdall a level gaze, face impassive, "_Perhaps their assumptions would be correct_."

"If that were true, you would have used a powerful incantation to shield yourselves from me."

"_Hypothetically speaking, have you never wondered how Loki managed to hide so much from your sight?_" she asked.

"I suppose I would not be surprised," he sighed. "I wish you luck in your endeavor."

She nodded, taking Loki's arm as she grasped the Tesseract and focused the energy. The tug she felt was different from the Bifrost, as it was ingrained into her own genetic makeup. When she opened her eyes, they were surrounded by the snowy wastelands of Jotunheim.

"There," Loki said, pointing towards a towering structure not too far away. "It looks a bit worse for the wear, does it not?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, not bothering with answering as he already knew how she would respond.

"Yes, that would be my doing," he agreed. "Let us hope that the new Jotun king does not kill us immediately."

As they walked closer to the crumbling castle of towers and ramparts, Freyja suddenly began to wonder about the state Jotunheim was in.

"_Do you know which son became king?_" she asked.

He frowned, "I'm unfamiliar with Laufey's family."

"_Last time I was in Jotunheim, Laufey had two sons: Helblindi and Byleist. If Helblindi is on the throne, you can be assured that nothing will go well. If Byleist has the throne…_"

She broke off as she realized she had no clue how the Frost Giant would react to his father's murderer. True, Byleist had not seemed to share Laufey's beliefs but Freyja wasn't sure that was enough to save them.

"Well?" Loki asked. "If Byleist has the throne, what can we expect?"

"_I do not know_," she admitted. "_Pray to whatever gods you choose that all goes well._"

"How comforting," he muttered, though she could tell his exasperation was not directed at her.

As they reached the large obsidian doors, three sentries emerged from the shadows, towering over both Freyja and Loki.

"What do we have here, boys?" the tallest said in the guttural language of Jotunheim. "The dwarfed bastard prince, but what is this that he brings with him?"

Loki's jaw tightened but his tone remained cool, "This is Princess Freyja of Vanaheim, you seem to already know of me. We humbly request an audience with your king."

"On what reason?" he demanded, reverting to the Asgardian tongue.

"We wish to negotiate a treaty with your king," Loki explained.

"We do not make treaties with treacherous snakes such as you. Leave while we still allow it."

"We cannot leave without first speaking with your king," Loki said firmly.

"Then die."

Just before the blade of ice could reach Loki's face, a hand wrapped around the sentry's wrist, effectively stopping the blow. Freyja looked up at the Jotun who had stopped the sentry, recognizing Byleist. He wore a golden headpiece similar to the one Laufey had worn, his dark hair pulled back and threaded with gems and stones.

"Halsten," he said, addressing the sentry. "What have I said about attacking guests unprovoked?"

The sentry grimaced, "If we are to prove we are not what the rumors say, we must not act as expected of savages."

Byleist smiled, "I trust this was slipped your mind in your fervor to protect your king and you will remember it from here on."

"Yes, my king."

Byleist let go of the sentry's wrist and the guards shuffled back into the shadows. He turned his attention to Freyja and Loki as soon as he was certain the Jotuns were gone.

"Welcome to Jotunheim," he said softly. "I could not help but overhear your intentions here. Follow me."

He turned around without a second's pause, leaving Loki to glance at Freyja warily. She nodded her approval and followed after the Giant.

"It has been a long time since you were last here, Freyja," Byleist noted without glancing back. "Rumors spread throughout the Realms that Vanaheim was felled by a mighty foe. Is this true?"

"_It is_," she answered, sending the thought to his mind. "_Although it has only been a few centuries since I last came to Jotunheim._"

"You came here and yet you did not think to visit?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, but she ignored his silent question.

"_I was unable to. Forgive me._"

"There is nothing to forgive. Do tell me where you had your lips sewn shut, though. It seems a strange and cruel punishment."

"_It was a small price to pay for something that meant a great deal to me._ _It is good to see you well and on the throne, but was it not your brother who was crown prince?_"

"Helblindi was crown prince," Byleist admitted. "But he accompanied Father to Asgard to slay Odin. I warned them not to go, to stop and think of the consequences, but they would not listen. I am the last of my family."

"I am sorry," Loki said softly, causing Byleist to stop.

He turned around and scrutinized Loki for a minute, "I should have known…"

Loki tensed, preparing for the worst, when Byleist gave a bittersweet smile, "I almost did not recognize you, Kiernan."

Freyja and Loki shared a confused glance before returning their attention to Byleist, who was walking up to take a seat on the throne before them.

"Kiernan?" Loki asked, face twisted in surprise.

"Your name before Odin stole you from us," he clarified.

Freyja watched in silence as he took the same look she had seen on him when Odin had explained his heritage. It was a look of someone losing grip on what they believed to be reality.

"What? No, Laufey abandoned me. You cannot steal what has been left for dead."

"It is true that Father abandoned you. He would have left you to die earlier had it not been for Mother."

"Mother?"

Byleist's expression turned wistful, "She adored you, despite the fact that you were smaller. When Father wanted to abandon you, she refused. She said she would not abandon her son."

"What happened to her?" Loki asked, tone slightly urgent.

"When Father attempted to take over Midgard, Odin and the Einherjar fought their way through our borders. Mother was killed during the battles. We were in one of the temples for her burial when another attack was launched.

"Father told Helblindi and I to leave, and we did so. But when we reconvened in the palace, he did not have you with him. I returned to the temple in hopes to find you, but Odin had reached it first."

Byleist sighed, closing his eyes, "I am ashamed to say I was too cowardly to confront Odin. I was young, but it was no excuse to simply allow him to take you. I watched from the shadows as he transformed you into an Asgardian and took you away. I am sorry for that."

Loki looked slightly lost with this new information, lips just barely parted in surprise.

"Will you forgive me, Kiernan?"

"Loki," he corrected, voice empty of all emotion.

Byleist's ruby eyes snapped open, "Loki? The same Loki who offered Father a chance to kill Odin but turned on him and nearly destroyed Jotunheim?"

Loki grimaced, "Yes. Part of the reason I came here was to ask you for forgiveness and attempt to create peace between our Realms."

"This changes things," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Father was a tyrant in some ways. A good king in certain circumstances, but a terrible diplomat. Had Helblindi inherited the throne, Jotunheim would have fallen to ruin as he was much the same. However, it was nearly destroyed by your actions. Many innocents died at your hands, yet you have also given us an opportunity to better ourselves as well."

He opened his eyes once more to examine Loki, "You once said that you were in my debt for safely returning Freyja to Asgard."

"Indeed I did," Loki answered numbly.

"There is one thing that could put all of your actions behind you."

"_Name it_." Freyja said, speaking at last.

"Jotunheim is on the brink of collapse. Our defenses are at their lowest, our Realm crumbles to ruin around us. If we could retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters, we could return Jotunheim to its golden age."

Loki looked stunned, "I'm unsure if that is possible. The Casket was taken to prevent future wars over territory. To return it would-"

"Kier- Loki, I have neither need for Midgard nor any other Realm. I do not crave battle as my brother did, simply the betterment of my kingdom. To return the Casket would be an act of faith on Asgard's behalf. It would show the Realms that Asgard can forgive."

Loki considered Byleist carefully, "I will discuss this with my king and see if we can work something out."

"I have come to terms with the death of my father and brother. Though I still grieve the loss, I wish to put it behind me. Despite the differences, we are brothers and I would not want to push away the remains of my family. I hope, in the future, we can put this behind us, brother."

Freyja could see Loki grit his teeth and prayed to the Wise One that he wouldn't, as he would with Thor, snap out his usual 'I'm not your brother'. The last thing she wanted to see was Byleist's response to the venomous phrase. However, he surprised her with his next words.

"Would pardoning me not seem to be an act of weakness in the eyes of your people?"

"On the contrary," Byleist answered. "To continue a grudge would eventually lead our peoples to war, one that we cannot afford to start. By putting the needs of my people above my own wants, they would see an act of strength."

Loki nodded, "I shall deliver your terms to the king."

"Send my regards to King Odin, as well," he said as they turned to leave.

"_Of course_," Freyja replied, looking over her shoulder at him. "_It was a pleasure to see you again, Byleist._"

"Likewise," he replied, just as they reached the door.

As the door shut behind them, Loki glanced at Freyja with a skeptical look in his eyes, "There is no possible way in the Nine that Odin would return the Casket to Jotunheim."

Freyja noticed how he had reverted to the language of Vanaheim to keep the others from eavesdropping. She supposed it was a good idea, as he had a point they would not enjoy.

"_I suggest we not speak of this to Odin_," she replied.

"And how do you propose we avoid him?"

She glanced out the window at the pale Jotunheim sun, mentally calculating the time difference, "_It should be only a few hours until Thor's coronation. Once Thor is king, Odin will have little power in the matter. It is better to speak with Thor on this than with Odin._"

He nodded, "You are right."

She watched him carefully as they walked out of the palace, "_Are you alright?_"

"Why would I not be?" he asked a little too quickly.

"_I am sure what Byleist said has troubled you. Do not deny it,_" she added as he opened his mouth to protest.

He sighed, taking her hand, "I'm honestly not sure what to make of it."

"_It cannot be terrible to have two older brothers who would look after you_."

"They are not my brothers," he snapped.

"_Whether you believe them to be or not, you have two brothers. Take what little family you can, Loki, for some of us do not have that option._"

"You're right, I'm sorry," he whispered. "The Einherjar in Niflheim have alerted us of a lead to Freyr."

She nodded, "_I have heard. I simply hope that they find him alive…_"

He suddenly took her by the shoulder, looking carefully into her eyes, "Stop that. I am the pessimistic one. You are the one always hoping for better, even making it possible when you can. We will find him, Freyja. Do not give up now."

He embraced her tightly, completely invisible in the snow flurries. She leaned into his touch, fervently hoping that he was right.

* * *

The knock on her door startled Freyja slightly, but she regained her composure as she realized it was Loki. So far, Odin had been unable to reach either of them as they had been preparing for Thor's coronation, but she was unsure if he may have been able to corner Loki while he was walking to her chambers.

"_Come in_," she answered.

She could see Loki, who was dressed in full ceremonial armor, in the mirror of her vanity table, a grin playing across his lips as his green eyes sparkled happily.

"_Well, someone is in a good mood_," she noted, straightening Brisingamen around her neck.

"With good reason," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I told Mother."

"_You told your mother what?_" she asked, not wanting to ruin the novelty of the moment.

"I told her about us. I would have told her with you, but I wanted to see her reaction without the weight of upsetting you."

"_How did she respond?_"

"She asked when the wedding would take place."

Freyja dropped the pin she had been holding, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"_How did you reply?_"

"I told her that though there is no wedding yet, that decision would be entirely up to you."

She stayed silent, not voicing her question of whether he was going to propose or not. However, he continued without prompting.

"If I was to ask for your hand, I would wait until we found Freyr first. I know that would be what you wanted."

She smiled, despite her slight disappointment at 'if'. She had rather hoped it would be a 'when' rather than an 'if', but did not state it. He allowed his hands to fall to his sides, backing away to examine the dress she wore. It was a simple cobalt gown with a portrait neckline and thin layers of silk that overlapped at different angles, one of her favorites.

"I feel as if I tell you far too much just how beautiful you look," he said with a smile. "But I cannot help it when I see you dressed as this, prepared for a royal ceremony of some form."

She rolled her eyes at his antics, "_What is it that you want, Loki?_"

"Want? There is nothing that I want? I-" he stopped as she gave him a look of disbelief. "I only want you to answer a question honestly."

"_I cannot lie, you know that_."

"I meant that I want you to answer with the full truth, without omitting or twisting anything."

"_What is wrong?_" she asked, worried at his sudden change of mood.

He took her hand from his face, holding it between his own, "This is what's wrong."

She saw an image of New York City in chaos, buildings collapsing and fires raging throughout the streets. Then it changed to the Bifrost, pieces flying through the air as the unstable energy exploded. The visions changed until it was an unfamiliar human city, people running in panic. When the memories, as she recognized them to be, dispersed, she saw that Loki had removed the enchantments that caused his appearance. His red eyes shone sadly against the deep blue of his skin.

"If you agree to make our courtship public, you agree to chain yourself to an outcast Jotun. You owe me nothing, Freyja, and I would not blame you if you choose someone better."

She took her hand from his, wrapping her arms around him to pull him close. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she dropped her mental barriers completely to allow him complete access to her thoughts and emotions.

"_You may be Jotun by blood, but you are also Asgardian by heart and Vanir by mind. For so long, you have felt that you do not belong, but have you not noticed how comfortable you are around my people? Perhaps your place in the world is with us._"

"A comforting thought, but you have not answered my query."

"_I have, actually. You are a man of many worlds, Loki. I would have you any way possible. Jotun birth, Æsir ideals and Vanir knowledge, I accept them all. But can you accept that?_"

He pushed her away gently, façade falling back into place as he watched her, "I think I may be starting to believe in you Wise One, as He is the only being I can think of who would see fit to send you to me."

"_We should probably leave,_" she said, changing the subject. "_We would not want to be late to your brother's coronation._"

"He is not my brother," he said, but his tone was light.

The two walked out of her chambers, smiling to themselves as they mentally exchanged memories. He took her arm just before they walked into the throne room, keeping a small grin on his face as the crowds recognized their stance. They walked up the aisle towards the steps before separating to either side. Odin's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly on Loki, but both ignored the king's gaze.

As Thor walked in, there was an uproar from the crowd. The blonde prince smiled at the crowds, hammer hanging from his belt as he walked forward. When he reached the steps, he knelt before his father and placed his helmet beside him. Odin stood, the sound of Gungnir's base hitting the floor echoed across the room and all went silent.

"Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon - that duty remains the same.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal - as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build.

"Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King.

"Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

Thor nodded, "I swear."

Freyja shook away the memory of her own vows, the Tesseract somehow feeling heavier as it hung around her throat.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

She felt her airway tighten, a strange sense of fear rushing through her. With a silent sigh, she attempted to shake off the feeling.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear."

A sharp sting lanced up her right arm and as she looked down inconspicuously, silver glyphs appeared across the inside of her arms. They faded away a second later, but she had read the words clearly. _I swear on my life and soul to protect my charge with every fiber of my body and mind, I swear to uphold these expectations, no matter the consequence or situation, I swear to sacrifice everything, no matter what the cost. I swear, on my life, my soul, my mind, and my world._

She stared at her arm in surprise, recognizing the words of her own vows. Thoughts spiraled around her mind as she wondered just what it meant. She barely heard the words of the All-Father over her worry.

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you king of Asgard."

Thor stood and walked towards the throne as Odin began to descend. Odin stopped by Frigga's side, watching while Thor took his seat on the throne.

"Long live King Thor," Loki announced, shocking the entirety of the hall.

"_Long live King Thor_," Freyja echoed, projecting the thought so all could hear it. "_Let it be known that so long as the Vanir still remain, Asgard will have our aid._"

She crossed her arm over her chest in the usual Asgardian form, inclining ever so slightly to show her respect, "_And support_."

She could feel the surprise echoing through the hall at her actions. Vanir were not known to incline their heads in respect, let alone bow. All throughout the hall, the few Vanir attending mirrored the action. As she rose, so did they.

"Your pledge means much, Princess Freyja," Thor replied, keeping the conversation formal. "I will not forget this."

She smiled, but it was not completely genuine. She had not yet forgotten the glyphs that had appeared across her skin. And once again, she felt anxiety at what they meant for the future. At what they meant for the words she had spoken to Loki just twenty minutes before.


	5. Chapter 4: Open Secrets

_Something did happen to me somewhere that robbed me of confidence and courage and left me with a fear of discovery and change and a positive dread of everything unknown that may occur."_

_ -Joseph Heller_

It surprised Freyja to no end just how much could change in a week's time. She and Loki had announced, in their own way, their courtship. Although no Asgardian, besides Loki, was fully knowledgeable on Vanaheim customs, they certainly knew a kiss was not a common occurrence between friends. As a result, Asgard was once more thrown into a frenzy of rumors at the revelation that the goddess of beauty was in love with the god of mischief.

Many said that Loki had managed to cast a spell over her to force her into loving him. These made the two laugh at the very thought, causing a long conversation over whether such an incantation was possible or not. Others said that the relationship was a ruse to help Loki gain the approval of the people once more. Then there were the few that believed the truth, that the two had grown to become more than friends with time.

Rumors and stories aside, it had turned out that the possibility of Freyr being in Niflheim must have been false as it led the Einherjar trekking through the rocky highlands in a ridiculous pattern. Alongside Thor, Freyja had realized they had searched every corner of the Nine Realms, with the exception of Muspelheim and Svartalfheim. As the warriors had truly not wanted to go to either, Thor suggested a brief check through Svartalfheim before ending the search. Freyja was certain that if her brother had been taken to Muspelheim, there was no hope of finding him alive.

She had a candle created in the color of his aura, as was tradition, but did not light it out of hope that he was still alive. That left her with five candles, four of them lit. It was a rather bleak knowledge and she hoped she would not have need of the fifth.

At the end of the week, the threads tying her lips shut were removed and Freyja was allowed to revert back to her Asgardian form. During this time, Loki had disappeared into several forges for hours on end, telling her not to follow. When she asked him why he was making such visits, he had answered that he wanted to forge his own weapon. He was lying, she knew, but she did not pressure him for the truth. She knew that if he wanted to tell her, he would. No doubt, he would tell her in time.

As she walked through the city streets, looking to waste time while Loki was away once more, Freyja stopped to examine a few Vanaheim trinkets a vendor was selling. They were rather mundane objects, little household items that were not often used, but she found comfort in them and bought the _euros-saltator_, a rounded platinum wind instrument, and small children's toy made of clockwork and metal.

Sitting down on a barrel beside a spice merchant, she remembered how she had given a human one during her travels on Midgard. He had immediately decided to replicate it and, though it turned out different, it had become a common instrument among the people of the region. She believed they called it the ocarina, though she couldn't be certain. Bringing it to her lips, she tested how well it was tuned.

The high shriek that left it caused many to turn and watch. Wincing, Freyja muttered a small enchantment and watched the dents unfold. The next tune came out perfectly, causing her to smile. Lifting it to her lips once more, she began a quick-paced melody that her nursemaid had played when she was young. A few stopped to listen, but few stayed to hear the end.

A young boy with Vanaheim eyes and the soft features of Asgard approached, eyes wide with curiosity. She played another tune, this one as flighty and quick as a hummingbird's. He smiled broadly as she continued to play song after song. She finally finished on a slightly haunting melody that lingered in the air.

"And who might you be," she asked after she ended the song.

"Ulfr, Lady Princess," he answered softly. "You play the same songs as Grandmamma."

She smiled, "That is because they come from the same origin."

"They are not from Asgard?"

"They are from Vanaheim," a familiar voice corrected.

Freyja looked up in surprise, meeting the strange white-gray eyes of Erland. He was dressed in his usual dragon scale armor and dark leather. He smiled at the young boy, who immediately paled and ran off.

"Was it something I said?" he asked with a frown.

"Not at all," she said, stifling a laugh. "Not that this isn't a pleasant surprise, but what brings you here? I thought you never journeyed near Asgard for fear of…Mountain Trills, was it not?"

"Caution, not fear," he corrected. "There is a difference. However, a little bird flew by to tell me that the Mountain Trills have since migrated to Niflheim. Besides, I always arrive when something important happens."

Ignoring the information on the still unknown species of Mountain Trills, she raised an eyebrow, "Nothing of great import has occurred."

"Then it is late. What terrible manners fate possesses," he huffed.

"Are you certain that it is not that you are early?" she asked, standing up.

He gave her a worried gaze, "What utter nonsense. I am always on time. Are you feeling unwell, Freyja?"

"No, simply curious."

He nodded, glancing around at the silver and gold structures that made up the city, "So this is the famed Asgard? It is a bit much…Did the King design it?"

"Odin Borson, the previous king, designed it," she answered as they walked down the street.

"Do you believe he might have been compensating for something?"

Freyja burst out into laughter, amused by such a strange question. He watched her in mild interest, completely oblivious to why she was laughing.

"I'm afraid I don't know," she laughed. "I've honestly never thought of it."

"If Odin was the previous king, would that make your hammer-wielding blonde friend the new king? I believe he was crown prince."

"Yes, Thor is now King of Asgard."

He gazed up at the palace, "Would that be the castle, then? It looks rather like a large set of panpipes."

"Indeed it does," she admitted.

The guards opened the doors for them, gazing warily at Erland as they did so. He nodded his thanks to them, either completely oblivious to their stares or ignoring them.

"I have also heard that you've taken a liking to Thor's younger brother," he noted nonchalantly. "Is this true?"

"I've courted Loki since before I met you," she answered. "It is only recently that the whole of Asgard has become aware of it."

"Where is this prince?" Erland asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "He has been disappearing recently and I can't be sure where he is."

"My wager is that he's attempting to put as much distance between himself and you," a voice interrupted.

Both Freyja and Erland turned to see Sigyn leaning against the wall, blonde hair falling down her back in a casual manner.

"Your opinion was neither necessary nor wanted, Sigyn," Freyja said curtly. "Furthermore, I don't believe you were included in this conversation, now were you?"

"If you wish to act in such a way, I'll simply cut to the point," she said, walking towards them. "Despite what you believe in that pretty little head of yours, Loki is mine. I was his lover before you, he is therefore mine to claim."

"Forgive me if I believe Loki is his own person and cannot be claimed," she said, using amusement to hide her irritation. "And, as I recall, you two have not been lovers in over a millennium."

"Irrelevant," Sigyn said shortly, causing Erland to laugh.

"No, no, don't mind me," he said quickly as Sigyn gazed at him in surprise. "Do carry on. This is highly interesting."

"How so?" Freyja asked. "What could possibly void the fact that your relationship with Loki ended long ago?"

"Support."

"Enlighten me."

Sigyn smiled, though it seemed to carry more venom than general happiness, "Where were you when Loki needed you most? When his wife died during his daughter's birth, you were off traveling through the Realms."

Sigyn stepped closer, coming far too close for Freyja's comfort.

"I suggest you back away from me."

"When he found out his true heritage, you were running away. Cowardly, as all of your people were."

"Stand down," she demanded through grit teeth.

"Perhaps that is why they are now dead, for they were too cowardly to fight back. While you hid from your life, Loki fell from grace. What excuse do you have? You don't deserve him. You are nothing more than a conniving, sickly, half-blooded bitch."

Sigyn let out a gasp as Freyja's fist connected with her jaw, sending her reeling backwards. Erland watched with raised eyebrows, unsure whether to intervene or not. Freyja, however, took hold of Sigyn's arm and pulled her close.

"Now listen to me and heed my words for I will not repeat them," she snarled. "I am not the same as I once was and have no patience to deal with overreaching snake-oil merchants such as yourself. However, I will warn you just once. If you approach Loki, if you so much as attempt something so foolish, I will turn you into a snuffbox and toss you into the sea. Is that understood?"

Sigyn looked up at Freyja with wide eyes, a spark of fear playing across her face. Satisfied that the Asgardian had understood the point, Freyja let go and began to walk off. She could hear Erland long strides as he caught up with her.

"Forgive me," she said quickly. "My temperament has not been the best as of late."

He simply grinned, "I found it rather exciting. But do tell me just what is occurring between you and her."

"Sigyn was Loki's lover at one time, but he quickly ended their relationship. When he and I began to court, she took it upon herself to tear us apart but she has yet to succeed. There has never been a greater nuisance than she."

"Just out of curiosity, why a snuffbox?"

She shrugged, "It was the first thing that came to mind. Would you like to meet someone?"

"I would not mind," he replied. "Who is it you wish to introduce me to?"

"Loki's children," she answered.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yours, as well?"

"Loki and I have never had children, they from his first marriage. However, I consider them to be my own."

A few corridors and many staircases later, Freyja and Erland found themselves at the doors to the garden Loki had given her so long ago. Since her arrival in Asgard, Jormungand had gone to both Helheim and Varinheim to find his siblings. He had returned with both Hel and Fenrir, but Freyja had been unable to see them due to the pending negotiations between Asgard and Jotunheim. However, Loki had informed her that they spent much of their time in the garden.

Opening the doors, she was surprised to see that the plants were still alive and well within the room. She had almost been worried that the garden would have died without someone to tend to it. She wondered if there were any plants left on the ruins of Vanaheim.

"Freyja?"

She turned her head to look at the source of the voice. A tall, willowy young woman with black hair and green eyes stood between the trees, staring in disbelief. Half of her face was a pale gray, stretching taut against her skull.

"Hel."

"I almost didn't believe it when Jormungand told me you were alive," she said, stepping over clumps of flowers and bushes.

"Look at you," Freyja exclaimed, pushing a lock of hair out of Hel's face. "All grown up and I missed everything."

"It's alright. You're back now," Hel replied, embracing her.

"Hel? Who are you speaking with?" a man just barely older than Hel walked into view, running a hand through his dark curls.

He stopped when he saw Freyja, a look of shock on his face. Jormungand walked into view a second later, grinning as he saw the source of his brother's surprise.

"Well, I'll be damned and bound by Gleipnir," he muttered, turning to his brother. "And here I thought you were always full of hot air."

"Father always told you to have a bit more faith," Jormungand laughed. "And have you truly not forgiven Tyr for that?"

"Tyr?"

"Freyja, who is that?"

All four turned their attention to Erland who was leaning against a tree, peeling an apple with a knife while singing in a strange, chattering language. He seemed to be complete oblivious to them as he sliced through the fruit. Freyja wondered idly just how long he had been at the tree.

"That would be Erland," she answered. "He was the one who took me brought me back to the Realms after Thanos abducted me and who helped me fight against the Titan and his army not long ago. Erland?"

He looked up, stopping abruptly in his song. Looking at the three kids, he slipped the knife into his belt and tossed the skinned apple over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that. Where were we?"

"Erland, this is Hel, Fenrir and Jormungand," she said, gesturing to each in turn. "They're Loki's children."

He nodded, taking Hel's hand and kissing it, "It is quite the privilege to meet you."

"You're too kind," Hel laughed, eyebrows raised.

He allowed her hand to fall to her side before turning to the boys, "Would it be wrong to assume Loki has the same black hair and green eyes?"

"It would not," Freyja replied.

"How did you guess? What gave it away?" Jormungand asked, sounding truly sincere.

Fenrir glanced down to hide his smirk as Erland grinned broadly, "What do you know? An immortal with a sense of humor. Not common, that."

"Oh?" she asked. "And you've met many immortals?"

"Too many to count," he replied. "So, when is the wedding?"

"Wedding?" she demanded. "Why in the name of the Yggdrasil does everyone expect a wedding?"

"Well," Hel started, "You are the first woman Father has truly loved since Mother. He spurned every other woman after we thought you died."

"He needs to gather his courage and simply ask for your hand already," Jormungand snapped. "By Odin's eye, you two were apart for over a millennium and yet you act as if no time has passed at all."

"If you ignore Father's loss of identity, Midgard-domination spell, and Freyja's preoccupation with Thanos," Fenrir pointed out.

"Fenrir!" Freyja laughed, amused at his matter-of-fact tone.

"It is the truth," he said with a shrug.

"Father was not in his right mind when he attempted to destroy Jotunheim," Hel snapped. "And Thanos held power over him when he wanted to subjugate Midgard. You know that as well as I."

"I'm surprised Asgard hasn't cast both of you out of its borders," Jormungand snorted.

"Asgard would cast out its own Prince and Freyja simply because she loves him?" Erland asked in confusion.

"Father isn't exactly in Asgard's sympathies at the moment," Hel explained.

"Now hold on!" Freyja snapped. "Thor would never allow-"

"Freyja!"

She looked up to see Thor running through the door, a wild look in his eyes. She turned completely to face him, wondering what had caused such a reaction in him. They stared at each other for a second, waiting for him to find the words.

"They've found him."

For the first instant after those words left his lips, she didn't understand what he was saying. She had heard every word, yet they were incomprehensible. Suddenly it fell upon her as if she had been dragged to the depths of the ocean. Eyes widening, she ran past Thor and began to run to where she knew they would have _him_.

Not quite hearing the voices of Thor, Erland, Hel, and Jormungand calling out to her, she raced through the corridors. Reality seemed to fall away as she passed over the smooth metal floors. Servants and guards alike leapt out of the way as she ran to the Infirmary, staring as five others chased after her.

Bursting through the doors, she saw several healers cluttered around a single beds. Pushing through the Vanir and Asgardians out of desperation, she let out a choked sob as she saw Freyr lying pale and unconscious on the bed.

He was in his true form, black hair plastered to his head with dried blood and dirt. He was far too thin, even for a Vanir, and there were many open wounds across his dark skin. His left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle and, every so often, he would twitch as if haunted by memories he couldn't escape.

Falling to her knees beside his bed, she took his hand. She poured much of her energy into him, whispering prayers, promises, and apologies in her own language as she did so. Muttering that it was her fault, she rested her head on his shoulder. The tension and fear she had hidden now made itself known as she cried out her happiness of his survival and guilt at his fate.

A hand fell on her shoulder, pulling her from her reverie. She looked up at the Vanir, wishing she knew his name.

"Lady Princess, there is something you should know," he began. "When the Einherjar located Freyr, they found another with him, as woman."

"A woman?"

"Allow me to show you," he said softly, pulling her up.

He led her to the bed surrounded by thick curtains, "We are unsure of why she was with him, but we could not allow her to die."

He drew back the curtain, revealing the unmistakable figure of a female Frost Giant. She, too, was emaciated and bloodied. The more she looked at the woman, the more Freyja thought her skin was too dark, her features too angular, for a Jotun. Out of curiosity, she traced her fingers over the woman's Jotun markings as if they would tell her the answers she sought.

Freyja inhaled sharply as the woman's hand clamped around her wrist, her eyes flashing open. She wanted to recoil away from the cool touch, but felt frozen to her spot when she met the Jotun's gaze.

"By the Wise One," the healer breathed.

The woman's eyes were ruby red, as all Frost Giants' eyes were, but their pupils were surrounded with the too familiar golden ring.

"Who are you, Jotun?" Freyja breathed, unable to look away.

With a voice as cold and sharp as ice, she replied, "I am Kenna of Jotunheim, daughter of Njord and Skadi."


	6. Chapter 5: Foretold Replacement

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for leaving you hanging last chapter. As much as I hate reading cliffhangers, I love writing them. Irony abounds, I suppose. XD Looking back on these stories, I've realized I've left a few gaping plot holes that I hope you'll forgive me for. I can't always explain how everything works in my head. Anyway, I'd like to thank Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl beforehand for suggesting remedies for several problems I've run into while planning this story. I'm not sure if I've used any yet but I will in future chapters and would hate to forgot to thank her. Also, thanks to VengefulRaptor for taking the time to add this to your favorites. I'll just stop now before I lose your interest. Enjoy!_**

**_Song of the Chapter: Where is the Edge ~ Within Temptation_**

* * *

_"In time we hate that which we often fear."_

_ -William Shakespeare_

Freyja stood petrified to her spot as the woman, Kenna, sat up in her bed. The healer put his hands out, unwilling to touch her, as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"You should lie down," he said quickly. "We do not know the full extent of the damages yet."

"I am perfectly capable of deciding whether I can stand or not," she snapped. "I do not require any aid."

Freyja, acting on an impulse, took hold of the Jotun's arm. Kenna jerked out of her grasp, snarling in protest.

"Do not dare to touch me, Asgardian."

"How much do you know of us?" she demanded. "What has Thanos told you?"

"What right have you to question me?"

"I have every right," she replied just as sharply, bristling at Kenna's tone. "My brother lies ill, possibly dying. My world and race was almost completely destroyed by Thanos. I have spent the last millennium in a self-inflicted Hel to keep anyone else from getting hurt. Do not dare presume that I cannot question you on what has occurred."

"Just who do you believe yourself to be to speak to me in such a way?"

"I am Freyja, Princess of Vanaheim, daughter of Njord and Astrid. Now answer me, what do you know of us?"

"Do you think me a fool? You bear no Royal's Mark. Why should I believe your lies when your words go against you?"

The air began to crackle with the energy of restrained magic, sparks occasionally leaping from Freyja's fingertips. Mixed in with the anger she felt at the Jotun's blunt insubordination, fear of what Kenna meant and anxiety at what the other halfling could take away simmered away under her skin. Ice formed around the woman's hand, sharpening to a wicked curve.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"Let us test out your words, shall we? A Vanir would know magic."

Kenna suddenly charged Freyja, causing the few healers who had come to see the source of the disturbance to leap back. A blade of silver energy formed in Freyja's hand, her arm going up in an arc to block the blow. Kenna's eyes widened slightly in surprise but she immediately regained her composure and sliced downward towards her stomach.

"A Vanir would never fight back," Kenna snarled.

"As opposed to allowing you to kill me?" Freyja demanded, parrying the Jotun's blows. "Not likely."

Freyja backed away as Kenna advanced, both keeping up with the other. Healers moved out of the way as the two slashed and lunged at the other. Jumping backwards onto one of the cots, Freyja used the height to her advantage. Kenna ducked, lunging towards Freyja's legs. She flipped over the Jotun woman's head, taking both of her hands before pushing her against the mattress. Kenna struggled as Freyja melted the ice dagger, screaming out in rage.

"Kenna!"

All eyes turned to the bed across from the two women where Freyr was struggling to sit up, eyes wide in horror.

"Freyja, stop!"

She stared at her brother for a second, not understanding. Kenna had attacked her, and yet Freyr was telling her to stop?

"Freyja," he said slowly, voice hoarse. "Stop, please."

Freyja let go of Kenna's wrists and backed up, never once looking away from her brother. Before she could ask him if he was alright, Kenna leapt onto her. Her head hit the floor painfully, a fist connecting with her cheekbone.

"Kenna, no!"

Freyja struggled underneath the weight of the giant, unable to get away.

"Kenna! She is our sister!"

Kenna paused to look up at Freyr, fist raised.

"Please stop. For me."

Kenna grit her teeth but stood up. Freyja, surprised at the Jotun's compliance, stood up carefully. Wiping the blood of her lip, she walked towards her brother's cot. He leaned back against the pillow as she took his hand in hers.

"Do not touch him," Kenna snapped, pulling Freyja away.

"Kenna, it is alright," Freyr said before Freyja could reply. "Freyja, this is Kenna. She was with me after the destruction of Vanaheim."

"So I've determined," she replied, glancing at the woman out of the corner of her eye.

Freyr gave a weak smile, "She was quite helpful."

She raised her eyebrows but didn't contradict him.

"Alright!" one of the healers called. "Everyone who is not needed must leave."

"I'm his sister," Freyja and Kenna said at the same time, causing the two to glare at each other.

"Out."

Freyja spared Freyr a last glance while the healer and Kenna argued on the subject of staying. Freyr gave her a reassuring smile, but she couldn't help feel slightly betrayed. She knew what the appearance of Kenna meant. She was another halfling, a warrior due to her Jotun blood. She grit her teeth as she thought of what role Kenna would play. Was this the price Verdandi named or was it simply preordained fate?

Thor, Erland, Jormungand, Hel and Fenrir stood waiting for her outside the doors to the Infirmary.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked softly.

"No," she answered, not looking at him. "I'm not."

Kenna walked through the door before he could ask why, obviously told that she was fine. Hel's eyes widened, Jormungand cursed in Norse, Fenrir inhaled sharply, Thor jumped back with a hand on Mjolnir, and Erland simply looked faintly surprised.

"Ah, so that is what was to occur," he breathed

"Freyja, is she-" Thor began.

"I am standing here," Kenna snapped.

"But Thor was addressing me, was he not?" Freyja retorted venomously, causing the others to stare at her in shock. "Not my half-sister with Jotun blood."

"You act as if you are do not have mixed blood running through your own veins when you have Asgardian eyes."

"I do not have Asgardian eyes," she muttered. "Do not presume to know who or what I am. I can assure you that your assumptions will be wrong."

With that, she walked away from the group. Freyja needed some air. No, she thought to herself, she needed a way to turn back the clock. She had just received all that she could ask for. Her brother had returned, she was accepted by Thor and Loki's family, she had a makeshift home, Thanos was gone forever, but she would now lose it all. That much was promised with Kenna's appearance.

She could feel her own fear, like cold fingers trailing across her skin in search of a good hold with which to pull her under. She needed someone to talk to, but there was no one to voice her anxieties to. No one but herself knew the prophecy, the few Vanir who had known were dead. It was only told when necessary, so Freyja could not utter it aloud. She was alone.

Or rather, she mentally alone. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she ran straight into a familiar leather-cloaked chest. Loki caught her by the arms before she could fall backwards. A worried look crossed his face when he saw her expression.

"Is something wrong, love?" he asked. "I just heard they found Freyr. Is he alright?"

All Freyja could manage was a strangled sob, unable to form words through her terror and shock. She hadn't noticed she was shaking until he held her still.

"What happened?" he demanded, panic in his green eyes.

"They found her," she whispered.

"Her?"

"She meant me."

Both Freyja and Loki turned to see Kenna walking towards them, black hair swishing back and forth slightly as she walked. Freyja felt her anger rise, mixing dangerously with her fear.

"Did you follow me?" Freyja asked.

The Jotun shrugged, "You looked as if you might faint. Also, Freyr cares for you, and I loathe seeing him hurt."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Says the woman who is pale as a sheet," she retorted. "Besides, I came to ask you questions."

"You would not answer my own and yet you expect me to simply give you what you please?"

"Your questions were irrelevant-"

"In your eyes only."

"- Thanos spoke of a prophecy."

Freyja stiffened, wondering in the back of her head how Thanos knew, "What do you know of it?"

"Prophecy?" Loki asked in confusion, but both ignored him.

"He simply stated that he would not kill Freyr and I because we were key to some prophecy."

Searching Kenna's eyes for any sign of a lie, Freyja forced her apathetic mask back into place, "The prophecies of my people are none of your concern."

She turned to walk away, aware of Loki's shock at her cold answer, but Kenna grabbed her shoulder to pull her back.

"As we share the same father, we share the same people, which makes it my concern."

"It pertains to my family and you will stay out of it," she growled.

"Our father-"

"YOU ARE NOT OUR FAMILY!" she yelled. "Despite whatever Thanos forced you and Freyr through, you will never be our family. According to our laws, only legitimate or claimed children are considered family, and you are neither."

"Father did not know of me as my mother had divorced him and returned to Jotunheim before she knew of me. By _our_ laws, all children, illegitimate or otherwise, are considered family."

"Firstly those are your laws, which have no jurisdiction within the Realm Eternal nor anywhere else beyond Jotunheim's borders. Furthermore, Skadi's marriage to Njord was neither sanctioned nor wanted by either party. You are the product of the consummation, nothing more, nothing less, and as such you will stay out of family matters."

Freyja knew it was cruel, she knew it was offensive, as well, but it was the truth and she would not allow the Jotun to pry into things which were relatively unrelated to her. She could see the outrage in Kenna's red eyes but turned away and walked down the hall before she could retaliate.

"Freyja!" Loki called after her.

She widened her stride, knowing she would not be able to think clearly if she spoke to him now. He continued to follow her, exasperation clear in his aura. She could feel his mental presence attempting to look into her mind, but she had thrown up her mental barriers the second Kenna had interrupted them.

"Freyja, stop!"

She opened the door to her chambers, slamming it closed behind her. Ignoring her silent warning, he opened the door and locked it behind him. She turned to the window as he uttered a silence charm. Although she could not see him, she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her skull.

"Are you going to explain to me just what is going on?" he asked, continuing only when she remained silent. "First I hear that Freyr has been found yet you come to me, looking as if you've seen your father's ghost. Then I find out that a Jotun woman was found with Freyr, one with the Mark of the Vanaheim royal family, no less. And lastly, without any warning or reason, you begin to talk to her as if you've never met something so foul. You've never treated anyone in such a way, even when they deserved nothing better. Just what has gotten into you?"

She knew it was true and that he deserved to have an explanation, but the words died on her tongue.

"Why do I feel as if there's something you aren't telling me?"

She continued to gaze out the window, willing him to leave her be.

"What is this prophecy that she mentioned and why do you react in such a way to the mere mention of it?"

As his hand fell on her shoulder, she flinched away.

"Why are you not acknowledging me?" he asked, voice soft. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I can't," she breathed.

"So this is the boundary of your honesty? A meager prophecy told amongst your people?"

"It is neither meager nor told to anyone. The only people who know of it, excluding Thanos and the Norns, were four of my people. Three of those four are dead. And soon there will be none."

"Freyja, love, nothing is going to happen to you. I won't allow it."

She laughed coldly, "You won't have a choice in the matter."

"You cannot say that with full honesty."

"Even if it is to do with the prophecy itself?" when he didn't answer, she continued. "You asked me once what '_Renascentia_' means. It is the name of the prophecy, 'The Great Rebith'. It includes the royal children of both Asgard and Vanaheim, but revolves around me.

"'There will come a time when all seems lost. The Nine Realms will face threats that will change the very perception of reality. War will loom in the distance as the realms fade away one by one.

"The dawning of the end shall be marked by the evanescence of the Elder Race. The heavens will weep and blood will paint the once paradise. A green-eyed serpent shall escape the shadows and change the fate of the All-Father's pride.

"'When all seems lost, the daughter of the sea and Princess of peace shall fall for the sake of the Realms. A warrior with blood of fire and earth will rise in her stead, marking the rebirth of all. On an ivory throne, the halfling shall sit, ushering in an era of prosperity for every being in existence.

"'The serpent and phoenix shall share the crystal kingdom, allying the realms unlike ever before. No facet of existence will remain the same. All shall greet the change that comes with Renascentia'."

She turned to face him, "You are the green-eyed serpent. The Elder Race was my people. When you allowed Jotuns to enter Asgard, you changed Thor's fate. All that remains is an occurrence that causes all to seem lost, for it will mark my death. Now do you understand? Are you satisfied with this information?"

He stared at her blankly, "So you will die to prevent Ragnarok?"

"Yes. And you shall rule beside the phoenix, who is unknown. When I am gone, Kenna will take my place."

"When did you learn of this?"

"I was told when I was twelve, shortly after I was tasked with guarding the Tesseract and all of its secrets."

"So all these years, you knew you were destined to die?"

"Yes."

"What were – Why did you never tell anyone?"

She closed her eyes, "It was my burden to bear."

"You have simply resigned yourself to this…this torture? How – how have you been able to be content, knowing this looms over you at all times?"

"I've always lived in the present, Loki," she answered, looking at him with world-weary eyes. "I push away as many memories as I can and do not attempt to speculate the future unless I cannot help it."

"When did you plan to tell me this?"

She shook her head sadly, "I did not want to hurt you…"

He looked slightly betrayed at her words, green eyes gazing at her with a perplexing mixture of grief and anger. He looked out the window, unable to hold her gaze any longer. She watched as his eyes fluttered closed, dark lashes almost brushing against his cheekbones. His jaw clenched and when he turned to face her once more, there was fiery determination in his green eyes.

"No," he growled.

"No?" she repeated, confused.

"No," he echoed, stepping towards her. "As of late, I have been giving in far too much. I will not sit back and watch as fate steals you from me. If death craves you so desperately, it had better be prepared for a battle."

He took her by her shoulders, "You may have given up, but I will not relinquish you so easily. What has become of you that has stolen your fire?"

"I have roamed the Nine Realms out of fear of a man who murdered my people and destroyed my world, I have watched others die for the mistakes I made, I have had everything I believed to be true torn away, I allowed my father to isolate me so much that I fled to a new Realm, and even now, a millennium after his death, his actions continue to spurn me. His very legacy denies me what I want. He never wished to see me with you, and he has ensured that I never will be."

"Shh," he breathed, rubbing small circles into her back.

"And yet, no matter what he does that drives yet another blade through my heart, I cannot find it in me to loathe him. Heimdall knows I pitied him once! Pitied him for the joy he was deprived of, for the emotion he could not feel, for all the pain he had experienced for himself. But what does he do if not retaliate as a snake does its savior? I am a fool to welcome those into my heart when I know I will only cause myself pain."

"No, you are not," he whispered. "I envy you your trust in everyone. My faith in people is fickle, yet you can trust someone entirely without so much as a doubt. It is often your confidence in everyone that inspires them to do things they would not normally dream of."

"So I am to inspire dreams in others while I watch my own die?"

He sighed, "I do not know what to tell you."

"There is nothing to say. I am bound to my fate, as you are yours. It is inescapable."

He shivered at the memory her words had brought up, but she continued without his attention.

"It is the one thing I have lived with and I shall die for it, as well. I only wish I did not feel as if I am being buried alive. My regret is only that I must put my soul on the line for this."

He knew what she meant, the belief that taking one's own life cast one from the afterlife. She would see her sacrifice as taking her own life, as it would be her decision to do so. But, being who she was, he knew she would do so willingly if she thought it would save them. And so he held onto her, not knowing how long he would have the ability to do so. He held onto his greatest hope in his life, praying that it was not torn from him soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Consoling Offense

**_I tried to flesh this one out a little more. Honestly, I did, but it refused to comply. I suppose this could be classified as rated M *eyes T rating* but it honestly doesn't have anything explicit. Send me a PM or a review if you think I need to change the rating. I hope you enjoy this installment._**

* * *

_"The truth is that everyone's going to hurt you. You just have to find the ones worth suffering for."_

_ -Bob Marley_

* * *

If Sigyn was a nuisance in Freyja's life, Kenna was a disaster. The Jotun had been allowed to stay in the palace, much to everyone's chagrin, but it was the respectful thing to do so no one said otherwise. However, Kenna was constantly attempting to speak to Freyja, who had done everything in her power to avoid her sister. Things became messy when Kenna attempted to persuade the healers to bar Freyja from the Infirmary. She decided to do the same, which worked out much better as she had more authority within Asgard, but led to a nasty confrontation in which Thor and Loki had to drag Freyja away to keep her from snapping.

Freyr, however, wanted nothing more than for the two to reconcile, which was about as likely as Odin giving Loki a hug. So the two remained as civilized as possible while in his presence, which ended up boiling down to not visiting him at the same time. So the sisters had devised a method of visiting every other day to keep from running into the other.

And so Freyja found herself in the Infirmary one morning five days after their arrival. He had reverted to his Asgardian form sometime during her absence, but it didn't bother her. They spoke of everything that had occurred during their separation, leaving out only the details that neither wanted to speak aloud.

"I'm glad you found allies in Midgard," he said after she had finished with repeating her most recent endeavor. "Captain Rogers certainly sounds as if he may belong in Asgard. Poor man, waking up to find the world has changed."

"You can empathize," she sighed. "I should have searched for you long before now."

"You believed me dead, you had proof to support such a claim. I don't blame you for not thinking otherwise. Now enough of that, you're causing me to feel guilty. Tell me more on the Man of Iron."

"Ah, Tony Stark," she said with a smile. "What more is there to say? He brings every aspect of himself to the surface. Though he may be far too prying for his own good, he is a good man and an invaluable friend."

"And, simply between you and I, what is your opinion on Thor's Jane?"

"I believe she is good for Thor. She is a kind woman and a remarkable scientist among her people but I fear Asgard will not accept her so easily. In this world of warriors, only the strong can survive."

"When will he bring her here?"

"Tony is hosting a Midgardian version of our Winter Solstice feast, except they call it a Christmas party. When Thor and I return from the celebration, Jane will come with us."

He nodded and she continued, "Have the healers noted any sign of progress?"

"Very little. Thanos used many toxins while I was within his grasp. They slow the process, but the healers believe I will eventually be well once more. However, I will not be able to accompany you. Why do you not ask Loki?"

She smiled at his ability to guess her thoughts, "After what Loki has done to Midgard, even though he was under Thanos's influence, he will not be welcome there."

"They welcome you, do they not?"

"Yes, but I did not attempt to conquer their world," she pointed out.

He laughed, but fell into a fit of coughing a few seconds later. As she made to help him, he waved off her attempts. She watched as his coughing subsided and he sunk back against the slightly inclined bed.

"That could prove potentially problematic," he said finally, grinning.

"Deathly ill and all you can do is tell jokes on Loki's relationship with Midgard?"

He raised an eyebrow, "With Midgard? I though he was courting you."

She cast him a withering glance and he sighed.

"I lay day and night in this ridiculously comfortable bed with people waiting on me hand and foot but unable to stand or entertain myself in any way. Forgive me my boredom."

She pulled the _euros-saltator _out of the coin pouch at her belt and handed it to him.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, examining it in surprise.

"I bought it off a merchant in the Guilds Market. Perhaps you may find some consolation in it."

"Do you recall when you would have nightmares in Vanaheim and ask me to play for you?"

"I do."

"Which was your favorite?"

She paused, thinking through all that he had played for her, "The Ballad of the Wartime Lovers, I believe."

"That is an oddly somber choice."

"I always enjoyed the story behind it," she said with a shrug.

"It is said that the lovers of the story were based on Odin and Frigga themselves."

"I wouldn't know. I've never thought to ask."

He brought the instrument to his lips, closing his eyes as he begun the song that told of the two lovers separated by war. It started out with a tune that sounded as if someone was running. Closing her own eyes, she allowed her mind to wander. Her imagination filled in the images that the music caused. She saw mountains and snow-covered plains, two figures running through a storm in the distance.

The tempo picked up steadily, Freyr's fingers flying deftly over the keyholes as they had for years. She remembered when he had taught her how to play. Though she was skilled at playing, she would never match his skill. He had been composing his own works much longer than she had begun rehearsing songs already written.

He suddenly stopped, causing her to snap to alert.

"Don't stop," she said. "Do continue."

"What is wrong between you and Loki?"

"What?" she asked, shocked at the question.

"The two of you have been inseparable since I first came to Asgard. Now, you spend very little time together. Did something occur that I do not know about?"

"No."

"Then why does Kenna tell me Loki disappears for hours on end without you?"

"Kenna does not know what she speaks of," Freyja said hissed, angry that the Jotun was revealing such presumptions to Freyr. "Loki has been spending time away from me, but that is his right. If he wishes to spend time alone, then I am happy to allow him such."

"That is half-truth, sister. Something about his comings and goings strikes you as odd. Do not deny it."

She sighed in resignation, "He has never lied to me before now, but I sense he is not being truthful when he tells me of his whereabouts. It worries me that he does not wish to speak truthfully."

"Have you asked him about it?"

"No," she answered.

"Then why do you not do so?"

"Do you wish to be rid of me?" she asked with a laugh.

"I am ill, but you are perfectly well. You should not be wasting your time in here."

"Time spent speaking with you is hardly time wasted.

"I will not repeat myself," he said, mocking their father's commanding tone too well. "You are to go speak with Loki. As your elder-"

"I was born a week before you," she pointed out, smiling.

"As your only brother, I demand that you work out your troubles."

She stood up, mood much lighter after his joking, "If you insist, I suppose I must obey. I will see you again soon."

As she walked towards the door, he cleared his throat a single time. Turning, she noticed that his expression had turned solemn once more.

"Freyja, you should know…Before his death, I believe Father was proud of you. Proud that you had the courage to defy everything for what you love. Though he said it was a mistake he made, doing the same, he also told me he wished I would possess such strength in the future. I think he may have known you already had your own."

She stared at him for many seconds, unsure of how to respond. Unable to think of anything to say, she allowed her eye to fall to the floor before she walked out.

* * *

Loki walked out of the steam-filled washroom into his bedchamber, using a cloth to dry as much of his hair as possible. He had a long day at the forge ahead of him, though not for the reason anyone thought. He despised having to lie to Freyja, but he couldn't afford to ruin the surprise. Especially not when he was so close to finishing.

Peripheral vision blocked by the cloth in his hand, he completely missed the thin figure reclining on her elbows on his bed. As he walked past her to his wardrobe, she chuckled lightly.

"I see you continue to prowl around your chambers without any thought of indecency after bathing," she purred, causing him to drop the cloth and spin around on the balls of his feet. "Good to know some things will never change."

Loki's eyes narrowed at Sigyn, wondering what she was thinking. Her position was leisurely, her green silk robe clinging to her skin. If he recalled correctly, he had locked the door, but she had her ways of entering unnoticed.

"Is there any particular reason you are in my private chambers, Sigyn?"

"Yes, there is," she replied.

"And?"

"And I've decided to take matters into my own hands."

"In what way?"

She sighed, "Well, I believed you to be set in stone with your decision to court Freyja, but I noticed you've recently been spending quite an amount of time away from her."

"Honestly, do have nothing better to do with your day than observe my daily routine?"

"So, I believe you are finally finding the truth of my words."

"You have had no lack of words and you'll need to be much more specific if you expect me to recall anything exact."

She stood up, remaining at the foot of the bed, "What I wish for you to recall is my saying Freyja is not as interesting as you have believed for so long. That perhaps there is much more promising entertainment than a Vanir."

Loki stifled a laugh, knowing full well that he would be hard-pressed to find better 'entertainment' than the goddess of love herself.

"And just how, pray tell, do you intend to take matters into your own hands?"

Slowly, exaggerating her movements, Sigyn untied the robe and allowed it to slip over her skin until it fell to the floor. He fought the instinct to follow its movement, knowing that she would take it as victory if he did. His attempt to summon his armor through magic failed miserably with his mind occupied with keeping his face impassive and eyes on hers.

She crawled back onto his bed, causing his job to become even more difficult. Her fingers played with the black silk as she smiled at him.

"Do you recall all of our exploits during the night?" she asked, voice soft. "Out of everywhere we went, never did you bring me here. Is this your sanctuary?"

He wasn't sure how to get rid of her this time. Both were stripped of clothing completely and nothing good would come of the youngest Asgardian prince dragging the goddess of fidelity out of his rooms in such a way. He could only imagine what Freyja would think of the situation.

"Are you going to join me, or not?"

It was then that Loki decided there is a time for the uses of a silver tongue and a time to spell it out completely to people.

"You are completely mistaken if you believe my actions mean that my interest in Freyja has decreased in any way. I have my reasons as to why I have been away, all of which are none of your business. I am shocked that you would stoop to such a level and suggest that you leave with whatever tatters of your dignity remain."

She laughed once more, "My, you've never been so blunt before. I rather enjoyed your word games."

He turned away, "Leave now."

She suddenly had her arms around him, her fingers roaming down his chest. He grabbed her wrists before her touch moved any further, dragging her up and pinning them to the wall. She simply giggled in response.

"Well, is this not a familiar moment?"

Loki very nearly recoiled in disgust at the truth in her words. He vaguely wondered just how he had gotten into this mess and how he would get out of it. Unwillingly to leave such little distance between them, he released her wrists and stalked away. Instead of leaving, as he had been hoping against all hope that she would, Sigyn simply took hold of his arm and pulled him to the bed.

Due to his surprise, he lost his balance and would have fallen on top of her had he not managed to stop his fall with his palms braced against the bed. Before he could recover from his surprise, Sigyn laced her fingers into his hair and pulled him down to meet her lips. Her tongue slipped past his lips as he tried to recover her senses, confused at the sudden turn of events.

It was only when chaos struck that he decided that whatever higher being watched over them, Wise One or not, it loved to watch his misery and troubles.

"Loki, I believe we should-"

Sigyn pulled away from Loki in surprise, both turning to look as Freyja walked through the walkway and cut off as she saw them. She looked at them with blank shock as Loki stared in horror and Sigyn's initial surprise turned to smugness. Before he could even manage to patch together something to say, Freyja's face went as blank and cold as her father's had been. Even her eyes betrayed no emotion, the strange blue completely void of everything.

"Well," she began softly, voice far too controlled. "I suppose that answers the great mystery of what you have been doing recently. Please excuse my interruption. Do carry on."

She turned sharply and walked back out of the room, leaving Loki to scramble off of Sigyn as if he had been burned. Desperately pulling on a tunic and trousers while half walking, half hopping out the door, Loki attempted to follow.

"Freyja! Wait, I can explain!"

He looked around anxiously, finding no sign of where she had gone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped his attention back to Sigyn, who was back in her robe.

"I think she took that rather well."

Had he been any angrier, he would have struck Sigyn. However, he was just able to reign in his fury enough to keep from pitching the back of his hand across her face.

"Look at what you have done!" he yelled. "Do you think I do not have enough trouble as it is? Out of everything I have ever done, Freyja has never wavered in her belief that redemption is still an option! Never once has she turned away from me, even when I deserved nothing more! Yet you have managed it! You have finally succeeded in your task! Are you finally content?"

Sigyn had recoiled at his rage, pale blue eyes wide in surprised fear.

"But, in the end, you have accomplished nothing for I would rather be alone for all eternity than spend a single day with you! Enjoy the product of your actions!"

And with one final venomous glare, he walked briskly down one of the corridors in hopes that he would eventually find Freyja. He knew it was hopeless, however, as she would never be found when she truly didn't want to be.

His first destination was her chambers, as she had the habit to retreat there when she was hurt. After knocking on the door several times, he decided he was not going to leave until she answered.

"Freyja, please! Allow me to explain!" he called, face leaning into the door. "It is not at all what you believe. I know not how Sigyn entered my chambers, but she was there when I returned from bathing. I was planning to go to the forges, but she caught me by surprise. She pulled me upon her but I was not intending to act upon it."

He waited for a reply, continuing when there was none.

"Would you prefer if I told you the full truth? I did not wish to tell you before I had finished, but I suppose I have little choice left. I admit that I have been lying to you, but only due to my wish for it to remain a surprise. The forges were indeed my destination, but not for the reasons I have told you. You have told me that in Vanaheim, it was custom for a man to forge his own ring if he wished to propose. It is this reason that I have been hiding the truth from you.

"You must know, Freyja, that I would never so much as think of betraying you in such a way. What form of fool would I be to throw away your affection? My only need is to have you by my side in any way you preferred. What more could I offer you than the entirety of my life?"

He slid to his knees, voice pleading.

"I have nothing of worth to offer you. My titles and wealth have become empty of late and I am little more than an outcast in all Realms. I cannot offer you nobility, nor peace, nor prosperity. All I have to give is my heart and my soul. It is not much but I willingly give them. And though I want nothing more than for you to accept my offer, I would not blame you if you refused. If you wish it, I would turn away and never speak to you again. It is your decision entirely but I beg of you, please forgive me. I would not know what to do if you do not."

Someone behind him cleared their throat, but it was not in the false way that Sigyn had done. Loki turned to see Sif standing behind him, eyebrows raised in surprise. The corners of her lips twitched as she attempted to keep from smiling.

"As touching as your little speech was, begging for forgiveness usually works much more efficiently if there is someone actually listening."

"What?"

Sif shrugged, "I saw Freyja very nearly running from the corridor to your chambers not ten minutes before. She looked as if she was determining whether to weep or return and strike someone across the face."

"Where is she?"

"I should not tell you and yet, for some reason I cannot fathom, I believe your words. She was walking towards Thor's chambers last I saw."

"Thor's chambers?" he asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"She apparently knew better than to return to her own chambers."

Before Sif could say another word, Loki was on his feet and running in the direction of Thor's chambers.

"You're welcome," she called sarcastically as he rushed off.

Ignoring the strange glances thrown his way, Loki ran up several staircases and down uncountable hallways to his not-brother's chambers. Halfway there, a rather angry voice called from a hallway he was crossing through.

"LOKI!"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice, eyes meeting the furious eyes of Thor. The elder prince had Mjolnir in hand, stalking towards his younger 'brother' in the same way that Loki recognized after fighting many battles with him. He suddenly realized that his death would come at the hands of a hammer-wielding thunder god. Cursing at his terrible luck, he decided there were worse ways to go.

But not many.


	8. Chapter 7: Insensible Reason

**_Hello all! Yeah, the ending seems cornier every time I read it but maybe that's because I'm terrible at romantic proclamations. I can accomplish romantic gestures, but not words. Everything mildly romantic that comes out of my mouth sounds cheesy enough to put on macaroni. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and forgive me my inability to write romantic sayings._**

**_Song of the Chapter: Better Than I Know Myself ~ Adam Lambert_**

**_Because Adam can hit all the right notes and Claude Kelly can write some heart-wrenching broken-love songs. Trust me, the lyrics just work for the whole Loki/Freyja relationship._**

* * *

_"Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them."_

_ -Bruce Lee_

* * *

Freyja felt as if she was caught in a tempest, waves of conflicting emotions rolled over her. Was it possible to feel fury and sadness simultaneously? She had never felt such anger. The cold ire she had always felt caused the burning rage to feel foreign and unnatural. She had always been able to control her actions and emotions, but she felt as if she wanted to break something and cry at the same time. It only infuriated her more.

She didn't want to care about Loki after what she had seen, but she didn't want to hate him, either. The more logical side of her mind said to let him go for if he had intentions to remain with her, he would have been faithful. Her emotion-driven side, the facet of her that her father had desperately attempted to destroy, whispered persuasively that perhaps she should find out why he would do such a thing.

"Freyja?" Sif asked, stopping abruptly as she nearly ran into the Princess.

"I fear I haven't the ability to keep a civil and coherent conversation at the moment," Freyja replied stiffly, walking around the warrior. "It is no fault of yours and I mean no offense but if you'll excuse me, I must leave."

She could feel Sif's questioning gaze upon her, but she ignored it. What she was in desperate need of was someone to rant to, perhaps someone who could endure her confliction and emotions. Freyr was out of the questions, as he was still ill and she refused to place the burden on him. Sif would not likely understand, as she had never had interest in any man besides Thor.

And with that thought in her head, she immediately began to walk in the direction of Thor's chambers. It was nearly midday, but she knew he was most likely enjoying a day of relaxation. Shame to ruin his peace, she knew, but there was no one else to speak with. Besides, she could not count the number of times he had come knocking on her door at ungodly hours for ridiculous reasons that had no limit. A midday visit over an adulterous partner did not seem to overstep her boundaries.

When she reached his door, she may have knocked a bit too violently. The wood dented slightly under her anger but remained intact. No one answered her, but she was certain he was within the walls and knocked again.

"Thor! I know you are in there. I am in need of a listener with patience and a strong drink, both of which I know you can provide!"

The door opened a second later, revealing a bleary Thor in nothing but a sheet. She didn't so much as bat an eye at his appearance, having long since become accustomed to seeing Thor in several indecent circumstances. Of course, she had also seen her fair share of him after having to strip him down and heal his wounds after battles and brawls. However, it was he that looked at her as if he wasn't certain she was truly standing there.

"Freyja, I know it is not early, but I had little sleep last night and would appreciate it if you would return at a later time," he sighed.

"Even if it has to do with your treacherous, lying snake of a brother?" she snapped, unable to hold her tongue.

He raised his eyebrows at her statement, "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I am feeling murderous. Would that count as unwell?"

"What has happened that I am unaware of?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this in your chambers, away from prying eyes."

He stepped aside quickly and she walked past him, headed straight for the fireplace. Kneeling down, she prodded several stones at its base, searching for the correct one.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Searching for the liquor compartment you had Loki create when you were sixteen so that you may drink without alerting your father," she answered, knocking on a loose stone. "I know for a fact it is hidden beneath one of these stones."

"Loki spoke to you of that?"

"Loki and I spoke of everything," she muttered, pulling up the stone. "Ah, here it is."

She pulled out the bottle and replaced the stone as he blinked in surprise.

"Loki told me no one would be able to detect it," he mumbled.

"The spell Loki used blinds the stone from the attention of all who are unaware of it. If you know it exists, you simply need to find it," she answered, pulling out the cork.

"Is there anything I may help you with?" he asked, voice wary as he was unsure why she had come. "I may not be much use to you now. I was up until the still of the night going through innumerable papers. Out of all the things Father told me of being King, he neglected to mention the amount of papers I would need to look over."

"All I need is someone who can patiently tolerate what I may do."

He sat down, still on edge from her tone, "You have my undivided attention."

She took a swig of the ale, beginning to pace as a caged animal would, "Loki has been lying to me."

"Are you certain that he has not been playing his word games as he usually does?"

She laughed sardonically, "Oh, no. There was no grain of truth in his words. I understand asking him to never lie may have asked too much of him, but _this_ is beyond forgivable. Space and time I can give him, but must he take things to the extreme?"

"What exactly happened?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"I have been aware of Loki lying for little over two weeks now, but I chalked it up to him needing time alone," she said, controlling her voice carefully. "Freyr spoke to me on the topic and deemed it only necessary to speak with Loki on the matter. So I hastened for his chambers, and…"

Her voice broke slightly, causing her to go quiet. She placed her hand against the mantle, leaning in slightly as she looked into the dancing flames. Her grip tightened as the image of what she had seen flashed through her mind.

"And?"

"I found him in bed with another woman," she muttered under her breath, closing her eyes only to find the two ingrained into her memory.

"I didn't quite catch th-"

"I caught him in bed with SIGYN!" she screeched, throwing the bottle into the fire.

Thor jumped slightly as the flames leapt up, roaring against the stones as Freyja turned to face him.

"Of all the woman he could have chosen, he decides on that half-brained harlot!" she yelled, gesturing towards the door as if Sigyn stood behind it. "Everything he has said to me of late, all the words on his not giving up on me, how he wanted nothing more than to stand by me for eternity, was a lie. A lie that I willingly accepted."

"What are you speaking of?" Thor demanded, confusion mixing with outrage.

"I am speaking of your brother's infidelity. And my own naivety. How many times had my father told me nothing good would come of this and yet I dismissed his words so easily? I cannot count the number. But, then, what should I have expected from the god of lies? What is infidelity if not a branch of mischief?"

"Show me," he said, standing up.

"What?"

"Show me what it was you witnessed. I cannot easily believe this is what it seems when I have seen his devotion to you."

She put her hand on his shoulder, focusing on the memory, and is eyes went blank as he watched what she had seen.

"Loki has always been a talented actor," she replied bitterly.

As she watched Thor's face contort in rage, she felt her own anger rise. She had never wished to seek revenge for anything before, but now she felt it necessary. And she knew just where it would wound Loki. She knew the greatest attack she could create would be to his pride. She examined Thor carefully, knowing he would inflict the greatest pain. She knew Loki would be infuriated if he found her with Thor in any romantic way, and she was tempted to do just that.

But it would have been cruel to all. To Thor, who would kill himself with guilt for betraying Jane. To Sif, who would never expect her friend to hurt her in such a way. To Jane, who would immediately lose faith in Thor. To Frigga and Odin, who wouldn't understand the mess. And to Loki, who had always believed Thor was greater than he and would take it as proof. She just couldn't do such a thing.

Thor removed her hand from his shoulder, "Would you excuse me, Freyja? I must have words with my brother."

He grabbed Mjolnir from beside the bed, making certain Freyja knew there would be few words between the two. With a snap of her fingers, his usual leather and armor appeared in place of his bed sheet. He nodded his thanks and walked from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Left alone with only her thoughts for company, she wondered if she should simply let the situation go. She would die soon enough and perhaps Loki should be allowed someone he may have a chance with. The very thought ate away at her. Was she selfish to not want him with anyone other than herself? She thought of the Midgard saying, of letting go when one loves something.

"Utter rubbish," she said to herself.

But she wasn't completely certain that was how she felt.

* * *

Loki watched Thor with the air of someone about to be mauled by bilgesnipe, not bothering to hope yet planning on delaying the inevitable for as long as possible.

Raising his hands in defeat, he backed slowly away, "Now, Thor, let's not rash. It's not what you think-"

"Not what I think?" he demanded, swinging Mjolnir towards his head.

Loki ducked but could still feel the static crackling around the hammer.

"I wake up from a trying night of looking over peace treaties, repayment requests and Heimdall knows how many other tedious papers to find Freyja looking for all the Nine as if she wants nothing more than to leave to Midgard and never return. I ask her what is wrong and I hear that you have been bedding Sigyn behind her back! Shame on you, have you no guilt?"

Three more swings came with his words, causing Loki to leap out of the way at odd angles. His misfortune was worse than he previously believed, as a sleep-deprived Thor was never easy to face.

"Will you not listen to me?" he demanded, dodging yet another blow.

"What words can you speak that will negate what Freyja has shown me?"

"If you would stop swinging that damned hammer and listen, you would find out," he replied, ducking once more.

"What has she not done for you?" Thor yelled. "What has she not given up simply to stand by your side? She disowned her own father, kept a Titan on her trail to keep you alive, ignored the laws of her people, took your final punishment, and jeopardized her own honor to make it known that she believed in you enough to court you. After all that she has done, this is how you repay her?"

"Now, hold on!"

But his indignation caused him to slow in his actions, allowing Thor to land a blow. Loki went flying backwards as Mjolnir struck him in the chest, slamming into the wall painfully. He gasped for breath, attempting to scramble to his feet as Thor approached once more.

"Will you not allow me to explain?"

Thor took hold of his collar, lifting him easily into the air. Desperate to evade the blow he knew was coming, he broke the one rule he had made shortly after finding his true heritage.

"Brother, please!" he nearly shouted as he flinched away from the descending hammer.

The blow he expected never came. Opening his eyes, he saw the surprise on Thor's face. Mjolnir sat suspended an inch away from his face, causing him to sigh in relief.

"I was not bedding Sigyn," he said softly. "It was an accident instigated by her to cause it to appear as if we were lovers once more."

"Accident?" Thor yelled in fury.

Loki shook his head quickly, "That sounded much more logical in my mind. We were not actually doing anything, Thor. I swear it. If I show you what occurred, will you believe me?"

Thor narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded all the same. Loki paced his hand over Thor's, projecting the memory into his mind. He watched as Thor's face transformed from anger to surprise and finally horror. As he removed his hand, his brother's face softened.

"This is a ridiculous mess you have found yourself in, brother."

Loki didn't deny it, knowing full well that it was true.

"Do you believe Freyja would be willing to listen to me?" he asked.

"Not willing," Thor said with a small smile. "She is on a warpath where you are concerned, but she may listen."

"Is she still in your chambers?"

"Most probably."

He nodded, preparing himself for what he may face, "Wish me luck."

"Luck will not save your hide, but I hope you will fare well, Loki."

He nodded and left Thor standing in the hallway, too busy wondering how Freyja would confront him. Anger was a new emotion for her, so he wasn't certain how she would act under its influence.

When he reached the door to Thor's chambers, he hesitated. He wondered if perhaps he should allow her to calm down but the more he thought of it, the less appealing the idea became. As it was, leaving Freyja to simmer would only allow her time to find a way to retaliate. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in.

Freyja sat in a plush red loveseat, a crystal goblet of red wine in her left hand, as she stared at the fireplace across from her. She didn't look up as he walked in, but the entirety of her body stiffened.

"Freyja?" he asked tentatively, hoping to test the waters.

"Watch your words carefully," she said softly, tone more frightening than if she had yelled. "One misstep and my patience will reach its end."

He nodded and walked towards her. She stood up and faced him, swirling the wine around in its glass.

"You owe me a reason."

"A reason?" he asked blankly.

"A reason why you did not tell me," she answered. "Had you said you thought we could go no further, I would have allowed you to leave. I would rather see you pleased with another than silently unhappy with me. What truly troubles me is that you thought it better to hide your intentions. You lost your faith in me, and so you also lost faith in yourself. Are you aware of just how much it hurt?"

"I came to apologize."

He closed his eyes as she doused him in red wine, the liquid dripping down to his shirt. Opening his mouth to reply that he had received worse, he suddenly thought better of it and decided to use a different approach.

"What you saw, it wasn't what you think."

Those were apparently the wrong words, something Loki became aware of when Freyja's fist connected with his cheekbone. He stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the blow. He brought his hand to his cheek, gently prodding the tender flesh. When he looked back up at her, the wine glass had disappeared.

"How can you say it is not what I assume it is when the evidence contradicts your words?" she hissed. "Do you think I was unaware of your lying about your whereabouts?"

"I have an explanation for that," he replied quickly.

"I am already aware of where you were. I have already seen it for myself. Do you know just how much this pains me?" she snapped, blue eyes both glassy and blazing in anger. "My people are dead, my brother is ill with a toxin we cannot name, my half-sister and replacement antagonizes me at every possible corner, my life lies in tatters, and the one person I have always been able to depend on turns around and betrays me to a woman he claimed to have no interest in. You have always been constant, always supporting me, and now, when I need you most, you turn away."

"Love, please."

She winced, turning away, "And yet, just as with my father, I cannot help but love you. Perhaps that is my fault, that I love the ones who cannot love me back. I find anger aplenty but no hate. But you lead me along as he never did. With a word, a simple name, you cause me to play into your hands. Am I naught but a plaything which you may throw away when you grow bored?"

"There is nothing I can say which can make this up to you. But I swear, Freyja, I did not partake in any romantic affairs nor did I have intentions to initiate any with Sigyn after I ended our relationship. Would I not be a fool to ignore your love and devotion? I have more than I could ever ask for in you. I would never betray you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, waiting for her response. When she didn't pull away, he angled his face to kiss her neck.

"I would not blame you if you never forgave me this. But will you listen to my explanation of where I have been?"

"I will listen," she answered quietly. "But I cannot promise that I will believe you."

He nodded and turned her around so that he could look her in the eyes, "You have told me many of the customs of Vanaheim, so much that I have adopted many of them as my own. One such practice is for men to forge their own rings when planning to ask for a woman's hand, is it not?"

"Yes, but I see no connection-"

She stopped dead as the relation of the two became clear.

"I admit that I lied to you about why I was journeying to the forges, but it was for no malicious reason," he continued. "I expected Sigyn's visit as much as you did. She had completely escaped my thoughts in my task."

He took her hands in his, reverting to the language of the Vanir, "I may not have the ring, as it is not quite finished, but my proposal still stands. I have nothing to offer, yet I have all I need when with you. As ridiculous as it sounds, it is true. So I have nothing to risk but ask you this one question."

He leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Will you, against all logic, marry me?"

He stepped back to see the look of surprise on her face, smiling at her silence.

"I'm going to need an answer," he prompted.

"You know I would," she whispered. "But do you truly think it wise to shackle yourself to me when my fate is uncertain?"

He gave her a crooked grin, "Who ever said I was wise? Honestly, both you and Thor have the ridiculous notion so who misinformed you so shamefully?"

She laughed, glancing at the floor as she did, "I'm not sure."

He tilted her face towards his with a finger, resting his forehead against hers, "Is that a yes, love?"

"I believe it is," she answered.

"Are you certain? A Jotun with a Princess?"

"What you meant was an Asgardian Prince with a halfling."

"What I meant was a Jotun with a Vanir."

"A trickster and a lover," she provided.

"You and I."

"For all eternity," she concluded

"And a day," he amended.

She smiled, "And a day."

With nothing else to say, he brought his lips to hers.


	9. Chapter 8: Dismal Cheer

**_Oh, this chapter did not want to be written. I literally had to drag my characters from their hiding places and figure out what to do with them. Anyway, this is another patchwork chapter with a little of everything in it. Thanks to Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl for the tips and suggestions. A continuation of the holiday will be put into "Lost Tales of Asgard" eventually, but I can't say exactly when. I simply couldn't shove everything I wanted into this chapter. Things are about to get hectic, though. I hope you enjoy this little relief from the drama and such before being driven even deeper. Thanks to all. :)_**

* * *

_"I have always thought of Christmas time, when it has come round, as a good time; a kind, forgiving, charitable time; the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys."_

_ -Charles Dickens_

* * *

"Remind me why I allowed you to persuade me into this ludicrous undertaking?" Loki asked as he tossed a green and gold striped scarf around his neck.

"It is atonement for the stress you had me undergo during the Sigyn incident," she replied, buttoning her white blouse.

"I did apologize for that. Must you torture me, as well?"

"Oh, stop being a drama king."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "A what?"

She waved her hand dismissively, "Midgardian term. Besides, would it not be productive to make allies of your enemies?"

"So that I must take more precautions to ensure old habits don't crop up?"

She rolled her eyes, "In all honesty, Loki, what do you believe they would attempt?"

"Shall I list them by importance or likely order?"

She tugged him closer by his scarf, "You really wish to leave me on Midgard for nine days with only Thor, the Avengers, and Jane for company? A shame Natasha, Jane and Pepper will be the only women there…"

She had won the argument, it was all but written in his eyes.

"I suppose nine days will not hurt," he mused, keeping an eye on the way she wrapped the two ends of the scarf around her hands. "I rather like this scarf on you."

"I'm not even wearing it," she pointed out.

"No, but it looks quite marvelous wrapped around your wrists. Perhaps we could test my theory later?"

"Must you speak of such indecent topics?" Thor demanded from the other room. "I may be your brother, but I do not wish to hear about your private endeavors."

"Excuse me but, as I recall, I've had to endure several hours of your boasting on who you happened to bed the previous night and exactly what you did. I don't believe a vague comment is uncalled for."

"Did you truly?" Thor asked, voice radiating confusion. "I do not recall."

"Perhaps it was due to the several steins of mead you would consume," he replied, walking out to the room Thor stood in. "And I will never understand your ridiculous love of plaid shirts."

Thor looked down at the button-up, "This is my favorite Midgardian shirt."

Freyja smiled as she followed Loki out, wondering if Thor happened to have several replicas of the red plaid shirt.

"Besides," he retorted, "you never wear anything except for that blasted suit and scarf."

Loki looked mildly offended at the statement, "This 'blasted suit' is an Ermenegildo Zegna and is a very high quality suit on Midgard. And this scarf is Hugo Boss. Unlike you, I prefer not to look as if I have dug my clothes out of those donation boxes when I go to Midgard."

"Oh, leave Thor alone," Freyja snapped, having had enough of their arguing over clothes. "If he wishes to dress casually, allow him to do so. You make no complaints on what I wear."

"You look stunning in everything, love," he answered with a smile before reverting to the language of her people. "Even when it is nothing more than my sheets draped over your skin."

"Loki!" she exclaimed, horrified at his comment even though Thor couldn't understand a word of it.

"Will you desist in making licentious comments in public?" Thor demanded.

"Freyja's rooms are far from public," he corrected, "and you have no proof that my words were salacious."

"The proof was both in your tone and in her response."

"Enough, or I shall leave you both here," she warned, offering them her hands.

Thor took her left hand while Loki ignored her right and snaked an arm around her waist, instead. She rolled her eyes at his lopsided grin, focusing her energy on the Tesseract hanging from the silver chain around her neck. There was a disorientating vision of the world blending together into a plethora of shapes and shadows before solidifying into the penthouse of Stark Tower.

Tony, who was soldering a large mass of metal, jumped in surprise at their sudden entrance. He looked in surprise from Thor to Freyja, gaze questioning, until his eyes followed the long fingers that curled around her waist to the man they belonged to.

"Aw, shit," he muttered. "Why is Farrah Fawcett's brother in my tower?"

His words were met by the confused gazes of three Norse gods, causing him to realize why the meaning was lost on them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Loki?" he demanded, deciding to be straightforward as he pulled on a gauntlet.

He grinned slightly, amused by Tony's actions, "I was invited."

"And I have a secret relationship with Steve," he retorted sarcastically.

"You did inform me that I may invite a companion of my choice, did you not?" Freyja asked him with a smile.

He opened his mouth to retort but could not reply as words failed him. Loki, on the other hand, knew exactly when and where to begin putting his silver tongue to use.

"In truth, Man of Iron, I am both a guest of you and Freyja and it would be quite rude to inform me otherwise. If it is the safety of your beloved possessions you fear, I can assure you that I have no wish to indulge in such petty endeavors."

"What about last time you were here?"

He shrugged, "I found Midgard was not a compelling prize, after all."

Tony looked like he might say something back, but turned to Freyja instead, "How exactly are you explaining him to Fury?"

"I do not-"

"Sir?" Jarvis spoke up, interrupting her. "Director Fury is at the door."

Tony threw up his hands in defeat, "Speak of the devil. Put him on speakerphone, Jar."

"Stark. I need you to call in the Avengers," Fury's voice rang through the building. "We picked up an energy reading identical to the Tesseract in this vicinity and need you to check out what it is."

"No worries, Biere Du Boucanier. It's just Goldilocks, Castaspella, and Houdini."

There was a second of silence as everyone besides Tony attempted to comprehend his words.

"Stark, enough with the games. Who the hell is up there will you?"

"You'll have to see it to believe it," Tony muttered. "Jarvis, let him in."

The door to the elevator opened a second later, revealing Fury with his eyes closed and hand at his temple. He walked through, still not opening his eyes.

"Stark, I already have to deal with some rogue assassin causing trouble in Washington as well as the surfacing of some superhuman school with a blood-feud with another group of superhumans led by some megalomaniac with control over magnetism and don't have time for your-"

He opened his eyes at last, words dying in his mouth as Loki gave a mock salute.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"Only if you find it humorous, director," Loki answered. "Of course, your expression in itself is quite comical."

He smiled apologetically as Freyja sent him a withering look.

"With all due respect, Freyja," Fury started, "I will not have him on this planet while I'm still kicking."

"That can always be amended," Loki muttered. "Ow!"

Freyja removed her elbow from his ribs, reverting to her own language, "You are being deliberately unhelpful."

"Alright, I'll behave," he replied, pecking her on the cheek.

Fury looked as though his eyes might pop out of their sockets. Tony looked from him to Loki and Freyja, a look of realization on his face.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," he started in a cheery tone. "They're sort of a couple."

"When did this first happen?" Fury asked through grit teeth.

Thor, Loki and Freyja exchanged glances, each attempting to put a date to the moment.

"When was it?" Thor asked. "Eight-fifty-three A.D., was it not?"

"No, I'm almost certain seven-ninety-six," Loki corrected, not sounding certain at all.

Freyja shrugged, "I thought it to be nine-thirty-two."

Fury looked as if he may have an aneurism as Tony fell forward against his desk, laughing as if he had never seen something so ridiculous.

"You people give me heart palpitations," Fury grumbled before turning to Freyja. "Keep him on a short-lease, alright?"

"I will make certain he causes no trouble," she replied.

Then he walked back into the elevator, muttering about gods and superheroes and lack of necessary health coverage. Loki gave Freyja a questioning smile and leaned down ever so slightly so that only she may hear him.

"Do tell how you plan to do that."

She gave him an equally sly smile, "I intend to bribe you."

"With what?" he asked, sparing Thor and Tony, who were cheerily conversing, before allowing her to see the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, I think you know very well what."

"Hey, Spike and Buffy, come over here and socialize like normal people do," Tony called.

"Since when do any of us classify as normal?" she laughed.

He shrugged, "None of us are, anymore."

"What do you me-"

Thor suddenly held up a slim plastic box with several faces on it, "The humans have made an epic of our histories!"

Freyja took the box from his hand, examining the picture on the front. A rather broad man in silver armor and a red cape knelt in the center of the image, hammer in hand. Above him, one woman and three very familiar men were lined neatly in a row. Large red letters spelled out "THOR" along the top. She looked back and forth between Thor and the impersonator on the cover.

"How peculiar," she mused. "He bears a remarkable resemblance to you. In fact, this is extraordinary."

Loki looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowing, "Is that meant to be me?"

"Yes. Isn't it incredible?" Thor demanded, beaming.

"Nonsense," he replied disdainfully. "My nose is not nearly as long."

Freyja scrutinized the man with green eyes and a golden helmet, "I believe he looks sufficiently akin to you."

"Here is the real prize!" Tony called, brandishing a different box. "There are two for me."

"By the Wise One, he's practically an astral projection of you," Freyja laughed.

"It's great, isn't it? We'll watch it tomorrow," he said before stopping. "Oh, and they're making one about you."

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, they like the good girl with the bad guy. And you," he said, suddenly sounding sullen as he pointed to Loki, "you have stolen _my_ fangirls."

Loki raised a questioning eyebrow, "Your what?"

"Fangirls!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Hordes of women fawning over me and begging to be within a mile radius of me. You stole them all with your misunderstood prince act!"

Freyja watched as Loki's face contorted into anger, "Misunderstoo-"

"Miss Foster is pulling in, sir," Jarvis said suddenly.

"Jane!" Thor yelled before running to the elevator and pushing the button several times in a row.

"Hold on, Cinderella," Tony yelled. "You're not going to miss the ball."

Loki and Freyja followed, entering the elevator after the two Avengers. Thor rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, apparently too anxious to see Jane again to remain still. Freyja smiled at his impatience, remembering the time before he learned humility. It had been a simpler time then, she knew, but she wouldn't have traded the present for the past.

When the doors slid open, Thor ran through the lobby and out the door towards an approaching van. Tony, Loki and Freyja ran to keep up with the ecstatic thunder god. The smile faded from Freyja's face as she realized something crucial about Jane and her line of vision within the van.

"No, Thor, wait!"

A second later, she winced as the van clipped him with a dull thud. The doors flew open as Jane and an unfamiliar brunette leapt out.

"Seriously, Jane?" the girl asked. "This is what, the fifth time?"

"Thor!" Jane yelled, ignoring the girl's words. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"That is Jane?" Loki breathed, sauntering forward when Freyja nodded.

He leaned over his brother, assessing the damage. A smile crept across his lips as he did so.

"Well, I've grown fond of her already," he chuckled.

* * *

"As ripped as Thor is, Loki is _hot_."

"Darcy!" Jane exclaimed, horrified at her assistant.

"What? It's true. He may not be cut like Thor, but there's something there."

Jane turned to Freyja, who was smiling behind her drink, "I'm so sorry."

Freyja shrugged, watching Loki change the color of his own drink while he sat with the other men, "Do not worry yourself. I have no qualms with the truth."

"Hey, can you answer something for me?"

She turned to face Darcy, nodded as she took a sip of whatever Tony had given her.

"Jane's been worrying about Asgard," Darcy said with a grin. "You all wear a ton of armor and leather and she's afraid she'll make a fool of herself trying to take off Thor's."

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Jane snapped, turning a vivid shade of red.

Freyja waved a dismissive hand, "Thor will not see it in such a way. Besides, it does not take long to understand how to remove his armor."

Jane choked on her drink while Darcy leaned forward.

"You've been with Thor?"

Freyja shook her head, "Thor and I have never regarded each other as more than siblings. However, I have found that accompanying him often calls for healing him after some ridiculous escapade. It is nearly impossible to heal any wounds when one is cloaked in leather and metal. Magic tends to quicken the endeavor."

"Uh, your brooding prince charming is coming over," Darcy said suddenly.

Freyja looked up to see that Loki was indeed walking towards her, a ghost of a smile playing across his face. The glint in his emerald eyes warned her that he had just invested in a gamble he knew he could win. When he reached her, he slid into the barstool beside her.

"Stark seems to be under the impression that he is the best in all categories in this party," he whispered. "He is currently showing off with Miss Potts."

Glancing over his shoulder, Freyja found that Tony was indeed dancing with Pepper under the pulsating lights. Though the music was unfamiliar, the style vaguely reminded her of the form known to her people.

"I propose we show them they are not the only ones who are proficient."

"You simply want an excuse to show off."

He held out his hand, "One dance is all I ask."

She took his hand, slipping off the stool, "There is never just one."

Spinning her around once, he pulled her body close to his. Hands roaming down her sides, hips rolling against hers, eyes gazing daringly into hers, she couldn't help but smile.

"Someone has been practicing."

He grinned wolfishly, "I have."

"With whom?"

A hand tangled itself in her hair, pulling her head back. A second Loki smiled playfully as his grip loosened. She laughed softly as the projection closed his eyes, leaning in to kiss her temple. The other leaned down to trail his lips across her neck. Twisting in the holds of the two, she managed to put a hand on each of their chests and push them back gently. They growled simultaneously.

Hooking her legs around his waist, she allowed the original to kneel to catch her. Her fingers found the ends of his scarf and she pulled herself up. While the projection attempted to kiss her, Loki pulled her arms above her head. An inch away from the second's lips, she pulled her right leg to his shoulder. The real Loki used her trapped arms to spin her around to face him. To keep from toppling over, she cupped the back of his neck with one hand and grasped his ebony tresses with the other.

Her hands slipped down over his shoulders and to his chest as his wrapped around her neck and the projection's traced either side of her waist. One hand left her waist to brush against her cheek as the Loki before her leaned his forehead against hers.

"To think I was a coward enough to delay in asking for your hand during all these years," he breathed, using the language of her people to keep from anyone overhearing. "Can you forgive me for allowing my insecurities to blind me from what I've always wanted, what I truly needed?"

"What is there to forgive?" she replied. "We have lost everything, what more is there to lose? Let go now and we will have nothing."

"How far the mighty have fallen…"

She didn't notice the disappearance of the projection, she didn't need to. His soft sighs against her skin was all she could feel. A smile, one that carried neither teasing nor torment, crossed his lips just before she closed her eyes.

"No! Stop! Stop this right now!"

Tony's voice caused them both to jump, though their grips did not lessen.

"There will be no canoodling in this tower unless it's done by my magnificent self."

"Run to your little suit, mortal," Loki snapped, irate at being interrupted.

"You know, I have a question to ask you since you first came," Tony replied, casual tone warning Freyja of a terrible mistake. "Legend says you're the god of fire but how does that work with you being a Frost Giant."

Despite the music blaring throughout the tower, Freyja felt as if the world had gone dangerously silent. She stared in horror, waiting for Loki's reaction. Faint surprise was just barely visible before a wicked smile crossed his face. Tony, who had expected something much more obnoxious or venomous, took an automatic step back. Thinking quickly, Freyja stepped between the two.

"Now, Loki, let's take a step back and calm ourselves. No harm comes of words unless the listener reacts, correct?"

"Who told you?" Loki snarled, never pausing to remove the smile.

Tony remained decidedly quite, not willing to take the risk of answering.

"Who. Told. You?"

Freyja slid backwards as Loki took a step forward.

"Do you truly wish to lose your head as most do? I thought you more rational," she said quickly. "My Loki would never act without thinking."

That caused him to look down at her, green eyes softening. He looked back up to Tony.

"Allow me to show you," he said with a snap of his fingers.

Tony let out a startled yell as his flew towards the ceiling. Loki's fingers became ever so slightly tinged with blue as ice formed around Tony's feet. Hanging upside down from his feet, the playboy-philanthropist looked down to see a fire roaring beneath him.

"Alright! Alright, you raving lunatic!" Tony yelled, struggling to get away from the flames. "That was stupid of me. I'm Tony Stark, I do stupid and reckless things! Ask Pepper! Let me down!"

"Let me down, what?" Loki replied with a grin.

"What do you want? Praise? Fine! Please let me down, O mighty illusionist. I am unworthy to be in your godly presence. Satisfied?"

Loki shrugged noncommittally, "That will suffice."

He snapped his fingers once more, causing the flames to die and Tony to fall to the floor. He stood up painfully, rubbing his back.

"You need a drink, Lonny," Tony muttered. "And learn how to take a joke."

He poured a bright green liquid into a glass and handed it to Loki.

"Get drunk and loosen up for Christ's sake."

Loki eyed it suspiciously before downing the entire thing. Freyja waved a few chairs over and sat down next to the Avengers, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. Clint slid further down the couch as Loki sat down beside her.

"Does _he_ have to be here?" he demanded, glaring at his beer.

"Come on, he's not that bad once you have a drink or two with him," Tony protested, draping an arm around Clint

Clint looked between the two with a hint of disgust on his face, "I'd rather take an arrow to the knee..."

Loki's smile widened suddenly as he ran his fingers over the rim of his glass, "Sorry to disappoint, Barton, but, in Midgardian terms, you're not my type."

Freyja and Thor laughed as Clint choked on his beer, leaving everyone else to stare at the trio in bemusement.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Steve asked, looking towards Tony in hopes of an explanation.

The three gods exchanged a glance before Freyja spoke up.

"Taking an arrow to the knee was once Norse slang for proposing," she explained. "I'm surprised you were unaware of it. The tables have turned, haven't they?"

"Time changes many things," Thor laughed.

"Indeed."

As the mood began to decline, Tony suddenly stood up for a declaration, "Present time!"

Pepper tugged him back down, "No, presents are opened in the morning."

"Fine," Tony pouted. "But we at least get to have eggnog. Jarvis! Send Dummy in with some eggnog, can you?"

"Of course, sir," the AI replied.

"What is this eggnog?" Thor asked.

"It's nothing less than the greatest holiday drink ever invented!"

"Tony, you're drunk," Natasha muttered.

"And you're not drunk enough!" he declared, thrusting a glass into her hands. "It's Christmas, and we're going to be damn merry."

Loki handed his glass of eggnog to Freyja, not even taking a sip. Of course, Freyja knew why this was. It was best if he stayed relatively sober, as he tended to become somber when he was drunk and often lamented about his troubles. It was a side only she had seen, and she knew he would not allow the Avengers to see it. Taking a drink, she decided to put it aside, as well.

"Why have you befouled the ale with this yellow substance?" Thor asked after taking a gulp.

"That's what you do," Bruce explained. "You mix eggnog with liquor. I guess it's an acquired taste."

As Thor and Tony began to argue about the proper way to consume alcohol, Clint and Natasha slipped away into the hall. Freyja leaned towards Loki, lowering her voice so that the others couldn't hear.

"What say we slip away for the night?" she asked. "No one will notice our absence."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A prize for not fatally wounding anyone and a bribe to behave for the remainder of the trip," she replied, allowing him to hear the mischievous edge to her words.

He nodded, "Lead the way, love."

She laced her fingers with his and pulled him down one of the halls to the guest room Tony had given them earlier. As she closed the door, she felt his lips on her neck.

"Jarvis, disable the video and audio recording within this room, if you please," she said, turning the lock.

"Yes, ma'am."

Without another word, Loki turned her around and worked his way down her jaw and to her lips. He kissed her hungrily, a soft growl emanating from the back of his throat. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she allowed him to steadily unbutton her blouse. His hand brushed against lace as he reached for the waistline of her jeans. He stopped, pulling back to look at what he had felt.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked, glancing down at the green and gold corset with black lace. "Not to your taste?"

"What is it?" he asked, appraising it carefully.

"A little something Midgardian women use. If you do not like it, I can dispose of it."

He shrugged noncommittally, tracing his tongue over her collarbone.

"Alright, it leaves tomorrow."

She inhaled sharply as he nipped her shoulder.

"It stays," he murmured.

She laughed softly, "I knew you would enjoy it."

* * *

The week was an interesting one, and Freyja found herself enjoying the respite away from Kenna and the troubles of Asgard. However, by the day after New Year's, she knew it was time to return. She was ready to return to the mild strife of the Realm Eternal, but she did not expect to find it in chaos.

The people who crowded the streets were not keeping civil conversations, but yelling angrily and gesturing wildly. She caught snatches of derogatory names in both languages, strange accusations and exasperated defenses. Looking around at the madness, she caught sight of a young Vanir boy confronting an Æsir warrior. The man raised his fist as Freyja rushed forward.

"What in the name of the Yggdrasil is going on?" she demanded, taking hold of the Asgardian's wrist.

"Release me, recreant beast," he snarled, pushing her away.

Loki caught her before she stumbled, anger blazing in his eyes, "How dare you act in such a shameful way?"

"Those demons must be driven back to the Realm from whence they came!" he snapped, pointing a finger at Freyja. "They are nothing if not devious murderers."

"What murders are you accusing the Vanir of?" Thor demanded, hand on Mjolnir.

"My king, we must drive the brutes out before they fell us in our sleep. They had no honor when they murdered the woman in the streets. We saw what they did during the war. We should have never trusted them."

"What woman-"

"King Thor!" a voice called through the crowd.

Thor turned to face a guard with messy strawberry-blonde hair, "Theoric? What has occurred?"

"My king, we found a corpse of a woman in the streets just this morning. It is urgent that you see."

Exchanging worried glances, the three followed Theoric up to the palace and into the Healing Room. Several healers crowded around a single bed, muttering amongst themselves.

"What is the cause of the death?" Freyja asked, noting that Freyr had been allowed out at last.

"That would be the cause of the trouble, Princess," Theoric said. "She was killed through mental destruction which, as you know, is strictly a Vanir method."

The healers cleared out of the way as the three approached. All three froze in shock as they saw the face of the woman. Her blonde hair was covered in grime and hung limply around her face, which was contorted into an expression of anguish and fear, but she was still recognizable. All of them knew her face well.

It was Sigyn.


	10. Chapter 9: Mischievous Solemnity

**_Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait. I had a lot to fix and rewrite due to my loss of data. I've had to rewrite the entire plot line, though it's not exactly the same as before, but everything should turn out alright. It should be rather smooth from here on out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for sticking around. :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Mischievous**** Solemnity**

_"Minds that are ill at ease are agitated by both hope and fear."_

_ -Ovid_

* * *

Freyja ushered Jane down the halls and away from the influx of gods coming for the Council Odin had called together for Thor, using a mild spell to turn their attention away from the mortal. With Asgard and the remaining Vanir at each other's throats over Sigyn's murder, the last thing needed was the arrival of Thor's mortal bride-to-be.

"I can't believe this is where you live," she murmured, eyes wide as Freyja dragged her along.

"It is quite something, I suppose," she replied distractedly.

"But who was that woman? The woman in the hospital, I mean. Was she a friend?"

"No. She often attempted to drive Loki and I apart. Had she not been at odds with me, this mess may not have occurred. In the meantime, you must stay in Thor's chambers until he returns."

"I'll be alone in Thor's rooms?"

"For the time being," she conceded. "It should not last too long. Now that you reside here, Thor will make certain to not leave your side for long."

Opening the door to Thor's room, Freyja allowed Jane a moment to take in the lavish red, blue and silver room.

"This is Thor's room?" Jane asked, eyes darting across the place as if she couldn't examine enough at once.

"And now, yours as well," Freyja replied with a smile. "I hope you have no qualms with red and silver."

"I don't mind the color scheme, but the size…this room's bigger than my entire apartment."

"As princess of Asgard, soon to be queen, you'll find your new life to be…well, extravagant."

Jane laughed nervously, "You know, when I was little, I would dream about a prince coming to sweep me off my feet and take me to a fairytale castle. I never thought it would become true."

Freyja paused for a second before smiling, "How amusing."

"What?"

She gave Jane a wry smile as she walked back to the door, "When I was young, I often wondered what my life would have been had I been a commoner. Seems all dream of what is on the other side. I must leave you now, as the Council will need me. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. Aileth will be here soon to aid you in any form possible."

With that, she walked out and closed the door behind her. Loki leaned against the wall across from her with a bemused look on his face. He straightened as she approached.

"A commoner? Whatever gave you such fanciful ideas?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Simple curiosity. Has the Council convened?"

"Yes, they await your return," he replied, keeping her casual pace. "Who could have murdered Sigyn? Any sorcerer is more than capable of such an act."

"No, Loki. We do not pass on the technique of mental demolition. To do so would be unwise and irresponsible. It was a Vanir who slew Sigyn, but that is not the question we must answer."

"I do not follow."

"I care not who or what murdered her. Those are not important as of this instant. What we need to know is why. Why Sigyn? Why wait until all three of us were to return? What was the motive behind this?"

As Loki pulled open the door to the Throne Room, they soon found out the Council was asking similar questions. Freyja winced against the arguing as they took their seats at the table. Too many people were demanding far too many answers and it was nigh on impossible to make out who said what.

Thor leaned towards Freyja, handing her a small slip of parchment while the others shouted, "This was found in Sigyn's hands."

She unfolded the piece, staring at the rune marked into the sheet. There was nothing extraordinary about the scrap but it was odd that the murderer had left anything at all. The rune was careful and precise, as if written by someone who had once found the need to take care during such tasks, but not in the same hand as the near uniformity of the bookbinders Vanaheim sported. It was also in an archaic branch of her language. A scholar who wrote his own texts, perhaps?

"What is the matter?" Loki whispered into her ear.

"_Invidia_," she answered, handing him the parchment. "No part of this murder makes the slightest sense."

"Jealousy," he translated. "One of the five offenses of the Vaniric religion, is it not? Does this make our murderer an extremist?"

"Extremists are sloppy. There will always be a mistake made, but this shows precision. This is someone sending a message."

"But what are they attempting to say?"

"I haven't the slightest."

"Freyja," Thor said, causing the raucous to die down. "What do you make of this?"

"I regret to say that Sigyn's death was at the hands of a Vanir. I cannot discern who would do such or why with so little information."

"How can you be certain this was not an attempt at war?" Tyr asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"If my people wished to wage war against Asgard, we would have done so. An act of war would be immediate and ostentatious, not subtle."

"This is the Vanir's idea of subtle?" Weth demanded.

"Has no one other than myself realized the point of Sigyn's death?"

She glanced around at the blank looks that greeted her question, all with the exception of Loki who knew her opinion.

"Someone means to tell us a message and expects Thor, Loki, and I to understand it."

Fitch rolled his eyes, "You cannot be certain of such a fact, Freyja. Clever you may be but such leaps in logic are ridiculous."

"The murder was committed only just before they returned from Midgard," Forseti pointed out.

Hod shook his head, "Of course the coward would wait for the three to leave. What man in their right mind would land such a blow with the King and Asgard's two greatest sorcerers wandering about?"

"They were gone for a fortnight," Fitch replied. "Had the murderer simply wanted them gone, he would have done so the instant they left. In fact, he had many opportunities to strike before now."

Hoenir knocked against the table before gesturing towards Kvasir, gaining everyone's attention. Kvasir smiled gratefully at the silent god before speaking up.

"Have all of you forgotten the Vanir's belief in equality?"

"What does it matter?" Tyr growled.

"The Vanir believe men and women are equal in strength and intelligence."

"An ideal Asgard is in desperate need of learning," Sif muttered, earning a smile from Thor and Freyja.

"And that is of importance how?" Fitch asked.

"It means we cannot expect the murderer to be a man," Loki replied. "To limit our search could possibly doom Sigyn's murder to be unanswered."

"Women should not partake in such brutish actions," Snotra sniffed disdainfully.

Sif sat up straight, immediately insulted, "Your words imply that you believe women should be incapable of self-defense."

"This was not an act of self-defense," Vor put in. "Sigyn was a passive goddess."

"Foolish words," Loki breathed.

"We are not here to discuss the ethics of murder!" Freyja snapped, growing impatient with the Council careening off topic. "It would seem we have nothing more to discuss on the matter."

"And what action shall we take in reply to this crime?"

"To verbally or physically attack the Vanir would cause them to rally against us," Thor replied. "This was an act of a single being and we cannot threaten the entire race for it. We will continue to look into the matter, but no more. This discussion is adjourned."

Slowly, but with much muttering amongst themselves, the Council members stood and walked out. Freyja held her head in her hands as she tried to clear her mind. Loki placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and leaned towards her.

"Sigyn's death was unforeseen," he whispered. "There is nothing we could have done."

"Can you be certain of that?" she replied. "I do not believe in coincidence. Kenna's arrival, Freyr's mentality, Sigyn's death, these are not simply random occurrences. Something larger is at work, but I cannot make it out. I cannot make sense of these scraps given to me."

"Perhaps it is not your place to decipher them."

"If I do not, then who will? All of these are connected to me. Why, though?"

Before Loki could think of a reply, one of the guards approached.

"Lady Princess?"

Freyja looked up with a kind smile, "Yes?"

"Lord Odin requires your services."

"My services?" she echoed, confused by the words.

The guard nodded, "He deems it both necessary and urgent."

She looked to Loki, a silent question in her eyes.

"Go," he replied, standing up. "I shall await you whilst finding a wedding gift for Jane."

Freyja couldn't help but smile at his grin, "Play nice. She is a mortal, after all."

He pecked her on the cheek, "I'll be gentle."

With that, he turned away and left through the gilded double doors. Freyja returned her attention to the guard and followed him with a sigh. Whatever Odin wanted from her, she had the uneasy feeling that it would not be pleasant.

* * *

Freyja walked through the damp caverns at the far edge of Asgard's borders. Few were brave enough to come near the cursed land, leaving it desolate and barren. She had been correct in the assumption that Odin's task for her was not enjoyable and now she feared for Jane's safety. She hoped the young woman would be able to withstand her task.

A sudden breath of wind extinguished the flame in her palm, cloaking the entirety of the cavern into darkness. She heard the soft laughter of several people echo off the walls but knew there was only one entity within the chamber. It ghosted around her mind several times, never gauging more than what could be obtained from the edge. She heard the laughter grow to a chuckle until a sepulchral bass became prominent over the others. Deep and rich, the voice seemed to resonate from all around her.

"I awaited you, Princess," it said, voice lingering over the last word. "It has been so very long since I last had company."

Freyja cast a glance around the darkness, "You make it your goal to frighten any living soul until they are petrified by what you have shown them and yet you wonder why company eludes you?"

That elicited a chuckle from the creature, "Oh, I do not wonder. It is most interesting to see how the individual reacts to their darkest haunts. I take pleasure in seeing the difference between the brave and the cowardly."

"So I've heard. I trust you know why I am here."

"Odin Allfather sent for you. But that is not why you have come. You chose to come. No one, not even the great King of Asgard, can force you to bend to his will. Why _are_ you here, Freyja?"

"I am here to obey the laws of Asgard: every prospective wife of the princes of Asgard must face a test set in motion by the former king. There is no other reason why I am here."

"Oh, but there is. There is something you wish to know, that you believe I know. You are correct, of course, but I will not answer until I've had my fun."

"This discussion grows tedious," she sighed, feigning boredom. "I wish nothing more than to bring you to Asgard, finish the test, and leave you here."

A snarl tore through the cavern, echoing as several different voices. The darkness lightened enough for her to make out several beasts with red eyes surrounding her.

"I will not accompany you until I've had my fun," it snapped. "It has been a millennium and a half since I've had a visitor and I will make the most of it."

With a slow exhale, she sat cross-legged on the floor, "Do your worst."

Silence followed her proclamation before the laughter returned.

"You are the most perplexing being to ever grace my home, Princess. Your fears are not tangible, as most are. But I see them, all the same. Such a noble young princess, worrying far too much over what she cannot control…"

She grit her teeth as she felt the demon stir around her, preparing to take any chosen form. As it appeared before her, she forced herself to remain outwardly apathetic towards its form. It was herself.

Of course, it was not a full copy of her, but the differences did nothing to comfort her. Its eyes were deep brown with the royal golden ring around the pupils, its hair cropped close to its chin, its angles were more pronounced to give it an otherworldly look while its gait was reminiscent of a feral beast. When it grinned, its teeth glinted in the dim light the demon had allowed.

"You fear yourself," it hissed, tone delighted. "You fear what you are and what it means. Quite rightly so, I'm afraid. It is truly a delight when fear is justified."

"What have I to fear of myself?" she demanded quietly. "I know who I am and what I am capable of."

"Oh, but you worry. You worry that your patience is not up to par. You worry that your short temper will get the better of you. When it does, you will snap. Hold on tightly to sanity, halfling, for you will lose your composure if it so much as cracks."

"Worry is not a fear."

"Worry _leads_ to fear. Often it leads to irrational fear, but yours is very real. But it is not just your blood that concerns you. Your 'family' is all you have left, isn't it? Freyr, Thor, Sif, Frigga, Hel, Jormungand, Fenrir, and Loki, so little left of what you once had. With this killer in the crowd, you cannot help but worry that you cannot protect them. You let your family slip through your fingers once, who's to say it won't occur again?

"And Kenna causes you even more anxiety. Just how much does she know of the prophecy, if anything at all? How has her upbringing changed the hostile nature of halflings and how can you-"

The doppelgänger stopped its circling for a second, a look of realization crossing its face.

"Oh," it breathed, grin beginning to form. "Oh, this is exquisitely delicious!"

It pointed a delicate index finger at her, eyes shining in ecstasy, "You fear you cannot protect them from yourself! If you lose yourself, who will hold you back from releasing the strength you carry on those you hold most dear? You would rather take your own life than risk theirs, yet you know it would destroy them to do so. You have dug yourself a grave from which you cannot hope to escape!"

"I grow weary of this game," Freyja snapped, growing increasingly uncomfortable with the topic.

"But this is the best part!" it declared, throwing its arms wide. "You truly are a gift, Vanir. I have never tasted such exquisite fear."

"You have no hold over me, demon," she retorted, forcing herself to remain calm.

"Yes, you know your fear too well, but what of the fears you are unaware of?"

"I know myself well enough to state my fears."

"Sweet, I see the fears of every being within the Nine Realms. Not even the stoic Heimdall can evade my powers. Do you not wonder what the great Allfather fears?"

Freyja grit her teeth and looked away, "I have no interest in what concerns Odin."

"Not even if it pertains to you?"

When her gaze snapped back towards the demon, it had taken the appearance of a woman with a mess of blonde waves, pixie-like features, and bright gray eyes. She had seen the portrait of the same woman many times before. Loki had spoken admiringly of her many times before. The demon had taken the form of Angrboda.

"Do not tell me the death of your lover's wife never perplexed you," it taunted. "She was perfectly healthy until the time of birth. She died and her daughter was deformed. It was not a natural phenomenon."

Freyja narrowed her eyes, "I don't follow."

"Oh, I think you do. Odin came to me once for a favor once, and I could taste his fear before he set foot inside this mountain."

"What favor could you have bestowed?"

The false-Angrboda's lips curled into a cruel smile, "He wanted me to dispel his fears."

"Impossible. You invoke fear, not dispel it."

"Ah, but you do not know the story. This was when Odin often frequented the home of the Norns. He asked about his death, and they told him it would come at the hands of the daughter of his false son. Of course, when lovely Angrboda was expected, Odin feared for his life."

"I do not see how this involves you."

"I trust the Scholars taught you of demon physiology."

"Information on demons is sparse, even to the Vanir. You should know why."

The demon grinned and nodded, "Demon venom, depending on the being it originated from, has quite interesting effects on others. Most often, constant doses are fatal."

Freyja's eyes widened as she realized where the tale was going, horrified that the Allfather would take such drastic measures. The demon only smirked with a chuckle.

"After a rather tempting price, I gave him what he desired. Every evening, he would enter the kitchen and add the required dose to her meal. The day before the birth, his hand slipped. He did not believe it would make much difference but, as I stated, our venom has peculiar outcomes. The woman died and the child was affected."

"You lie," she whispered, shaking her head.

"But he was forced to take another road due to his mistake. So when she came of age for her title, when no one could protest, he deemed her goddess of death and sent her to Niflheim where she would rule over her namesake. Odin rid himself of his downfall and no one was the wiser."

"You are wrong."

"Ask the Allfather yourself. In fact, if he did such to Loki's first wife, what shall he do to the second?"

"I do not fear Odin."

The demon leaned against the cavern wall and inspected its nails, "No, you don't. Pity. Most would fall to their knees at the thought of the Allfather's wrath. You fear so little. I'm practically starving on the bones you've given me."

"Perhaps it is this discussion," she replied, hiding a smile. "All the tales have said you simply recreate one's greatest fears and yet you've decided to talk. Why? In need of a decent conversation?"

It shrugged noncommittally, "There is nothing I can show you that you will fear. Only one other has been the same. You are quite like him if you look below the surface."

"Who?" she asked, unable to help herself.

"King Njord Saevarson of Vanaheim," he answered, suddenly shifting into the familiar form of her father.

"I am nothing like my father," she said, practically growling at the demon's words.

"Ooh, it seems as though I've found a sore spot. Best not lie to yourself, dearie, for you can be exceptionally similar if need be."

"There is nothing similar about us."

"Trust me, love, your heart can be as cold and black as his. You simply hide it behind strong morals and a pretty face."

With a cry of anger, Freyja threw a spear of silver energy at the surprised demon. Its façade fell away as it was struck, writhing as a large, shadowy mass on the ground. The ethereal cry that came from it echoed through the chamber and a few stones fell loose. She wasted no time in weaving a cage around it as she approached, watching as tendrils of the beast attempted to find purchase.

A shaky laugh rang from the spherical prison, "I see you carry his cruelty, as well. Do you think he wasn't once a compassionate man?"

The twitch of her fingers caused the field to shrink, leaving the demon with barely enough room to move.

"I've grown tired of your words," she snapped. "If so much as a squeak reaches me, I will compress this cage before you have time to shrink."

Heeding her words, the demon fell silent. With a quickly uttered incantation, the Tesseract hanging from her neck pulled them back into the heart of Asgard. The demon's cage turned invisible as she walked through the courtyard towards the palace doors. She spoke to no one as she made her way to Odin's study, not even the caged beast said a word as they went.

Freyja practically tossed the sphere into the study when she opened the doors. Odin looked up in surprise as she did, no doubt wondering what had caused her foul disposition.

"Here is your demon," she snapped. "Do what you intend but involve me no further. I will have no hand in this matter."

He blinked slowly, at loss for words for the first time in his life since his father's death. She nodded her head curtly in the usual sign of respect, though it was more of a mocking gesture from her, and walked back out. She wanted no affiliation to kings who hurt their daughters and demons with attitude problems. Her anger was erased, however, when Thor came storming down the hall with a worried expression on his face.

"Thor!" she called. "Is something amiss?"

He looked slightly relieved when he saw her, "Freyja. Thank the Norns. Something is wrong with Jane. I left to find us sustenance and she would not allow me to enter when I returned."

"Would she say what-"

"No, but I fear something grave has occurred."

"Of course it has," she muttered. "Let us see what the problem is."

Freyja could tell the second they stepped towards Thor's door that something was indeed different. However, when they knocked, the door slid open a fraction of an inch to reveal Sif.

"Sif?" Thor started, taken aback. "Where is Jane?"

"She's here, but it would be best if you stayed put for the moment."

"What is the matter?" Freyja asked, growing worried at the shield maiden's expression.

"It's best if you see for yourself, Freyja."

Before she could reply, Sif tugged her in by her arm and shut the door. She could hear Thor protesting as he knocked on the wood, but her attention was focused completely on the occupant within the room.

"Oh," she breathed, raising her eyebrows at the silver feathers.

Jane, despite being quite literally covered in shining silver feathers, was standing in the center of the room with her arms ever so slightly extended. Had it been any other person, Freyja might have laughed at the look of shock of her face. Jane looked up at Freyja and gestured to herself.

"Feathers!"

"Yes, I see that," Freyja muttered, unable to say anything else.

"Is it some sort of spell?" she asked, turning to look in the mirror. "Why would anyone make a spell like this?"

"I told her this is Loki's doing," Sif sighed.

Freyja didn't reply as she was still attempting to make sense of the entire occasion. She vaguely remembered Loki saying he would give Jane a gift, but he also swore to use something mild.

"Great! Thor's brother hates me already. What do I do if the rest of them hate me?"

At the mention of Thor, Freyja realized exactly what was going on.

"'Nice feathers'," she muttered, remembering the same words. "Jane, Loki does not loathe you."

"Well, he certainly doesn't like me," she replied, waving a feathered arm to prove her point.

"On the contrary. I believe this is his gift to welcome you to the family."

"Gift? How is this a gift?"

Freyja barely bit back her smile, "Oh, this is quite simple. You should have seen Sif's."

Sif turned sharply, pointing a condemning finger at her, "You swore never to speak of it again!"

"I swore never to repeat what occurred, not that I would refrain from mentioning it."

"Can you fix it?" Jane asked before Sif could reply.

"Most probably," she replied, approaching Jane.

"What was your gift?"

Sif watched as her friend turned bright red and murmured something incoherent. Silver tendrils trailed from her fingers as she recited spell after spell. As the minutes rolled by, Sif began to laugh softly as she noticed something odd about Freyja. After seeing her spells failing, Freyja tugged gently on one of the feathers.

"I do not understand what he has done here. It is almost as if it absorbs the incantations," she mused.

Meanwhile, Jane's eyes were steadily trailing up above Freyja's forehead to stare at the anomaly.

"Um, Freyja?"

"What is-" Freyja stopped as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. "Oh, for the love of the Yggdrasil."

Her spells had taken affect, but Loki's had altered them in some way she had missed. Two golden, curling horns protruded from her temples and curved around the edges of her face, just out of her peripheral vision. With an exasperated sigh, Freyja turned and walked towards the door.

"Excuse me, Jane. I'm afraid there is nothing I may do to remedy this and I must speak with a certain god of mischief."

Thor stared as Freyja walked out, head held high despite the rather ludicrous horns she had acquired. He didn't comment on the matter, deciding it was wiser not to ask. Loki, on the other hand, found it quite amusing as he looked at her over the top of his book.

"You are aware," he started as he sat up on her bed for a better look, "that you could have simply stated your admiration for my helmet."

She snapped out a single incantation before he could counter it. His skin, all except for his face, slowly morphed into snake scales that were poisonous green in color. She then picked up the basin of water in her washroom, converted it into sand, and promptly dumped the entirety of its contents on top of him. This was how Loki found how unpleasant sand under snake skin could be, especially when there was no way to scratch the itches through the infernal things.

At dinner, Thor lost his composure and laughed whole-heartedly at his extremely uncomfortable brother. He received golden fur and a tail for his troubles. Odin soon found that he had raised boys too proud to apologize for their slights and allowed a woman too stubborn to remove her spell into his palace. The royal family was the royal menagerie for precisely two days before the Allfather lost his patience. Frigga quietly admitted to herself that it was quite nice to have the family act as they once did, even if it meant Loki mocking Odin behind his back during the rants. He was sentenced a week of house arrest when Odin found out.

Needless to say, he did not remain in his rooms.


	11. Chapter 10: Comfortably Anguished

**_Hi all! So, this one was a pain to write but thanks to Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl and her brilliant suggestions, I was able to push through. I've left Jane's trial with the Unknown unwritten as I think it best for you all to decide for yourselves what she saw. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter (as per usual)._**

**_Song of the Chapter: Bloody Mary ~ Lady Gaga_**

**_I know, odd choice. It happened to play on Pandora and I thought it set the mood fairly well. Something about foreboding and darker tone of the song (and some of the lyrics) fit the chapter. Just ignore my odd choice of music if you want._**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Comfortably Anguished**

_"All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage."_

_ -Mark Gatiss_

* * *

One hour, there was only one hour left before Jane's challenge. Freyja paced back and forth in her chambers, guilt gnawing at her conscious at what was to occur. She did not agree with Odin's challenge, but she could do nothing to counter it. Asgard's law required the father of the princes to set a task before their possible wife to determine their worth. It was one of the few aspects of the Realm Eternal that she disapproved of, but she could not speak against it.

Jane would face the Unknown for three hours, locked in a room alone with the demon. She was to prove her bravery in this way. But for Odin to expect the astrophysicist to remain silent through the trial was outlandish. Many Æsir would find the task too daunting and Freyja believed, if she was in the mortal's place, that not even she could withstand such. And for Jane to have no idea whatsoever of her expectations, it was nigh impossible.

Had Odin not demanded her oath of silence, she would have told Jane everything. It felt wrong to leave the woman helpless against an unfair task. Thor would be heartbroken if she failed and she feared what it would do to the slowly healing family. Now she truly could not tell Jane without dying a painful death and becoming a Shade, a dark specter that an oath-breaker became. Sometimes, she felt like a prisoner in Asgard, bound by its laws and beliefs. And yet she was freer than she had been in Vanaheim.

Dismayed with her inability to help her friend, Freyja collapsed into her sofa and closed her eyes. She was helpless, which was an emotion she loathed. She had been helpless when Animi had died, helpless when she was taken by Thanos, and helpless when her people were slaughtered in their own homes. She wasn't sure which was worse: being helpless to save her friends or being too powerful to keep from harming them.

"Feeling unwell?"

She opened her eyes to see Loki gazing worriedly at her.

"I will leave, if peace is what you seek."

She shook her head, "Peace will evade me whether you are here or not. I have not seen peace since…I'm not even sure. Perhaps I have never known peace."

He sat down on the edge of the seat, "Tell me what troubles you."

"It matters not. Nothing can change this path."

"Speaking your anxieties has never wounded anyone before. Besides, I may be able to aid you."

"There is nothing I can-" she stopped as she processed his words. "Of course."

"Come again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sat up to face him completely, "I can do nothing in this matter, but you have the ability to say what I cannot."

"…Are you referring to lies?"

"No. I mean the truths that I cannot speak. Jane is in danger."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Odin's task," she clarified.

His brows knitted together as he thought on her words, "Surely Odin would not place too difficult of a task before her."

"I need you to warn Jane of her task or she will never see immortality."

"What would you have me say?"

And here lay the tricky part of her gamble. She needed something that would warn Jane and yet keep the details secret. The fewer words, the better, and yet that caused too many problems to count.

"You must tell her not to scream," she replied finally. "Warn her not to make a sound during her test. She cannot allow what she perceives to frighten her."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "What is it that Jane must do, Freyja?"

"I cannot tell you, but know that if she is not aware of this, Thor will not be content."

"I should go to her," he sighed. "Will you be alright?"

"So long as I know you are warning her, I shall be content."

He nodded, even though he knew it was a half-truth. She would be as content as the scenario allowed her and no more. Something was amiss and she did not approve of it. And so he left her room in hopes that her worries would subside if he told Jane the warning. It was not very helpful if he dissected it, but he supposed it meant more than he could see.

He found Jane alone in Frigga's garden, reading a book on basic magic and how it related to science. It was a tome Freyja had translated for her, knowing the woman would enjoy learning how the two interwove. The slight twitch of Loki's finger was the only sign that gave away the concealment charm he had placed over them. He received a suspicious glance when Jane noticed him approaching. She might have come unglued when he sat down beside her had he not kept his expression somber.

"Can I help you with something, Loki?"

She wondered what Freyja saw in him, why the goddess of love and beauty would find happiness in the god of chaos and lies. He could see it in her aura. Mortals were often the easiest to read. And after the feather incident, she kept a wary eye on him. He would have to choose his words wisely if he wanted her to believe him.

He closed the book in her hands gently, "Jane, I understand you do not trust me. And perhaps my jokes have been in poor taste, but I need you to listen very carefully now."

"I'm not sure I have time for a chat, Loki. The trial is in less than half an hour and I really should be focusing."

"Your test is the reason I have come," he replied. "Freyja is bound by her words from warning you herself, so I must be the one to do this."

He paused to see if she would reply, but she only watched him anxiously. With a silent thanks that Thor had chosen a woman who had the capacity to stop and listen, he continued.

"I cannot say exactly what you will face in the challenge Odin has set before you, as I do not know, but I can give you one warning. No matter what you think you hear, see, or feel, you cannot make a sound. Do not so much as whimper or all shall be lost. For your sake and Thor's, do not scream."

"How do I know you're not lying to make me lose?"

"What would motivate me to do such?" he asked, taken aback.

"If I lose, Odin will send me back to Earth and make Thor stay away from me. He would be devastated."

Loki's anger skyrocketed at the idea, causing it to get the better of him, "Listen well, mortal. Thor is a soft-hearted oaf but I will not tolerate his bereavement caused by your separation. Odin's decision would crush him and I will not allow it. The only one allowed to torment Thor is me. No one else is allowed to harm a hair on his head. Do you understand?"

"Oh," she breathed, before grinning. "_Oh._"

"What?" he asked, confused at her sudden change.

"Darcy was right about you. You don't hate Thor. You pretend to be cruel because, deep down, you love him."

"Watch your words, woman-"

"You're exactly what Darcy said: a hard, sour apple-flavored shell wrapped around a soft caramel center."

_By the Wise One, she babbles nonsense which rivals even that of Stark_, he thought to himself. Sighing in exasperation, he tried one last time.

"Jane, I can tell you no more than to keep silent throughout your trial. I have no more to-"

"Lady Jane."

Both looked up to see one of the guards approaching. He stopped before them and bowed, though the gesture seemed to be directed more towards Jane than Loki.

"Your challenge is at hand, milady," said the guard. "The Allfather requests that you come to his study immediately."

"Alright," she said, standing up to follow.

Loki took hold of her wrist and whispered into her ear, "Do not scream. _Convalescas_, Jane."

The mortal woman looked puzzled at the unfamiliar word but didn't make a remark as Loki let her go. He watched, feeling oddly guilty, as she followed the guard away. Though he knew nothing of what she would face, he hoped his blessing would come true. She would need strength for whatever Odin had in mind.

* * *

Loki watched as the two people closest to him sat in the library, looking far from at ease and very preoccupied. It had been nearly six hours since Jane had gone to complete her task and he could feel the anxiety rolling off of Freyja. She was working away at a desk, but she was not paying attention to the text before her as she tapped her fingers against the wood in what he knew was the Vaniric time-keeping system. Thor sat by the fire, staring at it as if they had committed a terrible wrong against him. It was almost unbearable. The silence refused to let him brush off his own worry for Thor's mortal. And that was intolerable.

"Should I expect a large wedding?" he asked suddenly, hoping to start a conversation.

Both Freyja and Thor looked up at him blankly as if he had grown a second head.

"You always did have a proclivity for large celebrations," he continued.

Thor returned his attention to the fire, "There is a possibility of there not being a wedding. Do you truly believe Jane can surpass whatever Odin has set before her?"

Freyja gave Loki a pleading look, unable to answer honestly when there wasn't a sincere reply. So he was left to do what he did best. Lie.

"I'm certain she will be just fine," he reassured. "You have both underestimated that woman. Enough of this moping, Thor. It's unbecoming of you. I want to know just how many noblemen I shall avoid at your wedding."

Thor managed a smile at that, "Jane feels uncomfortable with a large crowd attending our wedding, so there will be only close friends and family."

"So much for a small crowd," Freyja muttered, throwing Loki a wry smile.

"And what of our own wedding, Freyja? Shall we have a traditional Vanaheim ceremony, or an Asgardian celebration?"

Thor stared at both of them in shock for a full three minutes, "You two are going to be wed?"

"We have no plans just yet, but it will come," Loki replied. "She already accepted."

Before Freyja could put in her own opinion, Thor had leapt up and pulled her into a rib-crushing hug. She couldn't help the chuckle as he spun her around and dropped her on her feet once more.

"When was this decided?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"He asked immediately after the Sigyn affair concluded," she replied.

His face fell slightly, "Why has no one told me? Have I not the right to know when my brother has found a wife?"

"I would have preferred to announce it when we have the ring," Loki replied.

"Whatever happened to it?" Freyja asked, curious as to the time it was taking.

Loki's posture stiffened before he managed to mutter something incomprehensible.

"What?"

"_Per errorem miscuit_," he replied in a louder voice.

She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips at his words. _I made a mistake_. It was something he only ever admitted to her, but she wouldn't patronize him for it.

"_Quod est licuit_," she replied. "I can be patient."

Thor looked vaguely miffed at them, "Will you please speak in a language I can understand?"

"We will from here on out," she told him.

"You never did answer my question."

"I would prefer to keep to my traditions, but I have no qualms with an Asgardian wedding."

"Is it true that after the bonding ceremony, I will no longer need to consume Idunn's apples for immortality?"

"It will no longer be necessary," she replied. "Come to think of it, the unique bond forged when your awakening nearly took your life may have already taken care of that."

Thor glanced at his brother with raised eyebrows, examining him as if proof of the possibility was visible. Loki frowned thoughtfully before opening his mouth to ask another question. The sound of a bell chiming caused them all to look towards the door in apprehension. Not a word was spoken between them, but they all stood up and rushed out the door.

A small crowd had gathered by the doorway to the room of Jane's trial, watching as the Allfather waved his hand over the lock on the door. He was using borrowed magic, Freyja knew, from his wife. He had long since traded his aura to the Norns and so his colorless magic was channeled from Frigga. Many Asgardians did not believe he used magic because of this, but those closest to the family knew the truth. Jane did not come through as the door swung open.

"Lady Freyja," a familiar voice whispered at her shoulder.

She turned to see a man who was slightly thinner than most Asgardians, though just as tall. His features were softer as if belonging to a child's face. Soft, golden curls framed his head like a halo, contrasting greatly with his dark gray eyes. But she knew this face. It had been many years, but she would always recognize him.

"Ottar," she breathed. "I have not seen you around the palace of late."

He smiled, "I no longer work in the kitchens. I own a bakery in Warrior's Square, now. I had heard you had returned. Do you think Lady Jane is alright?"

Freyja glanced at the still empty doorway with worry, "Something is wrong."

"Should she not have exited by now?"

"Exactly my point," she said, walking forward and through the door.

She ignored the sound of the guards warning her off as well as Odin holding back his son who wanted nothing more than to follow. She was only worried for Jane, not caring what would happen to her. It was far too dark within the confines of the walls, but she could still feel the presence of fear demon as well as Jane's. Cold fingers ghosted across her shoulders and she leapt away. The same resonating voice chuckled at her response but seemed to drift away.

"Jane?"

There was no answer. She was beginning to get worried for the mortal woman. The demon wouldn't physically wound her, but some of the weaker races had been known to die of heart failure in its presence. Tired of the dark, she conjured blue flames to see.

Jane was huddled into one of the far corners, brown eyes blown wide and shaking. She had her arms wrapped around her legs as she hugged them to her chest in attempt for comfort. She flinched away as Freyja approached.

"Jane," she whispered, kneeling down. "It's over. There's nothing to fear."

The woman slowly looked at her, a primal sort of fear blazing in her eyes. Freyja had never seen anything like it. It was almost animalistic. She put a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Come with me. Thor is waiting for you."

There was the slightest flicker of recognition in her eyes and suddenly Jane was clinging to her. She helped the woman walk towards the door, all the while feeling the eyes of the demon on her. Five steps from the door, something brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and whispered softly.

"Your greatest strength is also your greatest weakness," it hissed. "And you're murderer knows that all too well."

She ignored the demon, not rising to the bait, but it chuckled despite her silence. She focused on taking Jane outside to where a large portion of Asgard waited. Thor rushed forward just before they reached the door, having apparently gotten past his father. He took Jane gently, whispering soothingly as she stared off into the distance. It troubled Freyja that she had so little response to what was going on. She placed a hand on Thor's shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Spare me five minutes with Jane to ensure she will have no psychological damage from this," she said, almost pleading.

He opened his mouth to reply before looking down at Jane and nodding. Freyja pried Jane's fingers off of Thor and led her down the hall towards his chambers. Most of the onlookers and servants moved aside when they passed by, marveling at the mortal's ability to endure the fear demon so long without making a sound. They were not hindered as they made their way to Thor's chambers but Freyja felt guiltier and more worried with every passing second.

When they reached Thor's chambers, Freyja locked the door quickly behind them and had Jane lay down on the bed. The woman's eyes darted around the room rapidly but she still did not utter a word. She placed two fingers on Jane's temple and gently probed at the mortal's consciousness with her own mind. The fear demon had broken down any defense that had previously been there and Jane's mentality had all but folded in on itself so that Freyja waded through emptiness before finding anything.

She sifted through the memories quickly, only pausing long enough to determine if they were the most recent ones but not long enough to learn more about what life Jane had lived. Out of respect, she kept from looking into Jane's memories of her trial. However, she pulled them away from the others and mentally filtered them to the back of Jane's mind. She would only be troubled by them if she concentrated on them very carefully. It was the least Freyja could do after bringing the demon in the first place. She then worked on transferring her own relative calm into Jane's mind.

Very slowly, Jane's psyche began to unfurl to its usual state. Where Asgardians often had unaccountably compartmentalized minds and Vanir had free chaos, humans seemed to have tottering piles of knowledge and memory from which small fractions disappeared and reappearing at random. As Jane began to stir, Freyja pulled herself away to her own mind and broke the contact altogether.

"Are you feeling well, Jane?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

Jane sat up slowly, "A bit better but not exactly…well."

"I am sorry for what you were forced to suffer."

"I don't blame you, Freyja. It wasn't your fault."

Freyja looked away as she stood up, "I will send in Thor and leave you two time to speak."

"Freyja?" Jane called as her fingers touched the door.

"Yes?"

"Tell Loki I said thanks, will you?"

She nodded in reply before opening the door and walking through. Thor was already waiting on the other side, looking more worried than he had while Jane was still within the room. He stood up straight as she walked out, gazing at her anxiously.

"Is Jane alright?"

She could barely meet his blue eyes as she answered, too guilt-ridden from being the cause of it, "She will need rest, but she will be perfectly fine by tomorrow morn."

Thor smiled in relief, "Thank you."

"Do not thank me Thor," she replied. "I do not deserve your gratitude."

She didn't stay to hear his reply. It had been true what the demon had said, she would hurt those closest to her and there was little she could do to protect them. She needed someone to listen to what troubled her as she walked through the halls. Her two options were her brother and Loki. But her brother was still recuperating and she did not want to burden him further. So she walked towards the courtyard where she knew Loki went to practice magic when troubled.

She froze in the archway at what sight greeted her as she reached the edge of the courtyard. Loki and Kenna were sitting opposite of each other in the center of the gardens, manipulating small flames that sat in the palms of their hands. Both seemed to be smiling. Dark, murky red tendrils fell from Kenna's hand, mingling with the deep green of Loki's aura.

"You seem to be naturally gifted in magic, despite lack of proper training," Loki said, tone grudgingly admiring. "Though I suppose this is due to your heritage."

"I've always had a particular penchant for sorcery despite how my mother hated it."

"You could be quite adept if you find a master willing to teach you."

"Where would I find a master of magic willing to teach me?"

Loki hesitated before answering, "I could do so, if you would like."

Freyja's jaw clenched as she watched the pair, feeling irrational jealousy for the first time in her life. This was the woman who could have everything she could not. Fate demanded her death, and yet Kenna was the one who was foretold to replace her. To think that she and Loki could bond over what was the connection they shared tore at her heart. And yet she could not deny Loki the chance when she was doomed to a path separate from his. It tormented her that her own selfishness could drive her to such.

Just as Kenna opened her mouth to speak again, a voice spoke softly from behind her.

"Lady Princess?"

Freyja turned to see Ottar standing a few feet behind her, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Yes, Ottar?" she replied, walking towards him to keep from disturbing Loki and Kenna.

"I was just leaving the palace and saw you there," he said. "I thought you looked troubled and simply wondered if you would like to walk with me."

She managed a weak smile, "I would be delighted."

She quickly fell into stride next to him, trying to force her mind away from the courtyard as she did. Ottar watched her from the corner of his eyes but kept his face mostly forward.

"How is Lady Jane faring?"

"She is tired from her trial but will be right as rain by morning."

"That is good to hear. How amazing that she will be the first queen of Asgard to hail from Midgard."

"It is indeed."

He turned his head to her fully then, "I have heard you have been to Midgard quite a few times in your time away from Asgard."

"It has always held a certain charm in my eyes. The humans have the odd capability to burn brighter than immortals. Something in their mortality causes them to live life more fully than the rest of us."

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Not many do."

"Freyja, are you worried with the Vanir who murdered Lady Sigyn?"

"Of course I am worried," she replied. "Asgard is the only home I have left. Besides, all those I hold dear are in jeopardy with the murderer walking the streets."

He nodded carefully as they walked out into the city streets, "I do not understand the motive behind these murders. What reason would a Vanir have to harm Lady Sigyn?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," she sighed. "Little in this murder makes sense."

"Might I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, Ottar," she answered, taken aback by his hesitation. "We may be of different social classes but I consider you a friend and equal and hope you see me in the same light."

He blushed slightly, "Your kindness has always known no bounds."

"As has yours."

"You are a princess and deserve my respect."

"I would hope it is more than that," she said with a laugh.

"Of course it is!" he exclaimed. "I have always admired your compassion and kindness."

"I truly wish you would not praise me so, I am far from infallible. And I believe there was a question you had."

"Yes, right. I will be blunt. Something seems to be troubling you deeply and I do not believe it is Lady Jane or Lady Sigyn's murder. Is there something far greater that is distressing you?"

"You have no need to concern yourself with me," she answered. "I am perfectly capable of handling my own troubles."

"Then let it be known that if you ever need anyone to confide in, I would willingly volunteer."

"I will keep that in mind. But might I ask you a personal question in return?"

"Anything, milady."

"Did you decide to court Aileth in my absence?"

Something in Ottar's eyes hardened, "I did, but she did not return my affection."

"What happened?"

"She ran off with one of the palace guards."

"I am sorry," she said quietly, remembering when she had discussed their relationship with Loki.

"There is no need for you to apologize. Nothing could be done."

She nodded, "Is there no other woman?"

"There is one other, but she is courting another."

"Perhaps there is a chance to win her over."

"I think it would be foolish on my account."

"And why is that?"

"Well, he happens to-" Ottar cut off as an ungodly cry pierced through the air. "What was that?"

She turned to face the direction of the sound, "I may have an idea, but I hope I am incorrect."

They both dashed off in the direction of the scream, both curious and disconcerted at what it might be. As they turned a corner, Freyja had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

With his nose bloodied and limbs convulsing, Erland lay sprawled across the cobblestone road. He gazed up at the sky with blind eyes and an open mouth but no sound fell from his lips.

"Find the guards," she told Ottar, sending him running back towards the palace.

She rushed toward her friend delving into his crumbling mind in hopes of saving him. His nails dug into the skin on her arms as if it would keep him from leaving the world, but she ignored the pain.

"Erland. I need you to hold on, alright? The guards are coming and we can heal you.

His arms shook as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down towards him. She could feel his shaky breath against her ear and feel his frantic thoughts shattering and reforming repeatedly.

"Blue eyes," he hissed. "Not silver."

"What?"

"Blue…eyes," he repeated. "Bright blue."

She shook her head, "Do not waste your energy. Hold on and the Healers will-"

"Freyja," he sighed. "_Vrede vir julle._"

Not two seconds after the unfamiliar words were whispered, the light faded from his strange white-silver eyes and his mind fell away completely. Her hands shook as she pulled him closer, staring into his blank eyes as if it would bring him back.

"No," she whispered. "Erland, please."

She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks but she could not tear her eyes away from his body. With unsteady fingers, she closed his eyes and cradled his head. He had done so much for her and this was what he was repaid with. And it was her fault that he had come to Asgard to begin with.

As one of her hands fell to his chest, something crackled in his cloak. Looking up, she ran her fingers over the area to find that something thin was lying underneath. She shifted his cloak to reveal a small piece of parchment with a single rune written upon it. _Ultio_, vengeance.

The guards arrived to find her staring at Erland with the scrap of parchment in her hands. Loki pulled her away gently as the guards picked up the corpse. She didn't pay attention to the walk back to the palace, nor the words Loki sent her way. Only two things ran through her mind in an endless circle.

Revenge and blue eyes.

* * *

_**If any of you want to know what Kenna and Loki said after Freyja left or what Erland's words meant, just ask. I will happily tell you. The same goes for any other questions. :)**_


	12. Chapter 11: Blinding Darkness

**_Boy, this chapter went from difficult to easy to write. I originally had something completely different planned for the beginning of the chapter, but I got stuck and Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl (she's a Godsend, quite honestly) managed to help me out of the hole I had dug myself into. So, I guess this chapter is a little bipolar (going from sweet to bitter) but it is one of my longer chapters so I'm pretty content with it. I hope you all enjoy. :)_**

**_Oh, and brownie points to anyone who can find the OUAT reference. ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Blinding Darkness**

_"Kill me, I'm a monster. You made me cruel but I'm not a failure. Kill me, I'm a monster. I beg you now 'cause I'm not a killer. Heal me, I'm a monster. You spill my blood cause I'm just a dreamer. Kill me, I'm a monster. You made me cry it will soon be over."_

_ -Jean Pierre Taieb_

* * *

Freyja stood alone in her chambers, glaring at the scraps of parchment and maps on her desk. She had scribbled notes down on any empty piece of parchment she had in hopes of finding a connection between Erland and Sigyn. The only thing she could see was herself, which wasn't exactly comforting. A link between the two might state the reason they had been targeted. If their connection to her was truly what the reason was, then any of her friends could become the next victim.

The map was out of the hope that the murderer targeted a specific area. But the two locations were almost completely opposite of each other. Then, there were the runes. _Invidia_ and _Ultio_; jealousy and vengeance. Sigyn had been jealous that Loki choose her and Erland had wanted revenge on Thanos for genocide. There was so little to go on, but everything screamed that the murderer was trying to tell her something.

"Freyja…"

She stiffened at the voice before glancing around the room. There was no one with her, but she was certain she had heard something. With no evidence of another, she dismissed the sound and returned her attention back to her notes.

"Freyja."

Her head snapped back up again, certain she wasn't imagining things. It was a familiar voice, but she couldn't place it. She gazed around the room and still nothing caught her eye.

"Show yourself," she called out. "I am in no mood for games."

There was a laugh, "And yet you play so willingly."

She froze, glancing out of the corner of her eye in the direction of the voice. Only the mirror stood in her sight, reflecting the balcony from the angle at which she stood. She turned and walked slowly towards it on a whim. As she grew closer, her reflection became clear in the smooth surface. She took another glance around before turning around to walk back to the desk.

"Would you truly turn your back on me?"

Freyja spun on her heels to face the mirror once more. It wasn't her reflection she had seen, she realized, not entirely. It looked like her, but there was off about it. It carried itself in a more feral and there was the same dark glint in its eyes as Thanos had. It smirked at her as she stopped two feet away from the mirror.

"I thought not," it said. "Reflection or not, I can still hurt your family. Blind eyes will simply cause more to get hurt."

"Who are you?" she asked.

It's grin widened, "I'm your messenger, don't you know? Did you like my artwork?"

"Why hide behind my face if you're willing to risk speaking with me?"

"Because we're the same, Freyja, you and I. But while you're too afraid to right the wrongs committed, I'm willing to bring justice to Asgard. You're boring, but I make you interesting."

"You think murdering Erland and Sigyn was justified?" she demanded.

"Oh, but it was. As will the deaths of the next three."

She narrowed her eyes at the false reflection, "Why are you doing this?"

"I like to watch you dance as I pull the strings. And when you've broken from watching Asgard crumble around you, I'll kill you. You're last thought in this world will be that you could do nothing to stop me."

"What makes you believe I can't?"

It through back its head and laughed, "On Midgard, a man told my puppet that he lacked conviction. This one is different. This one has a reason to hate Asgard."

"Who are you?" she asked once more, unsure of what to make of her visitor.

It leaned in closer to the mirror but never broke through the surface, almost as if it was a window rather than a mirror, "I am what you would become if you so much as slip in your control."

A sudden knock on her door caused Freyja to jump in surprise. When she turned back to the mirror, the false reflection was gone and only a shaken version of herself was visible. The repeated knock brought her out of her reverie and she walked to the door.

Loki stood before her, smile fading as he saw her expression, "Is something wrong, love?"

"I've been attempting to discern information about the murderer with what he's left behind, but I can find nothing of importance," she replied, allowing him to walk in.

"Perhaps you need a break," he suggested, wrapping his long arms around her waist. "I always find taking a step back allows me to think more clearly."

She sighed, "I cannot afford to take a break when someone could die within the next hour."

"It's been three days, Freyja, and you haven't so much as set foot outside your door. No one is going to get hurt. The best you can do is not worry yourself too greatly and keep a level head."

"I will not allow this – this beast – to hurt the people I love. And if I turn away from it for a second, he or she will strike."

"You are being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" she repeated, turning around to face him. "I am being ridiculous?"

"Now, love, that was not what I-"

"It's ridiculous worry about a murderer on the loose, is it? It's ridiculous to hope for an answer in this mess? It's ridiculous to fear that tomorrow I may find Freyr dead on my doorstep? Or Sif, or Jane, or Thor, or you? Is that so ridiculous?"

"I understand you're concerned for us, but you have got to understand that there is nothing to find here," he replied, expression exasperated.

"Do you think I'm unaware of that?" she demanded, the helplessness overwhelming her once more. "There is nothing for me to find here or out there! I can do nothing but sit on the sidelines and wait for whoever is struck down next. But I don't expect you to understand. You've never lost anyone in your life."

"I've never lost anyone?" he asked, eyes dark with anger. "Have you forgotten that I thought you dead for the past millennium? That I watched Vanaheim's destruction with the belief that you, too, had been ripped away from me?"

She flinched, looking anywhere but at his eyes, "You know I did not intend to leave you in that way. And I ask you forgive me when I must do so again. I do not want this to happen, but isn't it always the way? I struggle desperately to protect everyone, but only end up hurting them myself."

His expression softened and he pulled her close to him, "It is not you, love. It has never been you who inflicts the wounds. Luck has simply never been in our favor. Despite what you believe, I will not allow you to leave so easily this time. And if you are taken away, I will make a deal with Death itself and make certain you return to me."

"Reincarnation does not reawaken the previous life," she pointed out.

He shrugged, "You would bear a different name, but you would still be my Freyja. We would elope to Midgard and never come back."

"Do you not think 'Loki' would draw suspicion?"

"I could use a different alias. Serrure, perhaps?"

"Serrure?" she echoed. "You've been speaking with Tony, haven't you?"

He grinned, "Only a little."

She rolled her eyes, "That man could not keep a secret if it would save his life."

"Now, are you or are you not willing to come with me?"

"Where are you going?" she asked in mock suspicion.

"Somewhere only we know," he answered with a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

He then let her go and opened the door, bowing with an elaborate flourishing of his hand, "After you, milady."

Freyja couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she stepped through the door. It seemed as if it had been an eternity since they had behaved this way. If she ignored the pressing matters on her mind, it was almost as if nothing had occurred. As if time had returned back to when things were as simple as breathing. As if reading her mind, he took her arm and walked down the hall with her.

There was no need for words between them, as there was nothing left to say. He had dropped his mental barriers to allow her to see every emotion he felt. Overall, he was content with simply be with her. She pressed closer to him instinctively, causing a smile to cross his lips. He laced his fingers through hers and lowered their hands, allowing her closer.

"I hope you won't mind riding there," Loki said suddenly. "It is a little journey away."

"Of course not," she replied with a smile. "But where is it that you plan to take me?"

"Have patience," he said, laughing a little as he led her towards the stables. "You shall see soon enough."

It did not take long for them to saddle and bridle their horses before leading them from the stables. They walked beside the animals as Loki led her toward the wood line close by. When they reached the edge of the trees, he swung up onto his horse and watched her do the same.

"Care for a little race?" he asked. "If you think you're up to it."

She smiled as she gripped the reins, "I accept your challenge."

"Good," he replied before suddenly causing his horse to surge into the woods.

Not willing to let him win so easily, Freyja spurred her horse faster. It was not long before she had him in her sights but she could not seem to approach. She nudged the horse's flanks, trying to keep up with Loki as he raced through the woods on his own. Occasionally, he would glance back with a grin and speed up to keep her behind.

"Whatever is the matter?" he called, looking over his shoulder. "Can't keep up?"

Leaning down over the horse, she whispered oaths and pleads in her own language. The horse immediately responded, surging forward with twice his original speed. She maneuvered herself on her steed as she approached Loki until she was sitting backwards in her saddle. He frowned as she rode past, not realizing she was doing anything more than showing off. She grinned as she formed a small blade of energy and threw it at the billet strap.

Loki's eyes widened in surprise the second the strap snapped apart. Freyja laughed as he promptly slid off his horse and tumbled through the tall grass. She turned around in her saddle with her triumph guaranteed. It was only when she was fully facing forward that she saw that she had knocked over a projection. He was crouched on a low branch of an upcoming tree, waiting for her to straight for him.

She only had an instant to panic before he launched himself at her. They both fell off the horse, rolling repeatedly through the grass until they came to a stop. Loki positioned himself so that he kneeling over her, legs holding her waist in place while his hands sat on either side of her head.

"I win," he announced smugly.

"You knocked me off my horse," she exclaimed in disbelief.

"As did you," he laughed.

Freyja grinned despite herself, "You knocked a lady off her horse!"

"I said I _could_ be a gentlemen, love, not that I _would_."

She grasped his arms, locked one leg around his, and used his weight to flip him onto his back. He struggled, though not enough to truly gain any leverage, as she straddled his hips. She smiled triumphantly.

"Perhaps I am not always a lady."

"Isn't that the truth," he said with a chuckle.

"Loki!" she cried out, loosening her grip.

He flipped her over easily and lowered himself until his face was mere inches from hers, "But I rather enjoy that about you. You're much more fun this way."

Before she could reply, he captured her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around to his back to pull him closer and angled her face to deepen the kiss. She moaned softly as his tongue slipped past her lips. There was no fight for dominance, but a slow, sweet rhythm of lovers long since meeting. Her eyes had fluttered closed as soon as his lips touched hers but she could still see him in her mind. Against the mix of wildflowers, she could make out the scent of his magic on his skin: the sharp tang of cinnamon mingling with the clean cold of mint. She lost herself against the cool of his skin and the dance of his tongue.

They were both breathing heavily when he pulled away. He rested his forehead lightly against hers, sighing contentedly.

"We have had so little time to ourselves since you're return," he murmured. "I have become quite greedy after your absence."

"So long as you do not pine for other women, I am content."

"How could I ever find a more perfect woman?" he asked, watching her carefully with his emerald eyes. "You are a beautiful woman, who loves an ugly man. A monster pretending to be a prince."

"I see no monster," she breathed. "Only a man who has made mistakes and is brave enough to admit them."

He shook his head in mock disbelief, "Only you."

Then, as if a switch had been turned, he became joking and light once more.

"We still have not reached our destination. And now we have lost the horses."

"We are perfectly capable of walking," she answered as he helped her to her feet.

"There's not much of a choice, is there?"

She laughed at his expression, "Lead the way, for I haven't the slightest idea where you wish to go."

He took her hand once more, "We should be almost there, now. Does this not look familiar?"

She glanced around at the trees, "Loki, we have been through every part of this forest at least once before. Where are we going?"

He peered at the overhanging moss between the trees before them, "You are about to find out."

He let go of her hand to walk forward and pull the curtain of plants out of the way. She ducked her head to walk under it, only to freeze at the sight that waited for her on the other side.

"Oh," she whispered as he stopped at her side.

It was the lake they would swim in as children. More than that, it was where they had gone the day before she had left for her journey through the Realms. It was exactly how she remembered it, clear as glass with a slow-flowing river feeding into it.

"Remember the week before you left Asgard when we were young?" he asked. "And I made it my goal to make sure you had the greatest final week in Asgard?"

She nodded, "No one had ever been so thoughtful in their gestures towards me."

"Well, ever since you first left, a few peculiar creatures have made their home here," he continued, causing the light to fade into darkness with the wave of his hand. "Watch."

She heard him pick up a stone among the reeds and toss it into the lake. As it hit the surface, little lights sparked to life within the water. She walked towards the water to get a better glimpse. The sound of Loki removing his armor and most of his leather echoed in the emptiness before he waded into the water, causing lights to flare up around his body.

"Care to join me?" he asked. "They're completely harmless. But disturb them and they glow like stars."

Not worrying about her tunic and trousers, Freyja followed him into the water. She watched as the miniscule creatures lit up around her, illuminating certain areas while throwing shadows on others. A smile crossed her face as she looked up to watch the darkness and light dance across the planes of Loki's body. When she was mere inches away from him, he leaned down to scoop her up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist to keep from falling and one of his hands snaked up towards her curls.

"So much time has passed and yet you still continue to surprise me," she whispered, leaning into him.

"Perhaps it will never change," he replied. "Perhaps if we stay here long enough, the worlds will forget about us. And then we may never be separated."

"If only we could stop time."

"Maybe we can, if only for a little."

She barely heard the reply he whispered, but she didn't have time to think on his words as trailed his lips across her pulse. Her breath hitched as he pressed open-mouthed kissed up to her jawline. Her fingers toyed with the hair that clung to the nape of his neck, searching for a purchase to hold onto reality. He dipped her backwards slightly as his mouth moved back down to the hollow between her collarbones.

"Loki," she moaned, her pulse racing as he continued his ministrations.

She felt his soft chuckle reverberate through his chest before pushing him away slightly. He raised his eyebrows at the gesture but did not complain as she met his lips. Among the darkness and luminescent creatures surrounding them, they felt as if time had stopped. And so they relished every second until they knew they had to return. But that was not too soon. In the solitude of the woods, there was no one to interrupt them. They used the fact to their advantage.

* * *

Loki and Freyja walked back into the village surrounding the palace at a leisurely pace, talking quietly amongst themselves. The crowd parted easily for the two as they ambled aimlessly along the cobblestones. Halfway through their conversation, they came across Thor and Jane.

"Freyja! Loki!" Jane called, waving at them.

Loki frowned thoughtfully, "I do believe I may be quite fond of Jane."

"I knew that the moment you had her grow feathers," she replied as they walked forward. "You still have not told me how you managed to do so."

He smirked at her, "Maybe one day I will tell you."

Jane beamed excitedly as her eyes glanced over anything they could reach. She barely managed to keep focused on Loki and Freyja as they approached.

"It seems you had the same thought we did," Freyja said to Thor.

He smiled happily, "I thought Jane would like a tour of the city."

"I still can't believe this is Asgard," Jane noted quickly. "It's so beautiful here."

"It is quite lovely in its own right, isn't it?" Freyja admitted with a short glance around.

"But it was said to be dull compared to Vanaheim," Thor pointed out. "If you are to believe the Vanir."

"That's hard to believe," Jane replied in awe.

Loki smiled, "It is, especially when no outsider has been to Vanaheim since the war."

"Has he shown you the remnants of the Bifrost?" Freyja asked her, hoping to change the subject.

"No, he hasn't. Is it really a _rainbow_ bridge?"

"Perhaps not in the way you believe," Loki replied. "But it does shimmer with every color known to the Realms."

"Perhaps it is better to show her," Freyja suggested.

Thor smiled, "You're right. We should see your I-stein-rose bridge."

"Einstein-Rosen Bridge," she corrected with a laugh.

Loki shook his head, "An Einstein-Rosen Bridge is created when gravity acts as a tunnel to connect two points in space-time. The Bifrost has very little to do with gravity and the energy held within is used to propel the target through space-time to his destination. It is much more efficient than your bridge."

Freyja rolled her eyes as Jane and Thor looked shocked.

"So it's _not_ an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?"

"By the Yggdrasil, no!" he scoffed. "But your people were close to understanding complex mechanisms of magic and relativity. Much more profound than simply believing it to be a rainbow."

"Let us waste no more time," Thor announced, taking Jane's arm.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Freyja asked.

"You don't need to ask," Jane replied. "Besides, maybe you can explain a little how science and magic relate. Thor says he's not very good with magic."

"Yes, I recall trying to explain to him why he could not be awakened," Freyja replied as Thor flushed slightly. "He always was so stubborn. It is a trait he inherited from Odin."

Loki leaned in to whisper into her ear once she had finished, "The Allfather knows you warned Jane, but he cannot discern where you found a loophole in your vows of silence."

"Let him wonder how I eluded him," she replied, keeping her voice low. "Perhaps he will tread more carefully around me."

"You need to be more careful. Anger him any more than you have and he will not remain idle."

She opened her mouth to reply, but was caught off guard when someone bumped into her. When she turned to face the man, she froze in shock at what she saw. He was cloaked in gray robes, but she could still make out the pale blue-gray skin, golden mouthpiece, and bloodied lips. Only once before had she seen him, no more than another guard passing by her prison, but it was enough to recognize him.

"Freyja?" Loki asked, following her line of vision.

Before he could say any more, the Other began to push people out of the way as he began to run. Freyja gave chase, ignoring Loki and Thor calling after her. She pushed herself harder in attempt to reach him. He stayed ahead, looking back occasionally to check if she was still behind him. She could vaguely hear Loki and Thor chasing after her but she didn't slow down to let them catch up.

The Other knocked over a vegetable cart as he ran. Freyja leapt over it and ran faster. If he was in Asgard, he could easily be the murderer. He had been one of Thanos's cronies and so he could still be carrying out his work. She could finish the threat to Asgard, but only if she caught him.

He turned a corner to an abandoned alley and she followed, a blade of energy forming in her hand. With no one in the way to get hurt, she threw the blade at him. His back arched as it sunk into the base of his spine and he tumbled to the ground. She drove another into his leg when she reached him, turning him over to see his face. He laughed as she ripped away the fabric that covered his eyes, revealing completely black orbs that glistened like polished obsidian.

"Princess Freyja of Vanaheim," he said, voice hoarse. "It is lovely meet you once more."

"You're not the murderer," she muttered to herself.

"Oh, no," he chuckled. "That would be someone else. I am merely here as a diversion."

She narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring Thor and Loki's panting as they reached the two, "A diversion?"

"Foolish princess, falling all too easily for his plans. He knows exactly where you are weak."

"He?"

"Yes, _he_ is finishing Thanos's work. He promised your Jotun prince something to make him long for pain instead, and vowed you would suffer for the inconveniences you caused him. Now his pawn will make certain it comes true."

"Who is his pawn? Tell me or you will experience the same pain the victims' have."

"You will get no answers from me," he hissed. "I would rather burn alive for eternity than betray Thanos."

"So loyal to your master. Thanos is dead, and there is nothing except death that will greet his followers."

"Let death come," he laughed. "But you will watch everything fade. And when Ragnarok comes, you will be the only one left. You will be condemned to bear your guilt in silence and solitude. And when you take your own life to dull the pain, you will remember that all that occurred was caused by your own actions."

"You said you were a diversion. A diversion for what?"

He glanced past her before grinning, "Poor mortal girl, left all alone in such a large realm. A shame how fragile they can be."

Freyja stared at the Other in shock before looking over her shoulder at Thor and Loki, "Where is Jane?"

Looks of realization passed slowly over the two princes' faces as they put together what the Other was saying.

"It is too late," the Other laughed. "You made the foolish mistake, Freyja, and now you have paid the price. He warned you not to turn your back on him."

He shifted, arm turning at an odd angle, "But you will receive no more from me. Enjoy your castigation, princess."

In a quick, smooth movement, he pulled a knife from his belt and drove it through his own chest. Freyja leapt back, horrified as black blood spilled from the wound and the Other fell still. She turned slowly, mind racing at all that had happened.

"Where is Jane?" she asked again, enunciating each word carefully.

Without waiting for an answer, she ran back the way they came. She ran as fast as she could, hoping against hope that the Other's words had not been true. How could she be so foolish as to leave Jane alone with a murderer on the loose? She mentally chastised herself for her mistake as she reached the street where she had first seen the Other.

"Jane!" she yelled over the crowds, scanning her surroundings for the woman.

Spotting an opening in the crowd that led to a small alleyway, she raced down it. A cry escaped her lips as she reached the end. Laying sprawled at odd angles on the cobblestones and unmoving as stone was none other than Jane Foster. Her knees gave way and she crumpled to the floor next to the mortal.

"Jane!" Thor yelled as he saw her.

Freyja moved aside to allow Thor to cradle his love's lifeless body, staring down at the ground in guilt. She could not make out the pleas Thor whispered to Jane as he did so. Her mind was swimming through the shame and disbelief as she stared at the corpse of another friend. Loki kneeled down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Freyja? Are you alright?"

She reached forward slowly, pulling out a scrap of parchment crumpled in Jane's hand. It, too, bore a single rune like the rest. _Lucrum_.

"This was targeted at Thor," she breathed.

He looked down at the rune, "Greed? But neither Thor nor Jane are guilty of greed."

"_Lucrum _has two meanings," she explained emptily, barely thinking as she spoke. "The modern version refers to greed of power or wealth, but it's archaic form meant arrogance and vanity. The murderer could not kill Thor for his crimes, so he struck where it would cause the most pain."

Loki opened his mouth to speak but she quickly cut him off.

"This is my fault."

"This had nothing to do with you."

She looked at him carefully, expression broken and pained, "But it does. He warned me to never turn my back. I should have watched everyone I cared for, but I left Jane unprotected. He is killing these people to get to me. And he won't rest until he has watched me fall completely."

Loki remained silent, unable to respond. Instead, he pulled her closer and watched as his brother and love grieved over Jane. Silently, he felt guilty, as well, for he had also left the woman alone.


	13. Chapter 12: Grave Triviality

_**Okay, this one decided to completely jump tracks from what I had planned. It's shorter than the others but it is necessary. I don't usually write filler chapters. Anyway, I apologize for killing Jane but it moves the story forward and works with the plot. Hopefully the rest of the story will make that up. Also, I'm changing one of the genres to "angst" simply because that's what it's become. But enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Lost in Paradise ~ Evanescence**_

_**The lyrics simply fit too well.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Grave Triviality**

_"The greatest hazard of all, losing one's self, can occur very quietly in the world, as if it were nothing at all. No other loss can occur so quietly; any other loss - an arm, a leg, five dollars, a wife, etc. - is sure to be noticed." _

_ ― Søren Kierkegaard_

* * *

Freyja didn't watch as the boat Jane had been laid in caught fire, but sat on the edge of the rocky beach and turned away. She couldn't bear to watch another friend's body turn to smoke and ash. She couldn't bear knowing that she was no closer to finding the murderer than she was before. And she couldn't bear to meet the eyes of those around her, wondering whether it was their face she would see lifeless next. So she sat away from the service and watched the ocean crash against the shore.

It was an Asgardian funeral, despite the fact that she had brought Bruce, Steve, Darcy, and Erik to attend. But they could not find the capacity to marvel at the splendor of Asgard with Jane dead. The whole of Asgard was grieving but only Freyja felt ashamed. She leaned her head back against the rock behind her and closed her eyes in hopes of finding some form of peace.

Even through the silence, she could not drive away what had turned into a dull ache in her heart. She began to drive away the pain in the only way she knew how when respite refused to find her. Though she loathed doing so, she forced herself to cut away any and all emotion. It pained her that it came so easily, as it had been what she had loathed in her father, but it was efficient to drive out what would lead her to madness if she lingered on it. She made herself cold for that one moment to see if it had done anything for her father. He had suffered through great inflictions as well and had somehow found solace in apathy. Perhaps she could find the same, only if for an instant.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to glance up, meeting the silver eyes of her brother. He sat down slowly beside her, wincing as he did.

"You're wounds are not healing as quickly as they should be," she noted.

"I will be fine in time."

"The Healers have told me that you've been having migraines of late."

He grimaced, "I wish they had not repeated that."

"You should have told me yourself," she replied. "I thought we kept no secrets between us."

"I did not want to frighten you needlessly. I am certain it is just the aftereffects of the poisons."

"I'm worried for you, Freyr. With you not healing, you are an easy target for whoever is murdering these people."

"Do you really believe he will target a prince?"

"He targeted Thor and me through Jane. I'm unsure as to how far he will go. He murdered Jane while we were within a stone's throw of her, Freyr. Whoever he is, he is toying with us and flaunting his ability to do as he pleases."

"And you have no idea who he is?"

She sighed in exasperation, "Where am I to find a blue-eyed sorcerer who has full knowledge of the houses of Odin and Njord as well as our religion?"

"I don't know. No Vanir has blue eyes, besides yourself, and no Asgardian has taken the time to learn our ways except Loki."

"What am I to do?" she whispered, drawing her knees up and resting her chin upon them. "I can do nothing to protect these people. I can but guess who will fall next while I struggle to find out who is behind this mess."

"I wish I could aid you, but I fear I know no more about this than you do."

"It is understandable," she breathed. "Do you ever wonder what would have occurred if Father had allowed me to die?"

He gave her a worried glance, "No. I do not. Why are you thinking on such grim topics?"

"Think of all that would not have occurred. Vanaheim would still be part of the Nine, Midgard would not have suffered Thanos's wrath, these people would not be dying, and Father would be content."

"Father was never content, even when you left," Freyr protested. "His apathy was due to his own mistakes and you ended up taking the brunt of the damage. That was not your fault."

"But it is mine that so many have lost their lives."

"Being incapable of stopping death does not mean you are to blame."

"I am not incapable, I am too hesitant."

"There is nothing wrong with thinking things through."

She looked away, "There is when it keeps you from protecting your family."

"Freyja, had you died before Father brought you to us, we would have never known you. What worlds would we traverse without knowing your kindness and compassion? Where would any of us be without you in our lives? Never doubt that your existence does anything but benefit the rest of us."

"Can you speak those words truthfully to those who have died because of me?"

"How many?" he asked with a sigh.

She raised a questioning eyebrow, "How many what?"

"How many have died because you were unable to act?"

She pulled back the collar of her tunic slightly to reveal the long rows of hash marks tattooed into her shoulder, "I've lost count."

"Is there no way to remedy what you have undergone?"

She shook her head, "There are some wounds that time will never heal, some scars that will never fade."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

She looked away, knowing he would not like the answer, "You could remove my memories of those I have watched fall."

A horrified look crossed his face, "I would never do such a thing. To tamper with your memories would be exceedingly dangerous. Your mentality could be altered beyond repair. You would become someone else."

"Then I am condemned to suffer until death claims me," she breathed. "Which will be soon if the prophecy of Renascentia is to be heeded."

"Do you truly resign yourself to this fate, sister?"

"What can I do?" she asked, fighting back the despair in her voice. "I have attempted to fight fate before, but it has never turned out right."

"Wise One help us all if you have given up."

"I am not giving up, Freyr. I am simply giving in."

"What difference is there in those words?"

"None," she answered with a shrug. "That is the problem with words. They are hollow."

He put a hand on her arm, "I have never seen you this way. You have always been the fighter, the one to hope against all odds. What has happened to you?"

"I have seen too much anguish for one lifetime and not enough peace. That is my lot in life. I will watch the worlds fall until my heart frosts over."

"Then you will not do so alone. I will stand beside you, Freyja, as will Loki, Thor, and Kenna."

"Kenna," she echoed venomously. "She would not stand beside me unless she had a chance to run me through in the meanwhile."

"She is not as terrible as you make her out to be. I admit, she can be difficult but she is fiercely protective of those she loves."

"Do not tell me she has won you over, as well."

"What are you speaking of?"

Freyja felt panic rise within her as she thought of it, "But that is how it will be, isn't it? Is that not what the prophecy states? I will be the lamb led to slaughter while another takes my place in the realms. If she is to be the one to take my life when I have gone, why not become close to you? Even Loki falls for her act."

She stood up midway through her words, backing away from her brother slowly. Freyr looked up at her with shocked silver eyes before getting to his feet, too. He reached out tentatively as if approached a wounded animal that might strike him. She recoiled, shaking her head.

"It is what she wants. Let her have you all. Perhaps it will dull your pain when I die. If you forget what I meant, it will not hurt you when I must go."

"Freyja…"

"No," she whispered. "I want you to. I don't want any of you to grieve for me. I want you to. I don't want you to hurt because of me."

He reached for her hand once more, but she shifted into the form of an eagle and took to the sky. She could hear him calling desperately after her, but the weakness of his magic kept him from following. He had been so completely drained of energy of late that she feared he would wither away. Something was terribly wrong with him but she could not worry about that at the moment.

She flew as quickly as she could through the warm Asgardian skies as she made her way to her chambers at the palace. The wind blowing against her did little to hinder her progress, leaving her journey to last only mere minutes. She clattered to the floor of her balcony gracelessly as she transformed back into her Asgardian guise. Pushing through the doors, she stopped short at who stood before her.

She had not noticed Odin's absence at the funeral for Jane, but it quickly became apparent to her that she had not seen him there. He stood still as stone, watching as she approached. The expression on his face caused her to wonder if he was trying to deduce something about her that she refused to say.

"I am aware that you warned Jane of her test," he said slowly.

"What leads you to this conclusion, Allfather?" she asked, voice devoid of emotion.

"I am no fool, Freyja. Had Jane not known, the Unknown would have caught her off-guard. She would have screamed for Thor's help."

She shrugged, "I spoke not a word to Jane before the task."

His stormy gray eye narrowed, "Then how did she know? How did you find a way to warn her without breaking your oath?"

"There is a saying I've heard among the Æsir that rings quite true. Your people say to not engage the Vanir in verbal battles of wit for we will never fail to find an easy victory. Just as you should not go to us for counsel, for we will leave you more confused than when you arrived."

"Did you show her of her task through a mental-"

"What does it matter?" she snapped. "Jane will never become Thor's queen, which was your goal, was it not? Now he may find comfort in Sif and marry her. You always thought Sif would make a great queen for Asgard."

"I will not deny that she is stronger than the mortal."

"Jane had her own form of strength that comes with mortality. They burn so much brighter than us, the humans. But you do not see it, Odin. And I pity you for such blindness."

"In what way am I blind?"

She shook her head, "You can be wise, but you are essentially quite naïve. But tell me: what truly happened to Loki's first wife, Angrboda?"

Something dark flickered in his eye before his face went blank, "I do not know what you speak of."

"Do you think me a fool, Allfather? I would not be surprised as many do. I cannot count the people who have looked upon me and thought being the goddess of beauty and love meant I was empty-headed. I see the reason you would have poisoned Angrboda. People become fools when they are afraid, and not even you and I are exceptions."

"Those are the words of a grieving woman."

"So my words are to be dismissed because I am saddened by the death of a friend?"

"I will not take them as I normally would, as your wisdom is impaired by your sorrow. You have a fragile heart-"

"A fragile heart?" she demanded. "I have watched friends die before my eyes and my own world collapse. When it was deemed necessary, I slayed the Titan lord who threatened those I had come to love. I survived weeks of torture and found my way back to Asgard. I traversed the Nine Realms to keep death from the remains of my family. Look me in the eye and tell me these are the acts of a fragile heart. Despite what you believe, I am a warrior in my own right and will not be dismissed as some helpless maiden who cowers away from danger."

He gave her a hard look, "No, you do not have a fragile heart. You are much like your father."

Freyja froze at the comparison, unable to form words in reply.

"He, too, had a handsome face," Odin continued, "which hid a cold heart beneath. You share the same capacity to be both merciful and cruel as he had. Like him, you have the ability to cut yourself away from emotion. In ways, you are just like Njord."

She pointed a shaking hand at the door and hissed, "Get out."

"I will leave when-"

"Leave!"

Silver tendrils of her aura flared to life at her fingertips as she yelled. He stood up slowly and walked out the door, not sparing a glance back as he did. It did not bother her. She simply wanted him out of her sight. Turning around briskly, she stopped short at the sight before her. Right where she had walked into the room through the balcony, a single object stood embedded into her floor.

She would recognize the red and orange cross-guard and pommel from any distance. It was impossible to forget Elderstahl. The only question left was how it had up in her chambers. She approached the blade slowly, noticing a small slip of parchment wrapped around the hilt. Pulling it off hesitantly, she recognized the precise script of the murderer. _You will need this_.

She snarled at the message as it turned to ash in her hands. Tugging the blade out of her floor, a bright blue reminiscent of the Tesseract bled over its surface as flames leapt to reality. It glowed with the cerulean light as a familiar power washed over her. A glance at the mirror told her that her eyes were shining just as brightly, matching the sword eerily.

A look of shock crossed her face as she caught a glimpse of an all too recognizable tapestry behind her. She turned to see the tapestry of her family hanging on her wall. It had been nearly a millennium since she disposed of the wretched thing, not wanting to see a false portrayal of what she had thought to be her family at the time. And yet the murderer had somehow found it and placed it for her to find.

Even as a woven pattern, the younger version of herself looked innocent yet haunted. Her fingers trailed from the face to her father's. He looked as empty as always, completely unaffected by what he knew would become of her and what she would be.

Rage flared up within her, mixing dangerously with the feeling of grief and desolation. Her free hand trembled against the weaving before she raised Elderstahl and sliced through it with a cry of torment. It cut easily through the yarn, the unwinding strings falling to her feet.

But what did it matter? Her family had been in shambles for far too long. She had fought so hard for them and nothing had come of it. Her father had dismissed her attempts to find some form of caring within him. Thanos had stolen away her brother and crippled him. Now some puppet for the Titan was bound and determined to destroy all she had left.

She thought of Thor, who was no doubt crushed by the loss of Jane. And of Sif, who watched the man she loved fall deeply for another. Of Freyr, who had done nothing but help her and was tortured for his efforts. Animi, who she had not thought of in years, had died trying to protect her. Then there was herself, who would never find happiness without angst because fate loved to toy with her. But Loki topped off the list, as he was forced to watch her leave him over and over because the world refused to leave them alone.

But Kenna would find it all. She would find happiness and a home in the ashes of Freyja's life. While the world collapsed around her, the Jotun would see that all was turning right for her. She had never been jealous in her life but as she thought of the Frost Giant, she could not suppress the envy for what would come to the other woman. Fate had chosen her to suffer the grievances of a thousand lives while Kenna would have peace without feeling a single ache.

"It's not fair!" she screamed, throwing the contents of her desk to the floor with a swipe of her free arm.

She toppled furniture in her fury, tearing through anything in sight. Though flames danced around the silver blade, nothing caught fire while she sliced through her belongings. What use were they if she would no longer need them in death. When only the mirror remained intact, she threw Elderstahl at it. The shards of crystal tumbled to the floor as she found her strength had left her. Her knees gave way and she crumpled to the ground. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing as everything that had happened to her came rushing back. All the emotions she had fought over the centuries flooded into her as something snapped within her.

She did not look up as familiar footsteps approached her, nor when a wintry touch brushed against her shoulders. Loki said nothing as he carefully pried her fingers from the sword and pulled her into his arms. He led her to her bedchamber, green eyes full of sadness for both his brother and her.

Her fingers gripped the leather of his armor as he sat her down on the bed next to him. He rested his chin atop her head as she pressed her face to his chest, his fingers brushing through her hair. When she pulled herself up and kissed him hungrily, he fought back the urge to back away in surprise.

"Make me forget," she whispered. "Make me forget everything wrong in this world."

"No, Freyja," he breathed, pulling her hands from around his neck.

"Why? I do not wish to remember anything that is occurring. I want to forget it all and leave it behind."

"I will not do that, love."

"Why?"

"It would be wrong."

She looked away, "It is not enough. No matter what I do, it is never enough."

"I know," he breathed. "Things will get better."

"You're wrong," she breathed in her own language. "They will get worse."

Neither said a word after that. In the silence of the room, the only sound they could hear was the beating of their hearts. But there was something comforting in that, something in the simplicity that drove the pain away.


	14. Chapter 13: Dark Paradise

**_Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I literally had to fight tooth and nail for this chapter to get written. I don't know but most of the minor points of my plot are falling apart and I've been having to improvise on the last couple of chapters. So, I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little bipolar (it goes from somber to humor to dark). Anyway, we're so close to the murderer being unveiled, though fairly far from the end, that I'm far too anxious to write the scene. And, for any of you reading "Drums & Helfire" (the prequel companion to this trilogy), I'm thinking about writing another chapter for it today or tomorrow. So I hope you all enjoy. Thanks to all for sticking with me this far._**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Dark Paradise**

_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside of us while we live on."_

_ -Norman Cousins_

* * *

Freyr walked into his sister's chambers to find her leaning her head back against her chair, a small silver object balanced on her knee with small white wires leading to her ears. Her fingers tapped against the arm of the chair in an unfamiliar beat and her eyes were closed.

"Freyja?" he called, closing the door behind him.

She didn't so much as move in acknowledgement, causing him to wonder what the silver rectangle in her lap was. He continued forward until he could reach out to her. Her fingers stilled as she opened her eyes, pulling out the white wires as she did.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The humans call it an IPod," she answered. "It holds music and songs."

He furrowed his brow, "How did you come by it?"

"It was a Christmas present from Tony Stark. I cannot explain it but it is perfect at clearing one's mind."

He didn't bother asking her why she needed to clear her mind. It had been almost a week since Jane's funeral and he had been watching Freyja slowly fall apart. Loki had informed him that she couldn't sleep, too haunted by frequent memories that acted as night terrors, and the proof was in the dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't been eating as she should have been, either. He was beginning to go past the borderline between concerned and frightened.

"Is there anything you wished to tell me?"

Her words shook him from his thoughts, "Not particularly."

"Not even to do with a fainting spell?"

He grimaced, "How did you hear of that?"

"Do I not have the right to know when my brother is affected by what Thanos did to him?"

"I have the same right to know when something troubles you."

She sighed, "What does not trouble me these days?"

"Why don't you speak to me of your wedding to Loki?"

"It has not occurred yet," she said, leaning her head back once more.

"I still want to hear of what to expect of my sister's wedding."

"Loki and I intend to wait until this mess is gone before we wed. Celebration is not needed in this darkness."

"Perhaps this is when we need a sliver of happiness."

"I believe it unwise to gather so many people with a murderer on the loose."

"Please, Freyja," he breathed, placing his hand over hers. "You say you worry for me but I fear for you. This is unhealthy. It is not your burden to bear alone and you should not recede into yourself simply because you wish to protect us."

"What would you have me do?"

"Allow us to protect you, as well. You are not invulnerable, so do not pretend to be so."

"What did you think of me when Thanos had you in his grasp?"

His eyes widened in shock, "Why do you ask this of me?"

"Answer me truthfully, please, and do not twist any words."

"I mourned for what would occur if Thanos continued to scour the worlds for you and prayed that you would never find the same fate I had," he replied. "I had hoped, in some part of me, that you had forsaken us and remained happy in Asgard."

She exhaled slowly, "You should have known better."

"I did, but I still hoped."

"How strange that you wished I would be selfish," she murmured. "Tell me, have you looked into the future of late?"

He shook his head, "I fear what I will see."

"As do I. Do you believe there may be some glimmer of hope in the future?"

"Perhaps you should take a glance to find out."

"And what if I see nothing but darkness? I cannot live out a life if I see all that will occur."

"Why must you think of such things?"

"What have I left?" she asked, turning her head to face him. "A shattered family and the memories of a thousand inflictions is all I hold."

"Shattered we may be, but we will always stand for you."

"You should not."

"And why do you believe that?"

"It will only cause you all to become targets. With every kill he takes away someone closer to me. Stay away and you will remain safe."

"You would be left alone," he pointed out.

"Alone will protect both you and me. It will protect all of us."

"Please do not speak this way."

"Why ever not? Are you uncomfortable with the demons that lie beneath the truth?"

"Freyja…"

"I need a moment," she breathed as she stood up and walked out the door.

Freyr watched sadly as she left, feeling helpless in the mess that had become their lives. He sunk into the chair she had been sitting in and stared at the ceiling.

"You were never there when needed most," he muttered. "And where are you now while we slowly fade away?"

* * *

Loki watched impassively as Kenna worked away at stabilizing her astral projection. She had learned fairly quickly how to change her form, which most likely stemmed from her heritage, and was showing exceptional skill. Though shape-shifting had been a natural talent, she still kept to her Jotun form. But she did not look exceptionally like the rest. Her long, black hair had iridescence that he had learned was common among the Vanir, the blue of her skin was darker, and she was much thinner and more angular than Jotuns. And she was not truly as spiteful as she seemed to be around Freyja.

At the thought of Freyja, his hand instinctively twitched towards the pocket of the trench coat he wore. It had taken him long enough to forge the ring, though he had been forced to remake it after a rather unfortunate incident caused indirectly by Thor, but he had finally finished. She had stated she wanted to postpone the wedding, but there was no reason to keep the ring from her.

"If you have something of import on your mind," Kenna announced, successfully shaking him from his reverie, "we can continue my training at another time."

He shook his head, "Forgive me. I am preoccupied, but you should continue with what you are doing.

"You're thinking of Freyja, are you not?" she asked, voice sharp as she spoke her half-sister's name.

"She _is_ my fiancée," he pointed out.

She wrinkled her nose slightly, "To each their own, I suppose."

"What is it you find loathsome about Freyja?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Do you truly not sense it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you speaking of?"

"I do not know what it is exactly but something within her feels…dark. I have never felt such negative energy within a single being, besides Thanos himself."

"Are you certain?"

She gave him a hard look, "I spent over a millennium within Thanos's grasp. I would recognize it anywhere."

"I can assure you, Freyja is one of the most compassionate and kind people. She is as far from dark as you can become."

"From what Freyr tells me, I do not doubt her kindness. But I cannot find it in myself to trust a woman who harbors such an evil. Besides, you have seen the hostility she directs to me."

He sighed, "She does not intend to be cruel to you. Under different circumstances, I'm certain she would treat you as she does everyone else."

"And what circumstances would those be?" Kenna scoffed. "I am both a Jotun and a halfling, two things the Vanir have always despised."

Loki shook his head, "Vanaheim harbors no prejudice towards Jotuns. They believe darkness manifests within a single being, not an entire race. Were that not true, Freyja and I would not be together. And, since Freyja's return, the Vanir have become more open towards halflings. They see her as no less than a hero."

"And what do they think of me?"

"I'm unsure. But the Vanir are fairly forgiving people."

"Are they forgiving towards you?"

Loki stiffened, no longer comfortable with the conversation, "I have given them no reason to bear a grudge."

"You've whisked away their favorite princess," Kenna pointed out.

"Freyja's allegiance remains first and foremost to her people. And I would never force her to choose between her race and me."

"Is that why you allowed her to leave so easily when Thanos attacked Vanaheim?"

"It was ridi-" Loki stopped as he thought of what she had just said. "How did you know I allowed her to leave?"

She blinked, "Freyr told me."

"Freyr had left for Vanaheim long before Freyja attempted to," he replied, narrowing his eyes. "How could he have told you?"

"I have told you my answer. You may choose to believe me, or you may not. I cannot justify his knowledge."

Loki watched her carefully for a minute. He was fairly adept at telling when someone was lying to him, but the Jotun gave off no signals that her words were false. She was either telling the truth or an exceptional liar. Neither option was logical in any sense. Was it possible for the Vanir's inability to lie to be lost when mixed with the blood of another race?

"Loki!"

He snapped from his thoughts as Freyr came running, an odd limp greatly pronounced. Though he couldn't say what, he knew something was slowly killing the Prince from the inside out. Eir was unable to find anything physically or mentally wrong with him and yet Freyr seemed to be deteriorating with each passing day.

"Yes?"

Freyr stopped for a breath as soon as he was within four feet of Loki, "May I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course," he answered quickly.

"Freyja is in low spirits and is unwilling to speak to me of what ails her. I fear you are the only one she will listen to. I ask that you go to her. Attempt to persuade her that silence and isolation is not the answer."

"You should leave her be, Freyr," Kenna said, drawing both of their attention.

Loki blinked in confusion, "And why would that help matters?"

"If she is unwilling to speak with her own brother, then she is not likely to speak with you. Allow her to sort her thoughts first."

He shook his head, "I'm going to speak with her. Forgive me for believing I know her far better than you, no matter how much Freyr has told you."

Before he could walk away, a gentle hand grasped his upper arm. He turned to see Freyr watching him with saddened silver eyes.

"Might I ask something else of you?" he asked, reverting to the language of his people.

"I have no qualms with aiding you, Freyr. You know that," he answered, following the suit.

"Despite what everyone hopes, I know I will not heal. I feel myself draining away with each breath. And though it may not affect me, Freyja will grieve. I ask that you watch over her when I cannot. That you take care of her for me when I am gone."

"Why do you trust me so?"

Freyr gave a weary smile, "Because she loves you and I trust her judgment as well as my own. Though we share no blood relation, I have considered you family since the day I saw how happy you make her. And you are one of the few outsiders to be considered one of us. Ask any Vanir."

"Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you. Now go to her. She needs you."

Loki spared the broken prince one last glance before he left. It still shocked him how much had changed since he had first met the brother and sister. He had always thought they seemed oddly fragile as if they would shatter with a touch. Yet they were the strongest gods he knew, going through much more than anyone else could claim. But this was not the only contradiction to the two. There greatest strength, their love for those they considered family, was also their greatest weakness. This was what was breaking them down as a murderer ran amok through Asgard.

Not in the mood for physically searching the palace for Freyja, he mentally scanned the entirety of the castle for her presence. Surprised at her current whereabouts, he wasted no time in making his way towards the one place he had not gone in several centuries.

Freyja lay among the grass within her personal garden, eyes closed as she tried to relax. Loki glanced around, making a mental note to thank Thor and Ottar for keeping the place in a relatively good condition, before laying down beside her and resting his head on his hands.

"My brother sent you," she breathed, though it was not a question.

"Is it a crime for a man to seek out his beloved?"

She just barely opened one eye to glance at him, "No, it is not."

"Freyr says you're troubled."

"I highly doubt it is the only thing Freyr says."

"It is the only thing that matters at this moment."

"Is it?"

He turned on his side to see her more easily, "Love, grief is no reason to isolate yourself."

She reached into the light coat she wore, pulling out three very familiar cards, "I drew the cards again. They turned out differently."

"Does that mean your future has changed?"

"In a way. It means something has changed and altered our course."

"What have you drawn this time?"

"The widow's sorrow, the eagle's flight at sunrise, and the angel's rising. A darkness shall cause me great pain before I find happiness and, in the end, death."

"Why do you continue to chase the macabre?"

"I don't. I simply needed a reassurance of the future. Perhaps I was hoping to see something comforting."

He couldn't suppress the grin that crept across his face, "Oh, I think I have just the remedy for that."

Her eyes flew open as she turned her head to face him, suspicion clear on her face, "Please tell me this has nothing to do with shears, apples, horses, dresses, or corsets."

He laughed, throwing his head back as he did, "The corset incident was _not_ my fault."

"As I recall, it most definitely was."

"It was _your_ corset!"

"_You_ put it on Fandral!"

He sat up, "Alright, you win. That may have been my fault. But the shears incident was provoked, the dress fiasco was necessary and the apples were hardly my fault."

She gave him what he had come to regard as '_the_ look', which could not be described as anything more than a you-know-what-you're-doing-and-it's-not-working expression. He had received it a number of times and even Thor had picked it up, though he rarely used it. Instead of replying, Loki simply pulled the ring out of his pocket, being careful not to let her see.

"I have something for you."

"Oh, Wise One, let it not be an eight-legged horse," she muttered, remembering Tony's words.

"Eight-legged-? What on Asgard does Sleipnir have to do with anything?"

"Well, apparently, the whole of Midgard believes you sired him," she replied.

"Sired him?"

"With a stallion named Svadilfari."

A disgusted look came over his features as he realized all of what she was implying, "Now, you know that's genetically impossible, magic or not."

She grinned, "I'm just teasing you, Loki. I thought you might find it amusing. I thought after the whole Thrim incident that such things would not bother you so."

"The whole of Midgard believe I mothered a horse?" he exclaimed with a shake of his head. "No wonder they refused to submit."

"Loki!"

"I was joking," he cried indignantly. "Mostly. Now are you going to allow me to give you your gift or not?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"I know it has been quite some time since we breached this subject, and I have my reasons. Complications arose and I had to start from scratch more than once but-"

"Loki."

"Right. I know I've already asked but I would prefer to ask again, now that I have, well…Freyja, love, marry me?"

He held up the ring with a smile, "And, might I remind you, you've already said yes so you cannot decline this time."

Freyja fought the urge to roll her eyes at Loki's need to toss aside all sense of ceremony. But it wouldn't be like himself if he kept to tradition and she rather enjoyed it. As he slipped it onto her finger, she couldn't help but marvel at the craftsmanship. It was a rather simple ring, a silver band with inlaid emerald glyphs.

"_Semper Amemus_," she read, looking up in surprise. "From the wedding vows we use in Vanaheim."

"_Haud res os enim iudicia, te adiuro ut semper amemus_," he recited with a smile. "No matter the tribulations we face, I vow to love you always."

"You researched our ceremonies?"

"Of course," he answered, smiling. "Why would I not? Would it not be spectacular to have a Vaniric wedding?"

"And here I thought it was the bride who is supposed to be overly excited."

"It's the prospect of a magic that predates time which you use in the ceremonies. The amount of ritual and the technique your people have perfected to harness such primal sorcery exceeds the boundaries of imagination to any who have not been raised to learn it. Of course I would be delighted to have a chance to learn and understand what so few outsiders ever see. The greatest aspect of this is that, in doing so, I will gain the one thing in these Realms that I cannot live without."

"And what would that be?" she whispered, leaning in closer to him.

"It doesn't need saying," he breathed, meeting her lips halfway.

"About time!"

Freyja and Loki leapt apart as the light hitting one of the oaks flickered until Jormungand was visible, grinning ear to ear. He was sitting at its roots, apple in hand as he watched the two.

"I thought you two would never make it official," he continued. "Father's been ridiculously nervous about the whole affair, Freyja. Though I suppose I should start calling you 'Mother'…"

"Call me what you feel most comfortable with," she replied with a smile as Loki closed his eyes and silently counted backwards.

"Jormungand, what have I told you about time and place?" he asked, sounding more exasperated then anything. "I let it slide when you were caught in Sif's bath-"

"Sif's bath?" Freyja repeated, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Yes, with an invisibility charm," the boy answered. "Father taught me."

"To spy on others in baths?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Loki scoffed.

"He's right," Jormungand said with a nod. "Not others in general, just women. He gave me quite a bit of sound advice."

"And how much experience would you say you have, Loki?"

"Do you- I've got- You…I refuse to dignify that question with an answer."

"We should have given him a minute to remove the foot from his mouth," the boy said with a smirk. "I believe I should leave you two alone. Take care, Freyja."

"And you, as well."

She watched as Jormungand walked out the doors before turning back to Loki, "You taught him an advanced invisibility spell so that he might watch women in the bath?"

"Well, yes and no," Loki answered. "I taught him the spell but Thor gave him the idea."

"And the advice?"

"I was joking when I told him, love. I didn't imagine that he would take my words to heart."

She shook her head with a laugh, "As with the father, it is with the sons. Honestly, it does not greatly surprise me. Now, where was it we left off?"

"I believe it was here," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

The two jumped apart once more as the doors slammed open. Loki leaned his head back and groaned.

"Oh, for Valhalla's sake! Does no one understand the meaning of privacy?" he demanded as he turned to look at the Einherjar.

"Forgive me, my Prince, Lady Princess. It is regarding the man you asked us to watch, Princess."

Freyja's eyes widened with worry, "What have you to report? Is Ottar well?"

"I do not know," the guard admitted. "He returned to his bakery but then disappeared. There is no sign as to where he has gone."

"What?"

"It is as if he simply turned into shadow."

Loki turned to her, "Why were you having Ottar watched?"

"I have guards keeping eyes on all of those I hold dear," she admitted. "We should go to his bakery, see if there is anything to be found." –she turned to face the Einherjar again- "Thank you. Have your men search the city. If you find any sign of him, alert me immediately."

"Do you think he is alright?" Loki asked as Freyja pulled him to his feet.

"I cannot say," she replied, walking quickly out of the room. "I can do nothing besides pray that he is perfectly fine."

There was more to her worry than Ottar's safety, though she could not bring herself to voice it. Her greatest fear was that perhaps he was safe _with_ the murderer. She prayed that he was not the killer's informant.


	15. Chapter 14: Composed Desperation

**_Okay, this one was a lot easier to write once I got started. I decided to go back and use a dream sequence as it's been a while since I last used one and they're very effective. Also, this chapter's slightly bipolar, as well. I'm afraid I can't do anything for emotional or mental whiplash. I wish I could say things will be smoother, but that would be a lie. Anyway, thanks to all of you who have read/are reading and special thanks to those who review, as well. I'll stop talking now and let you read. Enjoy!_**

**_Song of the Chapter: Not Enough ~ Our Lady Peace_**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Composed Desperation**

_"There was something so heavy about the burden of history, of the past. I wasn't sure I had it in me to keep looking back." _

_ ―Sarah Dessen_

* * *

_Freyja gazed at her surroundings, panting as a sword hung limp in her hand. If she didn't know better, she would say that she was in Asgard. But she had never seen it in such a state. The air around her crackled and shifted with an immeasurable amount of energy. Smoke rose from the wreckage of the buildings around her, flames flickering through the holes and windows. It looked as if a war had been waged within the city._

_ Her grip on the sword tightened as she scanned the ruins for someone she could not remember. Glancing at her weapon, she realized it was Elderstahl, still an electric blue in color. Or perhaps it was Sorsauctor now. A voice caused her to look up in surprise. The person walking out of the rubble of a collapsed building was no more than a mirrored image of herself._

_ The false version held neither a sword nor any other discernible weapon, but tendrils of its aura trailed from its fingers. The smoke was not of one color, however, but of many as if the user was more than one person within a body. Freyja only knew of one other with a similar aura, but the Greek goddess would have no reason to be in Asgard. Besides, Iris had no reason to harbor ill will towards her._

_ "It never ceases to surprise me at just how foolish a race renowned for wisdom can be," the doppelganger laughed. "You seemed to be almost surprised with me. Did you expect someone less familiar with you?"_

_ "Please," Freyja begged. "Do not force my hand."_

_ "Then allow me to destroy this Realm," it replied. "You cannot deny that the Æsir have wronged us both."_

_ "These people are innocent. Murdering them will not bring back Vanaheim."_

_ "No, but I will not rest until the House of Odin feels what we have suffered."_

_ The flames from around them converged towards as the false-Freyja raised its arms. There was a wild look in its eyes as it directed the fire at her. Freyja raised Sorsauctor in defense, deflecting the attack. Wasting no time, she rushed towards the mimic, sword raised to strike. Just as she reached it, she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection on its armor. She had never seen such anger._

_ She fell through reality as the sword descended, everything slipping away as she landed in a new circumstance. She was at the remnants of the Bifrost. Thor grappled at the edge, trying desperately to pull himself up. A white-haired and overtired Loki knelt at its center as if he was holding it together with his energy alone. Freyja watched as a version of herself stumbled towards them, knife in hand._

_ "Loki," the image whispered, laying its free hand on his shoulder. "Loki, you can stop. It's over."_

_ Light flooded back into the crystal and Loki stood up shakily._

_ "Help Thor," he muttered. "I am fine."_

_ The doppelganger tilted his face up as if it might kiss him before it drove the dagger through his heart. Loki's eyes widened and his knees buckled, but it caught him by the throat and held him up. Thor yelled in anger from where he hung, struggling harder not to slip off._

_ "Freyja would have wanted you to keep fighting after her death," it breathed. "And you, being the stubborn man you are, would have done so. I cannot afford to have a serpent attempting to stop me. Feel free to tell Freyja I said farewell. I didn't have the time while she bled out."_

_ The false-Freyja allowed the Prince to fall to the ground as it turned to face Thor. A feral grin crossed its lips when it met the king's eyes._

_ "And now, what shall be a worthy death for the king of Asgard?"_

_ Once more the scene dissipated and Freyja found herself in the crumbled remains of what must have once been Asgard. No buildings remained standing and the skies were cloaked in black clouds. Ash rained down from the heavens like fresh snow. She stood across from her double, who was gazing around with horrified silver eyes._

_ It turned in slow circles, a look of devastation dawning on its face. It glanced down at the dagger in its hand, blood dripping down the silver to splatter across the stone. A shudder went through it before the doppelganger fell to its knees. Freyja watched in surprise, unable to move, as tears ran down its face. It aligned the dagger at its chest._

_ "_Miserere mei, Sapienti, quia peccavi_," it whispered._

_ And it drove the knife home._

"Freyja!"

The moment Freyja felt a tight grip on her shoulders, she allowed her aura to flare out around in the form of a shield. A familiar voice cried out in surprise as whoever held her flew backwards. She leapt to her feet, eyes wide with anticipation of an attack.

"Freyja, love, it's me."

She turned to her assailant, realizing Loki was the one sprawling across the floor. Worry was etched into his face as he approached slowly.

"It's alright. Everything is fine."

Freyja took a moment to process everything as Loki continued to come closer.

"It was just a memory," he assured.

She shook her head, "No, it wasn't."

"What?"

She leapt from the bed, rushing for the armoire, "It wasn't a memory. Which should not be possible. No Vanir has ever experienced dreams."

"Perhaps being half Elf would-"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Not even halflings have dreams. Something is very wrong. Someone is attempting to force images into my mind."

"The murderer?" he asked, looking twice as worried.

"I would imagine," she muttered, tossing on a robe. "I need to see a Healer."

"Why would the murderer be attempting to plant visions in your mind?"

"He enjoys toying with me," she snapped. "The notes, Ottar's kidnapping, sending my Elderstahl, the mirror trick, he thinks this to be some grand game."

"Elderstahl?" Loki repeated. "Mirror trick? Freyja what are you speaking of?"

"The mirror!" she exclaimed, gesturing towards the adjoining room. "He caused himself to appear within it, mimicked me even. He finds it amusing. This isn't a serious matter to him. It's all a joke."

"You never spoke of a mirror."

"You're missing the point! Have you ever known anyone to break through my mental barriers?"

"No."

"Then this man has become infinitely more-"

"Freyja!" Loki yelled, hands on her shoulders.

She stopped midsentence, watching the fright in his bright green eyes. For an instant, she remembered how they looked as the life fled from their depths. It had been no more than an image, but it had seemed so real. That in itself scared her more than anything else.

"You were the one to tell me that the mind's defenses lower when asleep or unconscious," he said. "It is fully possible that the murderer was able to bypass your own due to the fact that you were at your most vulnerable. Now, you've barely had any sleep as it is and the hour is far too early. Come back to bed, please."

"Loki…"

"I'll protect you, but you need to trust me," he breathed, hands trailing down her arms to grasp her hands.

She hesitated for only a second before allowing him to lead her back to the bed. He pulled her close to him as they lay against the sheets, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She splayed her fingers across his bare chest, feeling his steady heartbeat, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I'm afraid for you. I'm afraid for all of us."

"I know. We're here, love, and we're safe. Everything will be fine in the end."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Freyja walked through the streets of Asgard with Loki, Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three, feeling happier than she had in a long time. Though Sif and the Three were still slightly aloof towards Loki, they attempted to be as civilized as possible. It was essentially the same civility Kenna and Freyja extended towards each other: only acknowledging him when it was unavoidable. And Fandral seemed to have left behind his interest in Freyja as he was the most loquacious of the lot. He was enjoying telling her of the pub brawl they had all found themselves in just before their quest to find Elderstahl.

"And what does Thor do," he chuckled, "but insult the wolf-man."

"His exact words were 'you dare lay your foul-smelling paw upon the son of Odin'," Volstagg continued, giving Freyja a playful nudge with his elbow.

"Of course," she laughed. "His manners were appalling then."

"Loki was the one who caused the wolf's drink to spill across his maw," Thor protested.

"I also was the one who allowed our escaped by setting fire to the entrance and giving you a hammer to defend yourself with," Loki pointed out.

"I still think you enchanted it."

"I told you I had no hand in your skill with that hammer. Heimdall only knows how you managed such a feat."

"And where were you during this mess?" Freyja asked, turning to face Sif.

Sif blinked in surprise, looking for an instant as if she wasn't listening, "I'm sorry?"

"The quest for Elderstahl," Freyja clarified. "You apparently weren't present."

"Oh, no. I was training with the Valkyries."

"Truly?"

Sif nodded, "Before Thor paid a visit and I decided my place was in Asgard."

"Ah, I remember that," Fandral exclaimed. "Hildie was a delight."

"Hildie?" half of the group repeated.

"Brunhilde!" Fandral replied, looking shocked at their confusion. "She finds me to be witty and handsome."

Freyja shared an amused grin with Sif as Thor and Loki began to double over laughing. Even Hogun was attempting to hide a small smile behind Volstagg's silent chuckles.

"What?" Fandral demanded.

"Fandral," Freyja started gently, "are you certain you didn't drunkenly mistake another woman for Brunhilde? That woman wouldn't so much as smile at a man, much less admit attraction to one."

"It could have been that lovely lady we caught you in the closet with," Loki suggested. "What was her name? Brokk?"

A new bout of laughter erupted as Fandral turned bright pink. He waved dismissively at them and muttered some incomprehensible excuses. Volstagg, who was the quickest to regain his composure, quickly caught sight of a bakery.

"Ah, just what is needed," he announced as he turned towards it. "I am famished."

"You're always famished," Thor laughed as he walked in after his companion.

Before Freyja could follow, Sif caught her arm.

"Might I have a word with you in private?" the shield-maiden asked.

"Of course. You need not ask, Sif."

Sif nodded and pulled her to a side alley beside the bakery. She glanced around quickly, searching for anyone who might overhear.

"Freyja, I need you to swear that you will not repeat a word of what I tell you to anyone."

"You have my word. I would never betray your trust."

Sif nodded, "After Jane's funeral ceremony, Thor was devastated. I loathed watching him in such pain despite not being overly fond of Jane. So I attempted to comfort him. Of course, he accepted my aid and he seemed to grow happier when we were together."

"I had noticed he was more content, but I do not see-"

"I'm expecting."

Freyja's jaw snapped shut instantly, her words forgotten with Sif's confession. Unable to completely process what her friend had just said, two words left her mouth unbidden.

"Expecting what?"

Sif gave Freyja a confused glance, her face plainly stating that she thought the Princess had lost her mind.

"Sorry," Freyja backtracked with a shake of her head. "I wasn't thinking properly. When did you become aware?"

"Just this morning," Sif replied. "The Healers say I'm four weeks along."

"That's wonderful, Sif!" Freyja exclaimed, embracing her friend. "You'll make a brilliant mother."

"I don't know…"

"Your child will have the most brave and caring mother in the Nine Realms. But I warn you, Thor very nearly spoilt Loki's children. He'll be worse with his own."

Sif gave a weak smile, "I'm unsure if I should tell him."

"Why ever not?"

"I do not want to force him into a marriage simply because I carry his child."

"Sif, if what you say of your relationship with Thor is true, then I have no doubt he would have asked for your hand in the near future. He has always been fond of you, fonder than any would be of their friend."

"You believe so?"

"I know so. And both Odin and Frigga adore you."

Sif sighed, "When should I tell him?"

"Whenever it feels best," Freyja answered with a shrug. "Just do so sooner rather than later."

Sif nodded, before smiling, "And what of you and Loki?"

"What of us?"

"Thor tells me you two plan to have a traditional Vaniric wedding. Any plans that reach further into the future?"

"Loki and I as parents?" she asked incredulously. "Loki was lied to his entire life and my father never expressed any outward emotion. Besides, Loki is an incurable trickster and I am a halfling. Could you imagine what our children would be?"

"The child of love and mischief? By the Yggdrasil, none of us would be safe," Sif exclaimed in mock horror.

"Yes and yours shall run through the palace, yelling 'For Asgard!'," Freyja laughed.

Both women fell into fits of laughter as they walked back towards the street and into the bakery. Their friends glanced up with raised eyebrows as they did.

"And just what are you two giggling about?" Fandral asked.

"It's better not to ask what women gossip of when not in earshot of men," Volstagg stage whispered in reply. "You do not want to know."

Hogun gave a consenting, "Hmm."

"Hungry?" Loki whispered as the others began an argument on the matter.

"No, not after you refused to move from the table until I ate an entire bowl of fruit."

"You weren't eating," he pointed out defensively.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Will you two stop bickering?" Thor demanded playfully. "You two sound married already."

"Will _you_ stop nagging? You sound worse than Mother," Loki retorted the same time Freyja said, "Oh, stop your complaining."

"And this is what occurs when you attempt to argue with a married couple," Volstagg laughed. "They could be at each other's throats until you say a word against them. Then they both turn on you."

"These two are worse, though," Fandral remarked. "At least others don't break off into another language when they want to exclude the rest."

Freyja rolled her eyes as Loki proceeded to spout random excerpts of texts in the language of her people, knowing only she could tell he was simply messing with the warrior's head.

"It could be worse," Thor said with a smirk. "At least they do not act as love-stricken children would."

"Who's to say what they do alone?" Sif corrected. "Loki could be quite romantic behind closed doors."

"Why would you ever think that?" Loki replied, giving Freyja an unimpressed look.

"I see no reason you should address me when speaking to Sif," she noted, avoiding his silent accusation.

Before any of them could speak, one of the Einherjar came rushing through the door.

"Lady Princess," he called.

Freyja felt her blood run cold at his words. There were only two reasons one of the guards would seek her out, none of which were pleasant. She couldn't decide which choice she preferred him to announce.

"Lady Princess," he repeated before turning to glance at Thor and Loki. "My king, Prince Loki, forgive my interruption."

"What news have you brought?" Freyja asked, worry clear in her voice.

"We located Ottar."

"What? Where did you find him? Is he alright?" she demanded, standing up.

"He's dead."

She fell back into her chair, "The murderer."

"But Prince Freyr was found with him. He's gravely injured."

Freyja shot to her feet once more, "Where is he?"

"He's in the Healing Rooms, my lady."

"Thank you," she said to the Einherjar before turning to face the others. "I'm sorry, but I must leave."

"Would you like us to-"

"No," she said, cutting off Thor. "It would be for the best if as few of us go as possible."

Loki got to his feet, as well, "I should go, also."

Freyja nodded, "Alright. Come, then."

Not waiting for a reply, Freyja rushed out of the bakery with Loki at her side. She took no delay as she nearly ran to the palace. With Ottar dead and Freyr injured, she wasn't sure what concerned her more. Despite the fact that he was dead, she couldn't help but wonder where he had disappeared from the day before.

The servants within the palace leapt out of the way as Freyja and Loki made their way to the Healing Rooms. It seemed as though everyone was aware of what was occurring as even the Healers made space for the two. Freyr lay on the bed three cots down from the door, wincing as one of the Healers sealed a long cut across his torso with magic.

"Freyr," Freyja exclaimed as she went to his side. "What happened? Why were you with Ottar?"

"I…I don't remember," he answered slowly.

"He received a nasty blow to the head," the Healer said, turning to Freyja. "He's lucky not to have bled to death with all the wounds he received."

Grasping her brother's hand, Freyja took a moment to calm herself, "As difficult as it may be, Freyr, I need you to think. Is there anything you can remember on how you ended up with Ottar?"

"I remember speaking with Kenna and deciding to take a walk alone. It was on a trail in the woods where I can't quite recall…No, there was a noise. I heard a struggle. When I found the source of the noise – I don't know what happened after. All I remember is awakening to one of the Einherjar and seeing Ottar dead beside me."

"Perhaps the murderer heard you approaching and attacked you from behind?" Loki suggested. "He couldn't afford to leave a witness and so attempted to kill you, as well."

"What would have kept him from killing Freyr, then?" Freyja asked.

"The Einherjar could have scared him off…"

"This is a man who personally taunted me despite the fact that I could retaliate. I highly doubt that he has any fear of the Einherjar."

"Perhaps speaking with Kenna will shed light on the matter," Freyr suggested. "Anyone who was in the area may have noticed someone behaving suspiciously."

Freyja turned to Loki, "You'll have to speak with her as she won't say a word to me."

"You could check if the Einherjar saw anything while I see Kenna," he replied.

"Perhaps if you allow the Prince some time to rest, he will remember more," the Healer suggested.

Freyja smiled apologetically, "Yes, of course."

"Be careful, you two," Freyr said as the Healer ushered them away.

She nodded with a smile, hoping all would be fine. She didn't think the murderer would strike so soon after killing Ottar, but she couldn't be certain. She could be certain of nothing. While Thanos, when he had hunted her himself, had been predictable in his attempt at being random, the murderer was carefully eclectic. There was no pattern to follow. He killed whoever he thought would leave her vulnerable and did so at whatever location was most convenient at the time. His actions were precise and impossible to foresee. She wasn't sure if she preferred Thanos or his new puppet at the moment.

Luckily, as Loki walked out to search for Kenna, Freyja was able to simply turn to speak with the Einherjar who were standing in the doorway. Their conversation went from muttered to diminished as she approached, all of them turning their attention to her.

"Freyr is unable to recall what occurred prior to you discovering him," she explained. "Did any of you see someone else when you found my brother and Ottar? Even a glimpse of someone fleeing would be helpful."

They guards shared a few glances before all of them turned to look at the eldest of the group. It took her no more than a minute to recognize Ullar from the Vault.

He shook his head, "We saw no one else within the glade. It is possible we may have missed him while we were preoccupied. Forgive us, Lady Princess."

"There is nothing to forgive," she sighed. "It was a shot in the dark, either way. Will one of you at least show me to Ottar's body? Perhaps there is something I can glean from what was left behind."

Ullar nodded and gestured for her to follow him as he walked towards a corner separated from the room by thick curtains. He pulled back one of the drapes enough for her to walk through before following her in. She stifled a shocked gasp as she caught sight of her friend.

It wasn't the same as seeing the other bodies, where they had been virtually untouched. The only thing that had been tampered with had been there minds. Ottar was almost the exact opposite. He was cut, bruised, and bloody. Had he bore more than one cut across his face, she would not have recognized him. It looked as if he had been in a dreadful fight and, when she looked into what was left of his mind, it was barely frayed.

"He wasn't killed by mental means," she muttered.

"What?"

"Look at the state of him," she said, gesturing towards the corpse. "His mind is almost completely intact, as if someone attempted to destroy him but was unable to. The murderer was unable to break through his mental defenses, so he resorted to physical means. Do you know what this means?"

"Ottar struggled for his life?"

"That is true, but not what I meant. Mental destruction leaves no proof towards who the murderer was. It is the same as attempting to distinguish where in Midgard a pebble originated: possible but not likely to be accurate. Physical murder is akin to a painting. You always end up leaving your mark upon the victim."

"We can determine the murderer through Ottar's wounds?" Ullar asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Yes," she answered, searching through Ottar's pockets.

She felt a faint rush of triumph as she pulled a scrap of parchment from his ragged coat. It was the same as the other's: crisp and clean except for a single rune. '_Tentigo'_ this one said, the more modern word for lust. Lust for her or for Aileth, she was unsure, but it left only one of the five offenses left.

Freyja froze as she realized what it meant. Murder was the last offense left, meaning that the only one closest to her, who was guilty of such a crime, was Loki. She turned to the Einherjar, mind racing.

"See if you can find anything that doesn't belong to Ottar. It doesn't matter how small so long as it doesn't connect to him," she ordered before walking through the curtain.

"Lady Princess, is something amiss?" he called after her.

"Yes," she muttered to herself. "There is."

Though she hadn't believed the murderer would kill two consecutively, it now made more sense to do so. With Ottar's corpse in such a state and Freyr unable to recall what occurred, it was obvious that she and Loki would separate to gain more information. Loki being on his own meant that there was a higher risk of the murderer finding him. She and he were very seldom apart, though not at all inseparable. Still, every moment apart meant another possibility for the killer to strike.

She would not, could not, risk Loki's life. His death would be her breaking point. And there was no saying what would happen then.


	16. Chapter 15: Falling Redemption

**_Okay, this chapter flew out onto the paper (or rather, the screen of my laptop) as fast as lightning until screeching to a stop at the second line break. I have no idea why. Either way, here is the next chapter. Second, let me apologize upfront for what you're about to read. I really don't mean to write so much grief. Honest to God, I'm a relatively happy person outside of my writing. I also honestly tried to listen to some new songs for the chapter, but I ended up falling back on my fail-safe Freyja/Loki angst song "Running Up That Hill" (covered by either "Placebo" or "Track & Field," just depending on which level of sorrow I want to hit). The lyrics simply fit all too well for them, as does this one:_**

**_Song of the Chapter: Fire and Ice ~ Within Temptation_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Falling Redemption**

_"I wish I could tell you how lonely I am. How cold and harsh it is here. Everywhere there is conflict and unkindness. I think God has forsaken this place."_

_ ―Elizabeth Gaskell_

* * *

Loki found that it was more difficult to locate Kenna than he had previously believed. After running through the castle and even making a quick check in the city, he had finally been directed to the correct area. She was sitting in a deserted corner of his mother's gardens with her knees drawn up and her face in her hands. For an instant, he stopped in surprise at how much she resembled Freyja simply in her position. He approached her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know why you are here, Loki," she said shakily, not looking up at him.

"Then I don't need to speak," he replied, sitting down beside her.

"His injuries are my fault."

"Unless you've been the one secretly murdering people, which I highly doubt, then it has little to do with you."

Kenna looked up, golden-ringed crimson eyes brimming with tears, "There's a murderer roaming the streets and I allowed my only brother to wander alone, despite his health. He's the only family I have and I almost lost him."

"He's not the only family you have," Loki pointed out.

"Freyja? You cannot truly mean that. She loathes me with every fibre. And yet I have done nothing to harm her. Everything I have done, I have done for Freyr."

Loki sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm certain Freyja has nothing against you personally."

"Then tell me why she refuses to speak to me without scorn."

"It's complicated," he muttered. "It always has been with Freyja and her family."

"But why?" Kenna demanded. "What right does she have to judge me so quickly? Is it the Asgardians' prejudice of Jotuns?"

"Freyja does not even see the Jotuns as any different from Asgardians or even her own people," he said with a smile. "The problems within her family stem from Njord."

"Our father?"

"There is far too much to say on the matter of Njord. But, in answer to how Njord relates to Freyja's anxiety around you, she also worries of prophecy that revolves around her."

"What prophecy and why does this relate to me?"

"There's a prophecy that a darkness shall threaten the safety of the Nine Realms. It is said that the daughter of the sea will fall to save them and a warrior will rise in her stead. It has always been that Freyja is the one to sacrifice herself when the time comes, but your arrival complicated matters.

"See, the prophecy also states the warrior will be a halfling. This is why Freyja cannot seem to address you without loathing. It is not that she isn't fond of you, it is that she is afraid of what your arrival means for her. She has lived for many centuries under the belief that she will die, but only now that she sees her replacement does it truly affect her."

Kenna remained silent when he finished, eyes wandering down to the grass beneath them.

"I never imagined she would – that I should represent such – how does she cope with such a fate looming over her?"

He shrugged, "She simply doesn't dwell on it. She attempts to find what will bring her happiness in life and protects it as best she can."

"And what of you and Freyr? You know what occurred to him but I have heard tell of what befell you. Where was she when you needed her most?"

"Freyja told me you know of her departure. Certainly you know she has been forcing Thanos to chase after her for nearly a millennium. And she was under the impression that Freyr had died along with the rest of her people."

"And still look at what became of you and Freyr," Kenna pointed out. "But I am no different. I attempt to save those I love and I only bring them harm."

Loki, uncertain of what else to do, placed his hand on hers in hopes of providing some form of comfort.

"Sometimes protecting those closest to us is simply beyond us. No one can be blamed when things go amiss."

Kenna looked up at him once more, "How do so few see you for what you truly are?"

Loki blinked in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"So many Asgardians look at you and only see a Jotun who betrayed them. It surprises me just how far from the truth that is. You were given the throne when the Allfather fell into the Odinsleep and many of your actions can be justified. And even after you fell, Thanos held power over you. Yet almost everyone within this Realm sees you as the villain, the eternal scapegoat for every wrong.

"You always treat me kindly, which is more than can be said for anyone else besides my brother. After everything that has occurred to any of us, you remain the kindest. I have seen what you do for Freyja, and she is lucky to have you."

She covered his hand with hers, giving it a grateful squeeze, "Thank you, for every kindness you have shown me."

He smiled in reply, making a mental reminder to ask Freyja to attempt to make peace with the Jotun. As if the very thought of her was enough, he looked up to see Freyja watching them with a look anger and sorrow on her face. She stalked towards them, everything in her stance screaming out her tension.

"Do you know just how worried I have been?" she demanded. "I have spent the past hour and a half scouring the city for you, praying to the Wise One that you were well, and now I find you sitting in the gardens with no one in sight?"

"I _am_ here, for your knowledge," Kenna snapped.

"And you," Freyja said as she turned to the Jotun woman. "Freyr lies injured in the Healing Rooms because of your ignorance. He could have been killed!"

"Do you think I am unaware of this?" she demanded, leaping to her feet. "And if I am to blame, you are, as well. Where were _you_ when he was attacked? Wasting time with your friends, were you not?"

"Do not dare turn this onto me!"

"Then do not pretend to be a saint when you are nothing more than a hypocrite!"

Loki, becoming increasingly aware that the gardens were quickly becoming a warzone, stood quickly and attempted to put himself between the two women.

"Love, no one is to blame for what happened to Freyr," he reasoned.

"I looked over Ottar's corpse and do you know what I found? The offense he was marked with was lust, leaving the last to be murder. Tell me, Loki, just which person close to me can be blamed for murder?"

His eyes widened as he realized what she was insinuating.

"I was worried out of my mind that you may have found yourself faced with death and now I find you sitting idly with- with _her_!"

"Oh, yes. Paint me as the villain as you always have," Kenna snarled. "You have never allowed me the slightest chance to show you who I am and you never will. Call yourself the goddess of love, but you are prejudiced against those who pose the slightest threat to you. Prophecy or not, you have no reason to treat me any differently than the rest."

"Who told you of that?" Freyja demanded, silver blade of energy forming in her hand. "Who told you of the prophecy?"

"What does it matter? It is the truth. You pretend to care so much for all, yet you only choose a select few to hold a place in your heart. But even in the face of your death, you would abandon them. I have seen such in your action. Reason leaves you when fear creeps in. You are no more than a coward who would betray all for the illusion of safety!"

Freyja lunged at the woman with a cry of rage, forcing Loki to leap out of the way. Having learned magic herself, Kenna's velvet red aura flared to life in the form of a shield. The two grappled with each other, ice striking auric energy enough for to throw sparks and shards of ice. The energy became flames in Freyja's hand as she leapt away from one of the Jotun's strikes.

"Freyja! Kenna! Stop this!" Loki yelled, throwing up a field of energy between them.

Kenna stumbled backwards as she collided with it, watching her opponent glare at her. Freyja stood at the ready on the opposite side of the wall, poised to strike at the second it dissipated.

"What is the matter with you?" Loki snapped as he turned towards her.

"Me?" Freyja demanded. "What have I done to her? She has antagonized me to no ends and expects that I remain docile."

"As if you have not antagonized me," Kenna muttered darkly.

"You stay out of this!" Freyja snarled, her attention snapping back to her half-sister. "You have no right to be within Asgard, much less to interrupt conversations that are not meant for you. You have no reason to be here. Why don't you simply return to your home?"

"You're one to speak of homes. Vanaheim was destroyed while you played guest in Asgard. You have no home!"

Had Loki not grabbed hold of her arm, he was certain Freyja would have easily broken through his shield and attacked Kenna once more. He had never seen such rage in her eyes. But, then again, no one had ever spoken to her in such a manner. No one had ever brought up Vanaheim's destruction in such a way.

"Freyja! I have never seen you act in such a way. You have always treated everyone with kindness and yet you cannot even keep a civil conversation with Kenna. What is the matter with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me!" she yelled in reply as she took two steps back.

"And yet look at how you are behaving towards your own sister."

"She is _not_ my sister."

"Freyja-"

"How can you choose to side with her when you know what she will be? How can you expect me to behave in any other way towards her? How can you betray me in such a way?"

"I have betrayed no one!" he yelled. "I side with her because you are acting as hostile as the halfling you are!"

The second the words left his lips, Loki realized what he had just said. The entire atmosphere seemed to grow cold as Freyja's blue eyes widened. There was no anger left in them, just sorrow and bitterness. The energy blade in her hand dissipated into smoke as she stared at him in wounded surprise.

"Freyja, I didn't-"

"But you did," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

He reached for her, arm outstretched towards her hand in the desperate hope that he could take back what had been said. But his hand passed through hers as she suddenly became translucent and disappeared completely. Loki stood, watching the empty air before him. He knew that he would not find her now. If she didn't want to be found, she could be halfway across the Realms. And he had no way to follow when she needed him to most.

He closed his eyes with a sigh, deciding his gravest mistake was not attempting genocide against the Jotuns or bringing an army to Midgard. It was hurting those closest to him. First it was Thor and his mother. Now it was Freyja. And he felt the pain of it himself, as if he had driven a knife into his own heart. He could only imagine what Freyja felt, wherever she had retreated to.

* * *

The minute Tony Stark entered the penthouse of his tower, he knew something was off. Pepper had gone to visit her mother, someone who Tony avoided like the plague, so no one should be within the rooms. And yet, he could practically feel someone's presence within the walls. Turning on the lights, he mentally ticked off which Avengers couldn't possibly be within a mile radius of the tower.

Steve was off in some small town in Montana, no doubt checking out the strange energy readings S.H.I.E.L.D. had been picking up. Natasha and Clint were in Somalia, if he recalled correctly. Bruce was back in Calcutta for the time being. And the Asgardian fraction of their little team was stuck in Asgard until the Bifrost was repaired or Freyja decided to use the Tesseract.

Deciding that no one else could be within the tower, he pulled out his new Blu-Ray copy of _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_. Technically, he was supposed to wait for Pepper to return so they could watch it together, but he didn't see the harm in viewing it once without her knowing. So when he walked into his personal theater room to find the screen lit up with the Chitauri battle in New York and a certain goddess splayed across the couch, wearing an almost Renaissance-like tunic and leather trousers, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I thought I might watch _'The Avengers_' while you were out," Freyja announced, words slurring oddly together. "I hope you don't mind."

"Nope, I love when random gods pop up on my couch," he replied sarcastically, noticing the empty bottles littered around the floor.

Freyja pointed towards the screen, crystal goblet in hand, as the movie versions of Thor and Loki appeared.

"Did this actually occur? Or was it added to increase the dramatics?"

Tony walked around the edges of the bottles to find a free chair, "No, that was real. We could hear the whole thing through our earpieces, something they forgot to add into the film."

She sighed sadly, "This is what occurred between two of the most important people in my life when I had left. I had attempted to protect them and they simply turn on each other in my absence. No matter what I do, I can never fully protect my family."

"Are these my Diva Vodka bottles?" Tony asked, picking up one. "You know these babies cost four hundred and fifty thousand dollars a pop. How many did you drink?"

"How many did you have?"

"Eleven," he answered hesitantly, beginning to wonder if he truly wanted to know.

"I believe there may be five left…Possibly six."

"Give me that!" Tony snapped, snatching the goblet from her hand. "You just drank over two million dollars' worth of vodka!"

"It wasn't very good," she protested.

"Then why did you drink it?"

"And see! He stabbed the brother he had always protected! What is becoming of my family?" she exclaimed, gesturing towards the screen again.

"I thought you told me they're getting better?"

"That was before the murders," she muttered.

"Murders? So Jane wasn't the only one?"

"Oh, everything is a mess, Tony. Some puppet of Thanos is killing those closest to me and when I attempt to warn Loki, he chastises me for my attitude towards Kenna!"

"Who?"

"My half-sister," Freyja said, words sharp. "The daughter of my father and Skadi of Jotunheim."

"You have a half-sister? Your family just has a shit-ton of problems, doesn't it?"

"Many of them caused by myself, such as my newest trouble," she conceded. "Is it possible to ruin a marriage before it has even begun?"

Tony shrugged, taking a swig from the goblet, "Yeah, I guess if – wait, you're engaged?"

Freyja picked up her left hand and waved it before him in answer, allowing him to catch a glimpse of her new ring, "This is a mastery ring."

"Are you drunk?" he asked. "Of course you're drunk, you drank five bottles. How did you drink ten bottles of vodka? Tasha can only drink two!"

"Different genetic make-up," she muttered. "Bio-chemistry's completely different."

"You're getting sidetracked. What were you saying about getting married?"

"I think I'm going to die."

Tony choked on his mouthful of vodka, "What? Where did that come from?"

"I have always known that I will die, but now I fear my time is almost upon me."

"Aren't you immortal th-"

"Immortal, not invincible," she corrected. "I looked into the future not long ago and do you know what I saw?"

"Do I want to know?"

"I saw myself lying against the ground, sword through my heart. Loki was holding me in his arms with Thor and Freyr grieving at his side."

"Lovely," he commented, downing the last of the vodka with one gulp.

"But I doubt Loki mourns after what he said to me…"

Tony turned to see Freyja's face shimmering with the trails of tears running across her skin. He couldn't quite make sense of what she was saying, but he was beginning to piece it together.

"Rock of Ages said some nasty things?"

"None that were not true, unfortunately."

"Did he seem sorry afterwards?"

"I could see his realization clear in his eyes."

"Well, I highly doubt he meant it. You know, we're men. We don't usually come with filters between our heads and our mouths. Pepper can tell you that. Hell, Pepper can tell you all sorts of stories to prove that one."

"Perhaps I should leave him be, seeing as my death shall arrive soon."

"I don't think so," Tony snapped, pointing at the screen. "You see that Loki? That's the Loki that comes out when you aren't around. Blame on stress levels or an inferiority complex, but you fix that. Believe it or not, Loki's a lot more complacent when he's getting laid."

Freyja wrinkled her nose in distaste, "How comforting."

Tony sighed, "I don't know why you came here for advice. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not an expert on these things. And isn't Steve your personal therapist?"

"I'm not actually familiar with Steve's whereabouts, and I have troubled him too much already. Besides, you have a shocking array of liquor."

"So you just came for the booze," Tony said with a smirk. "Great to know you think so highly of me."

"Oh, don't twist my words. I already have far too many people upset with me. The other reason for my visit is, well, you never fail to lift even the lowest of spirits. And I am in need of your humor."

"Well, I don't know what to say, but I have _The Hobbit_," he suggested, shaking the DVD.

"I haven't the slightest idea what that is."

Tony grinned, "You'll like it. Trust me. But no more vodka. It won't make any sense if you get so drunk that you can't think clearly."

"Alright."

* * *

Loki sat on the edge of Freyja's bed, waiting for her to return. He had been sitting within her bedchamber for many hours in hopes that she would come back. The sun had long since set and he was beginning to worry that she wasn't going to return soon. After she had left, he had immediately turned on Kenna. But they both knew he didn't blame her. It was his own slip that was the final straw.

It was only when he felt her familiar presence that he looked up. She stood in the doorway, eyes rimmed with red and expression tired. He immediately leapt to his feet and took her hands in his.

"Freyja, I-"

She cut him off as her lips pressed against his. He barely had time to respond before she pulled away again.

"I know," she breathed. "But you were truthful."

She didn't give him a minute to reply before she was kissing him again. He tilted her face with a hand at her chin, deepening the kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer as if she was afraid he would disappear. He allowed himself to fall back onto the bed, pulling her with him. He rolled over the second his back hit the mattress so she lay beneath him.

"I didn't believe you'd return so soon," he breathed, trailing kisses down her pulse and to her shoulder.

"Neither did I," she replied.

"Where were you?"

"Stark Tower," she answered. "I watched a few films."

"Anything of interest?" he murmured against her skin, not truly invested in the conversation but wanting to keep her thoughts away from their little spat.

"I watched the film on the Avengers and missed you too greatly. And then we watched _The Hobbit_ and _Star Wars_. Anakin reminds me far too much of you."

He pulled away slowly, "Who?"

"I'll explain later," she mumbled.

He chuckled softly, "You and your love for Midgardian tales…"

"I thought you enjoyed _The English Patient_."

"What can I say? De Almásy had excellent taste I music, women and interests," he grinned, sucking gently at the base of her neck between her collarbones.

Freyja moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed, "You'll be the death of me."

"No," he growled, nipping at her skin. "You will not die, cause aside. I refuse to allow you to do so. I will barter my soul for your life, forsake all that I am, all to make sure you are by my side for the rest of eternity."

As he spoke, Loki trailed his fingers down her sides and under the hem of her tunic. He tugged the fabric up as his skin brushed against hers. The stark contrast between them never ceased to amaze him. They were the sun and moon, as he had once said, in nearly every way, nearly polar opposites, and yet they couldn't exist without each other.

"Forgive me for all I have said," he breathed, kissing the curve of her jaw. "For every sin I have committed, and every pain I have caused you."

"What more is there to forgive?"

"I could-"

He was cut off once more as Freyja pressed her finger to his lips, "Loki, I love you more than the Realms, but you speak too much at times such as these."

He grinned wolfishly, "Then I shall remain silent, but do not expect that I'll allow you to do the same."

Freyja smiled, blue eyes twinkling mischievously, "I accept your challenge."

Loki couldn't stop the laugh, truly forgetting about all that had occurred. At the moment, it was just him and Freyja. There was no murderer, no prophecy, not even a world beyond them. Just the feeling of fire on ice and the sound of two heartbeats in the dark.


	17. Chapter 16: Masked Familiarity

**_Okay. Chapter 16- the beginning of the end! In all seriousness, this is when things really take a dive into darkness. Things are going to become really complicated for the characters from here on out. This one was much harder to write than the last few. But, then again, that may be due to the head cold. It really is hard to think when you have a migraine and you're sneezing every three to five minutes. Anyway, enough of my troubles. Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Song of the Chapter: Breath of Life ~ Florence + the Machine_**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Masked Familiarity**

_"It was a mistake, you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you." _

_ ―David Levithan_

* * *

Freyja stood before the door that led to Kenna's temporary rooms in the palace just before dusk, hesitant about what she was about to do. There was an obscenely large possibility that what she was planning would blow up spectacularly in her face. But Loki had suggested it and she knew Freyr would appreciate the attempt. Besides, origin aside, the Jotun was her sister and she had so little family left. Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, she supposed. Or, more suitably, antagonize an ill-tempered dragon.

With a sigh of resignation, she knocked three times and took a step back. The door opened within three minutes, revealing Kenna through the small space she left to gaze out. Though she had shortened her form to at least keep from towering over everyone, she still kept her dark blue skin and red eyes. The Jotun narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she realized it was Freyja.

"What do you want?" the Jotun demanded, voice sharp.

"I was wondering if you'd allow me to enter for a few minutes. I would have words with you that I would rather not speak in public."

She glanced into her chambers before returning her attention to the Vanir, "Alright. But I will not restrain myself if you antagonize me."

Freyja nodded in understanding, walking through the doorway quickly as her half-sister allowed her in. Though the rooms were not as large as her own, they were a good deal more spacious than what she had thought they would be. There was also a thin layer of frost on most of the furnishings, causing her to shiver.

"You'll have to forgive the ice," Kenna announced, shutting the door behind her. "I find it uncomfortably warm in Asgard, so I attempt to make it at least bearable in my chambers."

Freyja nodded, "Loki used to complain of the heat when he was younger. I never understood why until I learned of his true heritage."

"Being a creature of fire must make it quite agreeable for you," she said, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

"Not completely," Freyja replied, remaining on her feet. "Vanaheim experienced four seasons of varying climates. I miss it dreadfully."

The Jotun woman raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "Are you going to stand there as a mountain would for the remainder of your speech? You may sit down, if you'd like."

Freyja smiled, taking a seat on the chair across from Kenna, "It's Asgardian custom not to seat one's self before invited. Certain things tend to rub off when you stay here long enough."

"I suppose that makes sense. Now, what was it you wanted so desperately to say? I know it must bear some importance if it drives you to speak with me."

"Yes, about that. I have been behaving terribly towards you since you arrived. I wanted to apologize for everything I have said to you. It was wrong of me to do so."

Kenna blinked in surprise, "You're…apologizing? To me?"

"Yes."

The Jotun raised her eyebrows, "What caused this sudden change of heart?"

Freyja shrugged, "Call it a fresh perspective if you'd like. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to perhaps start anew with you. I never should have shown you such scorn for no reason."

Kenna shook her head, "Loki told me why you have behaved in such a way. I can rationalize with your situation. I would have done the same had I been in your position."

"What all did he tell you, just to be certain?"

"He told me that there is a prophecy predicting your death and how I shall replace you in the Realms. I am sorry that you must suffer such a fate."

"I have grown accustomed to it as best I can, which has not been pleasant for you, I'm afraid."

"Your actions were understandable. And I have not behaved pleasantly towards you, either."

"I acted terribly towards you and you responded in kind."

Kenna shook her head, "But that was not entirely true. I am ashamed to say it, but whenever you approach, I sense the presence of something malevolent."

"Malevolent?"

"It's similar to the energy signature of magic, sort of a second aura."

"I think you may speak of the Tesseract's energy in my blood."

"Why would you have Tesseract energy within your blood?"

"I was born deathly ill and it was the only way I could be saved."

"But what would be within the cube to cause such an aura?"

Freyja frowned, "I wish I could say, but I may only reveal that if the need is dire."

Kenna nodded in understanding before stopping suddenly, tilting her head slightly, "Well, what a surprise this is…"

"I'm sorry?"

Kenna smiled, "We've been within the same room for more than twenty minutes and haven't yet attempted to strangle each other. Freyr will never believe such a miracle."

Freyja couldn't help the smile on her face, "By the Wise One, the worlds are ending!"

The two fell into a comfortable fit of laughter, too surprised at the change in atmosphere to do anything else. It seemed almost absurd that it had only taken one apology for them to reconcile. As their giggling subsided, Freyja stood and offered her hand to the Jotun. Kenna smiled and grasped her half-sister's forearm in the customary sign of agreement in Jotunheim.

"I believe we could learn a good deal from each other," Kenna noted.

"I share the sentiment."

"Would you be adverse to my aid in finding the man murdering the Asgardians? After what he has done to Freyr, I wouldn't mind repaying the sentiment."

"Not at all. Any help is a blessing. But, if you'll excuse me, I have some matters I would like to attend to."

Kenna let go of Freyja's arm, "Go ahead. I've been hoping to see how Freyr is. Word around the palace is that he is almost fully healed, truly in better health than before."

"Give him my regards, will you?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Of course."

Freyja watched her half-sister walk down the corridor that led to the Healing Rooms. Though it had been an uneasy conversation to begin with, she felt as if a weight had been taken from her shoulders. It was as if making peace with Kenna had shattered much of the tension she had been feeling of late. As she turned to return to her chambers, she found herself running straight into Thor's armored chest.

Before she could react, he scooped her up and spun her around with a hearty laugh. She took a few steps back as he let her down again, a sun-bright smile splitting his face. It was almost impossible to fight her own smile at his mirth.

"And what, pray tell, has put you in such a wonderful mood?"

"Have you not heard?" he asked, voice rising higher in volume with his happiness. "I am to be a father and you are to be an aunt!"

She laughed at the unadulterated glee in his blue eyes, "Well, I believe congratulations are in order. And perhaps a wedding?"

Thor shrugged, "Sif and I have agreed that we will marry when the time comes. She wishes to wait, despite the child, and I will respect her wishes. For now, we are off to celebrate!"

He threw an arm around her shoulder and walked down the corridor with her.

"I believe that a night of festivities is in order; singing, dancing, drinks, a feast. What say you?"

"That sounds lovely. When are the preparations?"

"They commence as we speak," he replied as they reached her chambers. "So go inform Loki and prepare yourself."

He nudged her towards her door eagerly, causing her to chuckle once again. She could practically feel the excitement rolling off of him. So she allowed him to usher her through her door before he made off to announce the news to the rest of Asgard. As she walked into her bedchamber, she found Loki on her bed. He was laying on his side, propped up on his elbow, as he read from a Vaniric text she had kept since her first journey to Asgard.

She crawled closer to him, careful not to move his book. Tilting her head, she managed to recognize what he was reading.

"I wasn't aware you enjoyed our myths and tales so greatly," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "These are common fables."

"They are different from Asgard's and I find them to be intriguing," he replied, turning to face her. "This one in particular is peculiar. Was there truly a woman who was burned thrice and still walked away unharmed?"

"Heid?" she asked. "Of course she was real. That was the price she paid to keep the peace between Asgard and Vanaheim."

"And yet we still went to war a century later," he muttered, closing the book.

"There was little to be done. Besides, that was in the past and I have excellent news."

"Oh?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

"Sif is expecting."

"Really? What an interesting turn of events."

"Indeed. Thor is planning a celebration in honor of the event."

"What are your thoughts on the matter?"

She shrugged, "It's definitely something Thor would do. After all, he does enjoy a good celebration-"

"I meant about him having a child."

She stopped, looking at his emerald eyes carefully, "Why?"

"All I asked was your opinion on the matter of children," he pointed out.

"Well, what is yours?"

"I have three children, love. My opinion on them should be fairly obvious."

She sighed in resignation, "I adore children, Loki. You know that."

"You don't sound overly enthusiastic."

"You want children, but I'm unsure on my own wishes," she explained.

"Are you afraid that if we had children, they would face prejudice?"

She laughed, "That is the least of my worries. My people already see you as one of us, and my nature has been more than embraced at this point."

"Then what worries you?"

"It doesn't matter," she said. "We should prepare for the festivities."

She slid off the bed easily, walking to her armoire as Loki followed her.

"What are you going to wear?" he muttered, leaning into her shoulder until she could feel his cool breath against her skin.

"I'm unsure, but there must be something in here to wear."

"Why not this?" he asked, pulling out a multi-layered top of gossamer material and a matching skirt. "I've never seen you wear this."

"That would be because you Asgardians would find it highly improper."

He held up the garment, examining it carefully. It was one of the few clothes that came directly from Vanaheim, where propriety had different standards. Though the fabric was sheer, the many layers made it impossible to see the skin beneath. But, aside from that, it showed a fair bit of flesh by keeping the arms and midriff bare. The skirt itself was floor-length, but was made of several overlapping pieces of different sizes to allow better movement and different angles of skin to be seen.

"You may be right. It is a bit revealing, is it not?" he grinned suddenly. "Perhaps you could wear it on a night when we are alone."

"You wish for me to wear something you will no doubt remove within twenty minutes?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. "How helpful."

"Aright, let's see what else you have…"

Freyja stopped as Loki dug through the contents of her armoire, thinking carefully. She had been entertaining a certain thought since Ottar's death and now she believed she had reached a decision.

"Loki," she started hesitantly.

He froze at the tone of her voice, sensing something wrong with her sudden change in mood. Straightening up, he turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Will you do something for me?"

He smiled, though it was tainted by apprehension, "Of course. You need not even ask, love. You know that."

From the pouch tied to her belt, or rather the belt she had 'borrowed' from Loki, she pulled out a silver chain necklace. Hanging on the end, miniaturized to the size of an ordinary pendant, was the Tesseract. Loki blinked in confusion, not truly wanting to be near the power source.

"Will you keep this safe for me?"

"But, according to your laws, you are the only one allowed to keep the Tesseract-"

"Unless I deem it safer in the hands of another," Freyja finished. "Yes. And I believe it is not as safe with me as it once was. Will you keep it for me?"

He glanced at the pendant anxiously, "Is it not true that, if something were to happen to it, the damage would be mirrored on you?"

"It is, which is why I want you to protect it."

"How would it be any safer in my hands when you believe the murderer is after me?"

"Because he would not dare to harm the bearer of the Tesseract. Thanos wanted it too greatly for him to allow his servant to harm it."

Loki hesitated for a single moment before taking the chain from her, "If you believe it best, then I will trust your judgment. The Wise One knows it's better than my own."

Freyja smiled in amusement, "Thank you."

Giving her little time to say anything else, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You know I would do anything for you," he breathed. "This is the least I can do."

* * *

The festivities were lively, to say the least. Lanterns of every color hung on ropes stretched across the streets of Asgard, painting the city in shifting patterns of lights and shapes. Music echoed through the skies and Freyja could feel the drums reverberating through the cobblestones and the thin soles of her shoes. After many minutes of arguing with Loki, she had decided on a simple gown of golden silk that hung on her figure like a toga. It had surprised her that Loki had put so much thought into what she was going to wear but, though she would never say it aloud, she suspected he just wanted an excuse to see her traditional Vanaheim wear.

The atmosphere of Asgard was enough to make her smile. In the dark times that had surrounded her of late, the celebration was a welcome distraction. Even if it wasn't entirely appropriate. From where she leaned against one of the closed shops, she had a perfect view of Loki. Though he was dressed in his ceremonial armor, he moved effortlessly as he danced with a young Vanir girl who had asked him to join her. She couldn't have been over a century old, but it was a platonic act and Freyja didn't mind sharing. Something about Loki caused her people to admire him unlike any outsider. And he enjoyed their acceptance greatly.

As the music took a turn from Asgardian to Vaniric, Freyja realized she recognized the song. Loki, who had finished his dance with the girl, traipsed back towards her with a grin on his lips.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself," he chuckled. "Were you admiring the view?"

"Perhaps," she replied, giving him a playful smirk.

"I, myself, am quite parched. She was quite the lively dancer. Remind me not to dance with such a young partner again," he said with a laugh. "Shall I find us a drink or two?"

Freyja took a second's hesitation. The party had become a distraction for her, but not enough to remove a worry for Loki's safety. She still believed he would be the next target and didn't truly want to leave him out of her sight. But, on the other hand, there were many eyes out to watch Loki and it would be foolish for the murderer to attempt anything with so many watching. Besides, Loki still had the Tesseract and, if the murderer did choose to strike, he would stop the second he recognized it.

"You may if you'd like," she answered. "I believe I will remain here, if it does not bother you. I am much wearier than I had previously believed."

"I'll find a glass of rose mead for you," he promised, brushing a rogue strand of hair from her face.

He had barely brushed his lips against hers before he was walking off into the crowds. It hadn't been a half-truth when she said she was tired. The sleepless nights had done nothing to help her strength, nor had the inability to eat properly. She was doing better, however, and would soon reach her usual health once more. Halfway through her thoughts, a familiar voice broke through her reverie.

"You look as though you may be enjoying yourself, sister."

Freyja turned to see her brother walking towards her with a smile. He wore his usual red leather coat and brown trousers but his strawberry-blonde curls remained as tangled as ever. She had never understood why he kept his hair so messy when he could easily use magic to make it more manageable. Still, he looked much livelier than he had in the recent months. She had expected him to seem even more sickly after the attack three days before, and yet it was quite the opposite.

"And you look to be quite well," she replied.

"Yes, there was a new Healer, brilliant young Vanir, who has begun working with new techniques. She was more than helpful in my recovery."

"I'm glad to hear such wonderful news."

"Speaking of wonderful news, Kenna tells me you and she have resolve your feud."

"Indeed we have," she replied, smile widening.

"And now there will be an heir to the Asgardian throne."

"It seems as though fate may be turning in our favor now," she noted.

He nodded in agreement, "I believe this calls for a toast."

Before she could respond that Loki had just left to find drinks, Freyr summoned a silver chalice with a flick of his wrist. Though it was a simple feat of magic, it gave her hope. If he was well enough to complete small incantations, then he would be fully healed by the end of the week. He handed her the goblet and summoned one for himself as he did. Raising it towards her, he gave her a smile.

"To new beginnings," she announced, tapping the rim of her glass to his.

"And to the endings that precede them," he added as she took a drink.

She blinked in surprise at his words, thinking them over. It was not like him to think of endings or the past. He was always one for looking forward optimistically.

"Strange words coming from you," Freyja remarked.

"I suppose that was not something I would normally say," he mused, eyes flashing with an emotion she didn't recognize.

When she looked up, finding his tone to be strange, something in his face seemed wrong. She looked closely as amusement flickered through his eyes and immediately realized what was different. The crystal chalice fell from her fingers and shattered against the uneven road. Even in the noise of the music and laughter, she could hear every piece breaking.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, smile growing into a feral smirk.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words left her lips. A wave of dizziness washed over her. Unable to stay upright, she stumbled forward into her brother's arm. Immediately, a look of worry passed over his face.

"Are you feeling unwell, Freyja?"

She tried to push herself away, but her muscles refused to respond. Instead, Freyr clung to her, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders to support her.

"Let us return you to the palace," he said, walking through the crowds and towards the castle.

Desperate for escape, Freyja mentally screamed out for aid from anyone. But whatever was caused her dizziness was also affecting her mind. She couldn't think properly and her magic was seemingly out of her reach. Instead, when a few of the people asked what was amiss with her, Freyr answered that she was feeling ill and he would take her back to the palace for help. Though they all looked him in the face, they were blind to what was different.

So he half-dragged her up to the palace with little to no difficulties. The delirium had morphed into a burning pain for Freyja that raced through her veins like liquid fire. She knew it must be the Tesseract energy within her trying to burn out whatever drug she had ingested, but it wasn't a promise that her addled mind would clear.

Before she knew it, she and Freyr were in her chambers. The concerned façade fell from his face as he locked the door behind them. Instead, his features twisted into a cruel smile that was new to his face but all too familiar on another's. He tangled his fingers in her hair, dragging her painfully to her bedchamber.

Upon entering the second room, Freyr tossed her onto the bed with little trouble. Freyja winced as every cell in her body protested at the abuse. Not only was the burning sensation still present, but it felt as if someone was sticking her with several pins throughout her body. Freyr leaned over her slightly, watching her reaction with interest.

"Fascinating, is it not?" he asked, never taking his eyes from her.

She could say nothing to him, as her mouth still refused to cooperate with her mind. Instead, she watched him carefully in waiting for his next words.

"It's a rare paralytic that I found amongst the dead forests of Curvatuo. Do you remember? It was the Realm where you escaped my grasp with the help of your mad friend. But I returned the gesture. Now he is reunited with his family, something he longed for. Consider it a kindness on my accounts."

He paused again, as if waiting for a reply.

"Do not fret, though," he continued. "It is not permanent and should wear off within a handful of hours or so. Just enough time to finish my work. And, once I have nearly completed my task, I will allow you to watch the finale. Though I must add, Freyja, I am slightly disappointed that you did not see it before. But then, sentiment does tend to blind others."

He leaned closer, "You only saw your brother slipping away, but you did not see why or how. The Healers could not recognize my presence and you could not differentiate the Tesseract energy in my mind from that in your own. You would have scoffed at any who said your dearest brother was the man behind the murders. And now you pay the price for your foolishness.

"I destroyed your home once, but you simply made a new one. So I shall make certain you never find a Realm to find peace within, starting with this one. But, alas, you have hidden the Tesseract from me once more. Luckily, your people were very generous with their powerful gifts to the Asgardians. Though there is little left, there should still be enough energy to use."

Freyr stopped once more, standing up straight as he did.

"But I waste too much precious time here. You will understand when the herbs wear off. I warned you and your little Jotun. Now I shall act. Think on your sins, Freyja. For all you can do now is repent and pray the Wise One will be merciful."

Without another word, he walked briskly from the room. Freyja lay against the sheets, unable to move. With nothing left to do, she fought against the restraining effects of the toxins. As she struggled, she managed to painfully send one mental plea to someone she knew would hear.

She could not count the time that had passed when she heard the sound of something heavy making contact with her door. Though some of the paralytic's effects had worn away, she could not move enough to reach the door. There was a thundering crash as the wood and incantations gave way and someone stumbled into her chambers.

"Freyja!" Loki called, eyes wild as he rushed through the doorway.

"Red bottle," she hissed, the words heavy on her tongue.

He nodded in understanding, running towards her vanity table and opening the drawer which held her tinctures and potions. The sound of crystal bottles smacking into each other filled the room before Loki returned with the red bottle. Freyja took the bottle with shaking fingers and downed the contents.

"What happened?" he demanded, being careful not to hold her shoulders too tightly.

"Freyr," she muttered. "Freyr has blue eyes."

Loki stopped, frozen in shock by her words. Four simple words that changed everything. Freyr's eyes were silver, as was the way with all Vanir. But when Freyja had looked into them, they were blue. They had been blue as the Tesseract, as her own eyes, as Thanos's.

Erland had been right. The day he died, Freyr's eyes had been blue, not silver. And she had been too blind to notice.


End file.
